with open eyes
by D.D.B chick
Summary: Being a twin is more complicated than people think. I honestly think that's why twins are a sort of rare thing to come across. Having an unexplainable bond with someone who is so different yet so similar to you is… intense. That's really the only way to sum it up, sometimes it can be a good thing but other times it can truly suck. Especially when you lose your twin.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm finally putting up the story I said I was going 2 put up a long time ago hope you like it!**

"Max Ride we need you in make up please." The voice on the walkie talkie clipped to my belt said.

"On my way," I chimed back. I have never meet the person who tells me where and when to go somewhere I don't even know their name but it doesn't matter I don't have time to know every single person that works for me.

I'm Maximum Ride Max for short I and my sister Ella Ride are super mega stars. Yes we are the ones on your lunch boxes, book bags and yes we are the designers of everything that you wear and that is in your room and bathroom and hanging up on posters all over your room and yes the ones that sing the songs on the cd's and playlist on your ipod and yes the ones in all the movies guest stars on TV shows. No autographs or pictures!

Anyway yeah we're the shit and we know it. Now that that's over back to what's happing now. You might be wondering where my sister is well she is now going to wardrobe which is where I am leaving from. I and Ella never see each other when we are getting ready to do a consort when I'm leaving wardrobe she is leaving makeup. It's sad me and Ella are best friends and do everything together, but we DO NOT share boys (been there done that never going back).

"Max there you are come on your on in 20!" Kelly our makeup artist yelled at me.

"Ok one you SPIT on me and two do not ever yell or tell me what to do I can have you fired like THAT!" I snapped my fingers to infusive.

"I'm sorry Miss Ride I just want you to have a great show please don't fire me I love my job!" She was practically on her knees begging. Much better.

"Don't let it happen again," Yeah I know I'm a bitch.

"You look amazing Miss Ride," I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a silver glittery tank top that showed my diamond belly button piercing. I had dark wash booty shorts on with neon pink legging on underneath a neon green stud belt and white high heel ankle boots.

"I know right I am so hot!" I make anything look good.

"Well we are gonna make you look even more hot!"

It toke 15 min. but she finally finished my make up and hair. My hair was curly and had glitter gel in it and she put a white hat on my head. My eyes had neon orange eye shadow heavy eyeliner and massacre I had a little blush on and clear glittery lip gloss. I look even more hot!

*********************************line break*******************************

Me and Ella were crouch down in this elevator thing that would lift us so we would be in the middle of the stage. Ella looked good she had on a electric blue mini skirt leopard print heels, and a yellow tank top. Her hair like mine was curly but in pink tales with a red flower on the side. Her make up was pink lip gloss, green eye shadow light eye liner mascara and blush. We looked good

"It stinks in here," Ella complained.

"You better not have farted."

"Ew that's gross no I'm just saying it stinks."

"Yeah it does. Hurry up and get us out of here!" I yelled at the tech. people.

"One more minute girls just hold on," One of them said. Ugh I can't take this1

"Dad!" Me and Ella yelled.

"Yes sweeties what is wrong _now_ your about to go on… right now!" As soon as dad said that the elevator thingy started to slowly move one of the tech. guys hurried and handed us our personalized mics. They were both covered in diamonds but mine where purple and Ella's was pink.

_(Music plays)_

As soon we could see the audience I started to sing.

_**Max:**__ (Oooh) tell me what you think you lookin at, _I started singing as soon as I could see the crowd.

_(Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,_

_(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory, _Me and Ella walked down the rest of the stage like models.

_(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_**Ella: **I'm incredible, so unforgettable,_

_So no one can take my place,_

_I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,_

_So girl get out me face _Ella but her hand out to block her face I gave the middle finger.

_**Max: **__Oh my god I'm going crazy,_ Ella and I started to make our bodies twitch to the beat of the music while the background dancer did there chorography. 

_Maybe 'cuz we're so amazing,_

_Everybody in there dazing,_

_That's the reason why they're hatin',_

_**Both: **__Treat us like some superstar, _Two male back up dancers came and picked me and Ella up over there shoulders.

_Because you know that's what we are_

_You know we're going really far,_

_And all ya'll even heard it all,_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_ The dancers put us down and we started to dance with them.

_A pretty little prop girl, uh-huh,_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_A pretty little prop girl, uh-huh,_

_You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to_

_be, _El went on one side o the stage and I went on the other so we could sing and dance to different sides of the audience.

_And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me,_

_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_(Keep lookin at me)_

_**Ella: **__(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin' _El walked to the middle of the stage and stated doing her model walk.

_(How) Cuz I make walkin look like modelin _

_(How) It ain't my fault the boys keep followin' _We both shake our butts to the audience.

_(Wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'_

_**Max: **__I'm incredible, so unforgettable, _I walked so I could join El.

_So no one can take my place,_

_I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,_

_So girl get out my face _We did the same thing we did before.

_**Ella: **__Oh my god I'm going crazy, _More twitching of the body.

_Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing,_

_Everybody in there dazing,_

_That's the reason why they're hatin',_

_**Both: **__Treat us like some superstar, _Two girl dancers came up to us and acted like they were worshiping us.

_And only cuz that's what we are_

_You know we're going really far,_

_And ya'll even heard it all,_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, _Dance routine.

_A pretty little prop girl, uh-huh,_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_A pretty little prop girl, uh-huh,_

_You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to_

_be_

_And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me,]_

_Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_(Ladies) _Ella and I posed as the lights dimed.

_We're Max and Ella you know it,_ We walked back to the elevator thingy so it could slowly spin us.

_We're not afraid to show it,_

_We hold the crown and that's why_

_It can't stop us now_

_The cloud we're on is golden_

_They can't fix what's not broken_

_Don't act ya'll don't know _

_What's about to happen now_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_ Dance routine.

_A pretty little prop girl uh-huh,_

_You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to _

_be_

_And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me _

_Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_A pretty little prop girl uh-huh,_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_A pretty little prop girl uh-huh_

_You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to_

_be_

_And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me_

_Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_(Keep lookin at me)_

_**Ella: **__Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer _And pose! 

The crowd roared with approval. This is going to be another awesome show.

****************************line break************************************

Seven songs, three guest stars and five standing ovations later the concert was over. Me and Ella walked back stage tired and exhausted.

"Omfg I think I am tgop." Me and El talk in text to each other she said totally gonna pass out. We talk that way because we don't feel like saying all the words in a sentence.

"Ikr my throat hurts so bad I need some sparkling water asap." We walked to our "cool down" room. It's ok not the best we have ever had it has a hot tub, a 86 inch flat screen, zebra carpet, red couches and chairs with purple silk pillows on them, a bar, kitchen full of food and drinks and a massage table. See not the best but it will do for now.

"Hey there are my talented sweethearts!" our dad came charging in the room giving us a bear hug.

"Dad! You are wrinkling our outfits!" Ella yelled

Dad let us go right away. "I'm sorry I'm just so proud of you girls."

"Well dad can't you just say it? You know the press and the back stage passes people will be here soon. We don't need to be on TMZ about our clothes looking gross!" I sneered at dad. Idiot and he says he loves us!

"I'm sorry, I brought you girls some sparkling water." He handed us the gifts from god. Ok he's back on our good side.

"Thanks dad!" El and I screamed together. Ella n I downed the bottles in less then five seconds.

There came a knock on our door and dad opened it.

"Max, Ella the back stage passers are here." Said our body guard Ari.

"Kk come on El ttitp!" Time to impress the press!

****************************line break************************************

As soon as me and Ella walked outside the room, cameras flashed and people screamed. Me and Ella smiled and waked to everyone as we worked the room. People started coming up to us to get autographs and have their picture takin with us.

This one girl comes up to us and said "It's such an honor to meet you guys! You're so awesome!"

El said "I know," and I said "I van only imagine," She had us sign her boob that was weird.

The night was going well until this lady and a little girl came up to us. We didn't know it then but the next three minutes would change our lives forever.

A (I hate to admit this) beautiful young women came up to us with a baby that looked king of queasy me and Ella exchanged a look but didn't say anything. We can't just tell people to go away, the press is here!

"Hi me and my daughter are huge fans can we get a picture?"

"Sure," Me and El said.

The lady put her baby on the floor. Surprisingly she could stand. Me and Ella got down to her level while the lady toke out a camera and snapped the picture the same time the press did. It would have been a cute picture (definitely front cover worthy) if the baby didn't throw up on me and Ella!

Ella and I screamed. "Ew!" I got up and gave the lady a harsh glare. What I didn't know is that when I got up it looked like me and Ella pushed the baby but really she fell and started crying. Ella was so pissed she started yelling at the baby and I was cursing out the mother.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You and your dumbass baby ruined our clothes! Get out of here and take your stupid baby with you bitch!" Dad and Ari came running over grapping me and Ella and started pulling us away.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Dad yelled.

"The press just saw everything!" When he said that me and Ella looked over at the press with horrified faces and a picture was snapped of us that was the last thing we saw before Ari and dad pulled us out the back door that leads to the ally where our limo is and pushes us inside. The press followed us and got a lot of pictures of our escape. My dad told the driver to take us home as fast as possible. We zoomed down the streets incredibly fast all of us were being flipped around.

When we got to the house fox news, abc news, E news, and any other news stations vans you can think of where outside our house. Ari tried to block them from us but there were so many of them!

"Max do you feel any shame for punching the mother of the baby you and Ella pushed downed?" What!

"Ella why did you choke the little girl after you kicked her in the head?"

"What I didn't-"

"Don't answer anything just keep moving!" Dad said

"Mr. Ride are you ashamed of your daughters' actions did you tell them to attach that family?" Oh my god! Are you serious!

"Max," "Ella," "Girls," "The Ride sisters,"

We finally made it inside the house and slammed and locked the doors. Ari and dad went around the house closing and locking all the windows and doors drawing the curtains so that the outside world wouldn't see us.

We could still here the reporters outside banging on doors and windows shouting questions. Me and Ella walked over to the couch in the living room and looked at each other. The next second we broke down crying and hugging each other.

What have we done?

**You have no idea how long this toke tell me what you think I have a lot of ideas for this story R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey me again so this is the second chapter I'm not going to do to much talking up here anymore because I really want to get to the story I'm very excited about it I hope you guys like it!**

"Today's breaking news the famous Ride sisters' violent attack on an innocent baby and mother. Yesterday at the girls sold out concert the girl signed autographs and toke pictures with there many fans put for some unknown reason Americas sweethearts went sour and attacked a little girl and her mother we have some footage of the attack."

Ella turned the TV off with tears in her eyes. We both looked a mess our hair in knots bags under our eyes dried up tear trails down our face we didn't even change out of our clothes from last night we sleep on the couch. "How could they do this to us? We didn't hit them we just yelled at them!"

I looked over at her and patted her back. "I know El but you daddy will fix this he always comes through that's what managers do." I felt like I was trying to comfort myself more then Ella.

"I guess we'll probably have to make a public apology or something. I just hope-" Dad walked in cutting her off he wore his pajamas and a robe he was carrying a news paper in his hand a cup of coffee.

"Any one want to take a guess at what the front cover story is," Dad throw the news paper down on the coffee table so me and El could read it.

It said, _The Ride Sisters Americas Angels or Americas Devils, _Underneath was a picture of me and Ella with our puck covered faces and clothes I was screaming at the mother and Ella was yelling at the baby.

I pushed the news paper off the table. Dad looked at us with tired faces.

"I can't believe you girls did that. I raised you to better then this to be respectful and caring but all you two care about is yourselves!"

"Dad that is not true we care about a lot of things!" I yelled utterly pissed off frits the press now our own father!

Rosily our house keeper walked in with me and Ella's breakfast. "Here you go girls a nice warm breakfast to help the pain." She sat it down in front of us.

"Rosy why are my eggs scrambled I told you to make them sunny side up!" I don't eat scrambled eggs.

"And my orange juice is pulped you know I hate that!" Ella said.

"I'm so sorry girls I will fix it right way," Rosy hurried and toke the trays away from us. I turned to tell dad something but he was already looking at us with annoyed faces but there was a slight look in his eyes that looked like he had made his mind up about something.

"You girls are so ungrateful and spoiled your mother would be so disappointed in you. That's it we are moving start packing you girls need a new change of scenery." Did he really just pull the mom card? In our house we never talk about mom unless it something very important. Did he just say we're moving?

"What! We can't leave LA this is our home why are you doing this to us? Are you insane?" Ella screamed.

Dad got up to walk up stairs. "Start packing!" He said over his shoulder.

************************line break****************************************

I was in my room packing up all my stuff and taking things down. I was so angry dad for making us leave. Why was he doing this how is this suppose to "despoil" us. i thought we all loved LA but dad said the place that we're moving to has some very important people there. That made me and Ella curious where are we moving? England, France, Mualine the fashion capitol of the world?

I pretty much had everything packed dad said don't bring big things we could just buy new stuff. I had all my clothes in my many Gucci suitcases. My books and pictures and stuff like that where in boxes Ari was taking all those down to the moving truck my room was empty except for the furniture. I'm gonna miss this room.

Ella came in to my room and sat on the bed with me. "Do you think the place that we're moving to will help with the situation we're in?" She asked.

"I think so I mean dad knows what he's doing I think this move might be a good thing. He said some important people live where ever we're moving to so I think they are going to help us."

"I hope so I don't like being hated I feel like one of those people from America's most wanted." Me and El looked at each other then busted out laughing we were rolling on the floor when a knock came at the door. The door opened to reveal Ari.

"Your dad said you girls need to start bringing down your suitcases all the boxes are in the truck."

"Ok thanks," We said. Ari looked over and saw my wall covered in suitcases.

"You girls need help?"

We laughed. "Yeah,"

*************************line break***************************************

It toke a while but we where finally all packed up. Me and Ella showered and dressed she had on a pink sun dress with white sandals her hair in a nice bun. I had on a dark blue lace tank with black shorts and a black vest and black cowboy boots; I left my curly hair down.

"Ok girls let's go," Ari said he was going to switch on and off with dad for the ride. We couldn't take a plane because that was going to draw a lot of attention to us.

Me and El got in the back seats of this old pickup truck dad bought we couldn't take our other cars because everyone knew them and would follow us. Ari started the truck and opened the gate to let us out. Me and Ella turned around to weave goodbye to our beloved home the last thing we saw before it was completely gone was the for sell sign in the front yard.

Hours and hours past, Ella and I where getting impatient we still we did not know where we were going. But I got this bad feeling when we started to pass by a lot of cows and different animals and farms.

"Ummm… dad? Where are we?" I asked Ella started looking out the windows all wild and crazy she looked scared.

"Please tell me where are almost out of here this place is freaking me out I think we are going to see a red neck at any moment!" She cried.

"Nope we are staying in these parts girls welcome to Tempe Arizona its just outside of Phoenix about a two hour dive you girl did a concert and shot a movie there remember?" What did he just say!

"TEMPE ARIZONA!" Me and Ella yelled so loud it started a sleeping and he shot up so fast in his seat he hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Dad who in the hell is important in Tempe Arizona?" I was beyond pissed off I could practically see smoke coming out her ears.

"You girls will see in a few minutes." Dad said as he slowly pulled up to this house that looked like a (nice) farm house. Is this some kind of sick joke?

Dad turned the car off and got out with Ari. Me and, Ella looked at each other and it was like we read each others minds. We looked back ahead, crossed our legs and folded our arms. We refused to leave this car until dad stopped playing around and toke us somewhere civilized.

But dad just knocked on the door while Ari kept an eye on us to make sure nothing happened to us. a few minutes later a old women answered the door. Why did she look so familiar? Me and El exchanged another look like WTH? I got out of the car something strange was going on and I wanted to know what. Ella unsure hesitated but followed me. We walked to the front of the car together and I looked around.

This place looked familiar to but like a few things changed. Like the flowers in the garden in front the house they did use to be there. The house across the street is new too it use to be a store that sold the best ice cream in town… Me and Ella looked at each other again with a WTF! look. Some one cleared there throat and we looked up to see dad, Ari, and the old women all looking at us with smug looks.

Dad walked to us and got in between us and put an arm around each of us.

"Girls I would like to introduce you to your grandma Maximum Ella Ride."

Me and Ella looked at each other again WTF!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaaaayy chapter 3 I'm doing a lot better on this story then I am on my other. I have writer's block on the other for this story I have like a million and one ideas so this will be better I think I'm going to still continue the other story but I need ideas. Anyway someone asked if I wrote the song from chapter 1, no I did not it's called rockstar by prima j the only reason I know it is because my baby cousin made me watch the bratz movie with her and I thought it would be a good song for the chapter. So now with out farther a do chapter 3!**

The in side of "grandma's" house was big. Bigger then I expected it to be that's for sure. But the even weirder part was the pictures she had hanging up it kind of looked like a time line of things in her life. There where pictures of I'm guessing her mom and her as a baby her growing up, her getting married to I'm guessing this is "grandpa" them and a baby who I'm guessing is mom (yeah if you didn't know this isn't dad's mom his parents died but dad wanted us to have mom's last name so he switched it over) mom growing up, mom marring dad, mom and dad having me and Ella, me and Ella growing up but the time line stops at around the time me and Ella where 5. When we where 5 me and Ella did our first commercial it was for Apple juice and form there we became stars.

Me and Ella looked at every single picture in full detail we were trying to remember but it was so long ago it's hard. Then we saw something on the wall near the kitchen it looked like little lines with numbers on the side of them some had Ella's name next to them some had mine. Mine where always higher then hers.

"When you too were little we measured your heights there Max you were always a little bit taller even now." Grany Dearest said.

Me and Ella got up to our full height and looked at each other. She was right Ella was shorter she had to look up a little to see me. "Grandma" laughed at the shocked look on our faces.

"I don't know how you girls never noticed that." She chuckled.

"Because we have other more important things to do." I said coldly. I don't care if she is my "grandmother" I don't know her and she doesn't know me.

"Max do not talk to your grandmother like that!" Dad yelled at me.

"No it's ok Jeb I can handle this," She said as she got up and walked till she was right in front of me I was a little bit taller then her.

"I don't know who you _think _you are but trust and believe me I know more about you then you know your damn self. Do not disrespect me again or I will get a switch understand?" What the hell is a switch?

"You don't know anything about me I just _remeet _you like 20 minutes ago just because we have the same name doesn't mean you know me. The Max you knew was a little girl well I'm grown now and as I'm sure you have seen on TV I ain't afraid to fight." With that I walked up stairs. To where I didn't know I just didn't want to see her or dad. Ella followed me rubbing my back so I could calm down.

All the room doors up stairs where open except one and me being me opened it to reveal a room full of little girls stuff in it. Me and Ella looked at each other and nodded, this was our room from when we were little. It had two beds one had pink covers one had purple. I knew Ella's had to be the pink one she loves pink. The room was full of toys but they were neatly put away. The walls were a light blue and the curtains white with silver swirls on them. It was a cute little girls room but why did she keep it this way?

"There is a guest room for you too so you don't have to stay in here or sleep on the couch." Dad said coming up behind us.

"Awesome, thanks, come on Ella," I said wanting to get out of memory lane. Ella was looking around the room in awe. Looks like I have to drag her out of memory lane.

"El! Come on!" She snapped out of it and hurried behind me I figured out pretty quick which room was the guest room for us and plopped down on the bed closets to the window. Looked out and saw Ari bringing in our stuff his room was right next to ours so he can come in if anything happens to us.

I sighed. "Max I don't think you should be so mean to grandma I mean she is letting us stay here."

"Ella that women down stairs is not nor ever will be our _grandma._ And as for her letting us _stay here _it's really not a favor it's more of a punishment. But that's ok we will be out of here soon." I ginned.

Ella sat next to me on the bed what have you done now? Can't you just sit back and let things work out for themselves?" Was she joking?

I sat up and looked at her. "Ella sweetheart when have you ever known me to sit back and do nothing?" I got up off the bed and looked out the window.

"Speaking of doing someone- mean doing something." Outside the window across the street in front of the house were to of the hottest boys I have ever seen. One was pale with strawberry blond hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a green plaid button down shirt but kept it open to show his six pack and light blue jeans. But my attention was more on the black haired boy his eyes matched his hair a beautiful deep dark brown. His gorgeous olive tone skin was slick with sweat I followed a drop of sweat all the way down his _eight pack_ his muscles flexed as he gripped the railing of the steps as he watched Ari and my dad unload the truck all he had on was a pair of black basketball shorts. Got he was beyond hot.

I didn't even notice El had come over and was drooling over the blond boy. Hey one for both of us.

"Hey Ella what do say we go help Ari with our stuff," I knew she knew what I meant.

"Yes lets." We walked out the room downstairs and out the door.

"After all dad says we do nothing anyway," Ella said. We looked at each other and started laughing.

Ari heard us and turned around. "I thought you too were on strike."

"Well we thought you might need help." I said innocently out the corner of my eye I saw the too boys looking at us in shock. Good they know who we are. Me and Ella bumped fist so no one could see it. Step 1: complete.

"No I'm good and besides," Ari lowered his voice so only we could hear him.

"I know you too only came out here to get attention from those guys over there." Only Ari.

"See so you do understand." Ella said in a cheery voice.

"Tell you what if you to can alest try to get along with your grandma and dad I will help you with those guys deal?"

"What's to you that we don't get along?" I asked I didn't want to try and get along with that old bat.

"Every time your dad has a problem with one of you he rants to me about it please I can't take it."

Me and Ella laughed. "Ok" We said together.

"Good now come help me with this stuff."

"Aw man!"

**Yeah the boys are finally in it! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so you people seem to really like my story but I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like which is kind of depressing. But it's ok I'll still keep writing because you guys are going crazy. On with chapter 4!**

Ugh my back hurts this bed is so not comfortable! If you haven't figured it out yet because you are just that mentally challenged, we slept at the old hag's house in these horrible beds. And before you get on me for call granny poo a mean name just remember Ari wanted me to _get along _with her. He didn't say I have to like her.

Any way I was on my way to the poor excuse for a bathroom to take a shower it was like close to one in the afternoon but hey I'm use to L.A. time zone I can't help it! Ella was already dressed and ready for the day. And by that I mean she was ready to impress her "future husband". I mean I wanted to impress mine too but it felt to early for all that right now I planned to just do what I always do which is tan out in the sun. The only good thing about living with the wicked witch of the west. Literally we are in the west.

After I toke my shower and brushed my teeth I looked through my suit case of swim wear. Notice how I haven't unpacked anything. I found this cute black and red stripped bikini with black shorts and black flip flops. I put it on and put my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on my Louie Vinton sun glasses. Walking down stairs I saw dad, granny bear, and Ari all looking through some photo albums. Ugh what ever let me get out of here before I say something.

I walked outside and slammed the door behind me so that they know I left the house with out saying anything. I saw Ella relaxing in one of the law chairs in the front yard. She turned around when she heard the door slam and looked at me through her Gucci sunglasses shook her head.

I walked over and sat in the chair next to her. "You just woke up and already you have to start. Didn't Ari ask/tell us to be nice?"

"Ella shut up he said get along with her not be nice,"

"That's the same thing,"

"No it's the same-difference and I chose the difference part." Yeah that kind of makes sense.

"What Ever. Oh here come our future husbands!"

I looked over and sure enough there they were hotter then ever. Ella's guy had on a white wife beater and blue jeans mine had on a dark gray wife beater with black jeans on. OMFG!

"Ok at like we don't see them," Ella said we both turned to face each other. When I turned I realized that Ella had on almost the same bathing suit as me but hers' was pink and white stripped and she had white shorts on and white flip flops.

I think she noticed too because she started laughing the same time I did. Then we heard one of our favorite party songs on the radio that Ella brought out. Krazy by Pitbull.

I got up and toke Ella's hand with me she turned it up really loud and we started dancing and laughing.

The boys across the street just stared at us surprised I guess they thought we didn't know how to have fun. Dad, Ari and… grandma. All came out to see what was going on. When they saw us they started laughing.

Grandma came up to us and said, "You two look ridicules!"

"You can do better? Come on granny show us what you got!" I jokingly challenged.

Grandma started dancing with us and soon so did dad and Ari we were just all having fun and enjoying each others company. Ari came running at us with a hoes and spraying us with it. Me and Ella screamed it was cold. I guess we kind of turned it in to a game.

"Ok how about I go inside and make us some lunch." Grandma said.

"I'll help you mom." Dad said

"Me too you girls tired me out." Ari said.

"Wimp!" We yelled after his retreating figure.

El and I plopped back down tired from all the running around. We were soaked from head to toe. We looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Hello ladies," A deep voice said. Me and Ella looked up to see… our future husbands! Ella guy was smiling in a welcoming way so I'm guessing he is the one that spoke. My guy he… didn't show any emotion at all. Well at least not on his face but I looked in his eyes and saw a slight little flicker of annoyance like he really didn't want to be here with us. Well what was his problem?

"Hi I'm Ella and this is my sister Max but I'm sure you knew that already I don't know why I said our names. I was just being friendly and I'm kinda nervous Max says when I'm nervous I start to word vomit as she calls it. Which is really gross if you think about throw up is nasty. Like that little girl that threw up on us right Max? Oh wait I'm shouldn't of brought that up I'll shut up now." Just so you know the only reason she shut up is because she saw that I was about to punch her in the throat.

The boys eyes got really wide. "Wow Fang another Nudge," Ella's guy said. So my guys name is Fang… it fits him and its hot.

"I'm sorry about that she is…. well…. strange? I didn't really know how else to put it.

Ella's guy smiled, "I like strange," With that he winked at her and she giggled in responds. Oh boy.

"So we… well Ella told you our names, what are yours?"

"Oh how rude of me, my name and is Iggy and this is my brother Fang."

Fang just looked at us "Sup," Wow he has the sexiest voice I have ever heard. And I have never heard someone say so little in a greeting before.

If he wants to play I can play. "Hi," I wonder if he can tell that I am trying not to say too much.

He looked at me and smirked. Yeah he knows. That smirk is hot.

"So what brings you two down to Tempe Arizona? This is a strange place to find to stars hanging around." Iggy asked. He has no clue.

"Well our dad wanted us to take a break and reunite with our grandmother." Ella said fast because she knew something rude was gonna come out of my mouth if I had answered.

"Was that before or after the whole baby thing?" Oh no Mr. silent didn't.

I stood so I was right in front of him. "I don't think that is any of your concern-"

"Actually it is we have little sisters and I would like to know if it is safe for them to play outside." Fang sneered at me. That was the most he has said the whole time he has been over here!

"First of all we didn't do anything to that little girl-"

"What about the mother?"

"Really what are you like brain washed by the media? We did not hurt them I admit we yelled at them but that was only because the baby threw up on us! How would you feel if someone threw up on you?" Why was I explaining myself to this guy? I think it was his eyes they just make you want to spill your deepest secrets. Speaking of eyes out of the corner of mine I saw that Ella and Iggy had disappeared somewhere.

"Well if someone _older _like our age maybe I would punch them but a _baby _really?"

"So what are saying you don't want to be my friend because of one little incident?"

"No I don't want to be your friend because of the way you act."

"The way I act? I'm not acting this is me this who I am!"

"I feel sorry for you then because your personality sucks." With that he turned and left to go back to his house. I had never felt like this before, it felt like he just slapped me like my heart was just stomped on. All I could was stare at his retreating figure as he walked back to his house and went inside.

I turned and headed back inside the house too.

"Hey I was just coming to get you girls lunch is ready-"

"I'm not hungry." I brushed pass dad and headed upstairs to me and Ella's room.

I lay on the bed facing the window. Sadly my view was of Fang and Iggy's house and outside was Iggy and Ella sitting on the step talking and laughing. I turned away from their blinding happiness. They looked like a picture from a magazine. I sighed. I need to get out of here if Ella wants to stay she can but I'm not happy here so I'm out. I picked up my I phone 4 and dialed one of the people in Hollywood that worshiped me.

"Dylan? Hey I need a huge fav."

**And that is the end of chapter… 4… I think. Anyway R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so this is chapter is going to have some Eggy! A lot of people like that so I have to include them to! Go team Eggy!**

When Fang said that, I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Iggy noticed and shot a glare at Fang but he didn't see it because he and Max were going at it.

"Come on lets bail." Iggy whispered in my ear making a tingle go down my spine.

"O-ok," I sniffled. Iggy toke my hand in his (I tried to hold down my blush Eeep!) and toke me over to his house.

"What is your favorite animal?" He asked as we passed the fence around his house.

"Ummm… I don't have one I guess."

"How do you not have a favorite animal?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

I blushed. "Well in L.A. I wasn't around animals unless we used them in a movie of video or something."

"Well do you like rabbits?"

"I love them but I call them bunnies they are so cute!"

Iggy chuckled. "Would you like to see some?"

"Sure!" Iggy toke me to this wooden box like thing with gates as windows so we can see inside. And I guess so the bunnies can breathe. I looked inside and saw black, white, gray, and brown bunnies! They were so cute!

Iggy opened one of the gates and toke out a white bunny.

"This little guy is one of my favorites his name is Thumper. You know like the rab- bunny from Bambi. I named him that because he moves his foot just like him."

As soon as he said that Thumper moved his foot really fast like he was tapping. I giggled.

"He said Hello." Iggy smirked at me.

I bent down to look Thumper in the face. "Hi Thumper!" He moved his foot again.

Me and Iggy laughed. "You can hold him if you want,"

"Really?" he put Thumper in my hands and I brought him up to my face and rubbed my nose against him he rubbed back and I giggled.

"He likes you," Iggy chuckled. I hope he's not the only one that likes me.

I need to feed them wanna help?"

"Sure," He ran into the house really quick and was back just as fast with lettuce, carrots, and all other types of veggies.

Iggy toke Thumper from my hands and put him back with all the rest. He handed me some of the veggies.

"All you do is place it inside and move your hand fast or they might bite you."

"Ummm…ok?" I quickly placed a piece of lettuce on the bottom of the cage and moved my hand. Sure enough the bunnies gobbled it up like that. I looked at Iggy and he smirked at me.

"I told ya." We feed the bunnies for a while then walked to the front steps of the house.

As soon as we sat Fang came over with a pissed off look on face.

"Done flirting with Max already?" Iggy snickered.

"I was not flirting with that…"

"Bitch?" I asked/filled in for him.

"That's one way of putting it but I don't like to disrespect women." Awe isn't he a southern gentlemen, Max needs to be nicer to him.

"She grows on you she wasn't always like that…"

_I had a mini flash back to me and Max were just becoming famous. A little boy was crying on the street he was homeless along with his mother but he couldn't find her. Max begged mom and dad into taking the boy home with us and for them to call anybody to find his mother. I toke two days but we found her strung out on meth. Max then begged mom and dad to put her in a rehab so she can get better and so the boy won't have to go in the system. They did and while she was getting better we toke care of the boy after 6 months she was let out but they were still homeless. So Max begged again to help the mother find a job and apartment. Mom got her a job at a hair salon and dad found her an apartment. She came up with a really good shampoo and conditioner and now is the founder of Suave_.

We did a ton of commercials for her. Her son Matt is now 18 a year older then me and Max he is starting his first year of college this summer he wants to be a scientist or chemist.

But the point is, is that Max is a caring person but she changed when mom died.

"Ella you ok?" Iggy waved his hand in front of my face bringing me back to the present.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Iggy seemed a little unsure but let it go.

"Where did Fang go?" I looked around and noticed he was no longer near us.

"He went inside the house, remember? You said Max wasn't always like that and he said that's hard to believe and went to his room."

"…oh" God I must seem so stupid.

"You sure you ok?"

"Yeah I'm-"

"Ella lunch is ready!" Dad called out.

"Coming! I got to go," I said sadly. I got up and brushed my butt off.

"Wait!" Iggy got up too and grasped my hand before I could walk off.

"Well I see you tomorrow?"

I smiled "Yes," standing on my tip toes I kissed his cheek. "You will."

With that I ran to the house and jumped on Dad giving him a big hug.

"Whoa! Ella when you were little you could do that now not so much."

"Sorry daddy," I jumped off.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just so happy I love it here!"

**Max POV:**

"I _HATE _it here! I was on the phone with Dylan Gunther Hagen Hollywood's hottie. Yeah he was hot but also stupid, annoying, weird, and desperate. He has been trying to get me to be his girlfriend for the longest time but I keep saying no. I would only be a publicity thing anyway…well for me it would. Anyway I was trying to convince him to take time off from making his movie so he can get me the hell out of here!

"Max, bae, you just got there yesterday,"

"I don't care this place has no civilization… they don't even have tanning salons." Honestly I didn't know if they have tanning salons or not down here but Dylan loves to tan so if I tell him that he would think the world is ending and come get me asasp. I mean I like to tan to but not as much as him n I do it the natural way not light bulbs. Just more reason on why I don't like him.

"What! You should have told me that first bae. Ok I'll get you but you have to wait until next Friday bae ok?"

"Yes that's perfect thank you so much Dylan!" I'm finally getting out of here! I don't need dad I'm 17 I can take care of myself and its not like I don't have money I can buy a condo and live happily in L.A.

"Alright well I got to go bye bae." I hung up the phone and started happy dancing I can't believe I'll actually be getting the hell out of here! Good bye granny bear, and asshole across the street! But I still have to wait a few days dammit!

**Alright so some Eggy, Fang, Dylan, and Max leaving I think that was pretty good chapter how about you R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up people another chapter I'm on fire!**

**Max POV:**

I grabbed my towel wash cloth and cherry body wash as I headed to the bathroom. I need to change in to something comfy… and dry. Even if I was dry I still would of changed being in things reveling for too long makes me twitch I just feel weird.

After my shower I went back to the room. I put on some gray cotton shorts and a navy blue tank top, I put my wet hair in a messy high bun so it would be really curly/wavy when I toke it down. Something smelled really good down stairs and it was making hungry. I might also need food because I didn't eat anything all day and the activities I did to day.

As I walked down stairs the smell good stronger and my stomach growled.

"Omg grandma how did you cook all this I have never seen so much food in my life!" Ella shouted. Holy crap now I see what she was talking about. When I got to the dinning room the whole table was filled with food stuff I have never seen before.

"Well ya'll don't just stand there with your mouths hanging open sit down and eat."

Me and Ella looked at each other. "Umm grandma do you have like some salad or something?" Ella asked.

"There's green beans, greens, cabbage, corn all on the table honey why you need a salad with all this here?"

"We don't eat that stuff do you have any sushi or caviar?" This time I asked she needs to understand that we don't eat all this greasy, oily food. We have to keep our figures even though hers is long gone.

"No I have no Idea what that stuff is no sit down and eat if you don't want it fine starve."

Me and Ella looked at each other again. I gave here a look that said she can't be serious. She gave me one saying please don't say anything come we just won't eat a lot of it and then we can work out later ok?

**Max, **_Ella_

**Did you see a gym anywhere? No I didn't think so, I'm not eating this El.**

_Come on Max please just sit down I'll sit next to her so you won't have to ok?_

**No I want to sit next to her so I can put something in her food.**

_Max!_

**Ok fine you sit next to her.**

Yeah its creepy that we do that we know. Ella sat next to the shriveled up prune and I sat next to dad. Who already was working on his seconds Ari was on his thirds but he could do that he's a body guard.

Granny bear smiled at Ella strangely enough I could read the look she gave her. She was saying good job at getting Max at the table. Well then.

"So…grandma what is all this called anyway?" I said as I put some string beans on my plate.

"Well you got pulled pork, fried chicken, green beans, cabbage, greens, corn, mash potatoes with gravy, sweet potatoes, macaroni and cheese, sweet tea, and peach cobbler."

Me and Ella looked at each other we didn't know what have those foods are and all of them are full of calories.

"Mom this is the meal I have had in years! But you didn't need to cook all this." Dad said as he loads his plate up again.

"Yeah Mrs. Ride this is awesome!" Ari said as he toke the whole bowl of fried chicken and put it in front of him.

"Grandma why did you cook all this anyway Max pass the string beans."

"Well I wanted to welcome my family what better way to do that then to make a home cooked meal and Ari don't call me Mrs. Ride you part of this here family too."

"Wow thanks… mom?" Ari said not sure of himself.

Chef oldy old G over there laughed. "Yous can call me mom if like suga." Ari smiled.

"Well I'm gonna try this pulled pork it looks good want some Max." I think she just noticed that I was quite this whole time.

"No I'm good actually I'm kind of full. I think I'll go outside and get some air." I didn't wait for anyone to respond I just got up and left.

I walked outside and sat down on one of the lawn chairs. It was kind of dark it's probably around 7. So I think we had lunch/dinner. I barely ate all I ate was a piece of chicken some string beans and sweet tea.

All during lunch/dinner, I could only think about how I was about to leave. For some reason it felt nice to see everyone sit and talk and eat like how it use to be all those years ago. It almost made me want to stay… That's ridicules, no I'm leaving this place and not turning back this is my past and my career is more important then holding hands and singing songs with the family. I don't have a family just a dad, a sister, Ari, and now this old hag. My family died when mom died end of story. Family just lets you down and leaves you. I don't have one and I never will.

When I leave I'll have to find a new manager though. It's gonna be hard dad has been my manager for as long as I can remember. But that's ok managers get replaced everyday so do bodyguards. I'll just find new ones no big deal.

"Why are you out here while I'm watering the lawn?" Came a deep voice. I turned to see Fang with a hoes in his hand watering the lawn not even looking at me just focuser on his work.

"Why are you watering the lawn at night?" I asked back irritated that he didn't even have the decency to look at me while he spoke.

"Because the water is coldest at night and I take a nap after doing work at my house."

"Why are you watering my grandma's yard?"

"Because she asked me to and is very nice to me and my family."

"She doesn't pay you?"

"I don't ask for money I do it because I want to."

"Well why do you-"

"Max my patients is running thin with you and your epic list of question."

"I just wanted to know why-" Fang turned and sprayed me with the hoes.

"Oh my god!" I ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Ugh get off me you weigh a ton."

"Excuse me!" I punched him in the stomach making his breath leave in a whoosh. When I tried to punch him again he caught it and flipped us so he was on top and pinned my arms above my head.

"Stop!" We both yelled. I glared at him and he glared right back. The hoes that he dropped when I tackled him now waving in the air spraying both of us and the yard with water.

"Why do you hate me so much." I whispered.

"I don't hate you I can't hate someone that I barely know."

"Fine why do you dislike me?"

"I dislike you because you are mean, spoiled and, arrogant. You only care about yourself." Those last words echoed in my head. _You only care about yourself._

"I care about other things and people too."

"When was the last time you did something that wasn't for yourself?" I couldn't think of a single thing.

Fang got off me. "And that is why I dislike you." He turned the hoes off, put it back and left.

I lay on the now wet grass and looked up at the sky. I could so many stars nothing like L.A.

_You only care about yourself._


	7. Chapter 7

**Kk I'm back so this chapter, not really sure what it's gonna have I'm making it up on the spot… lord help us. Ok let's do it!**

I woke up to the unforgiving sun in my eyes. Ugh God it's bright! I turned so I was laying on my stomach facing away from the sun. As soon as my eyes could adjust to the brightness around me I opened them and was mete with the sight of green grass. Oh yeah I sleep outside last night. Great freaking fantastic. I love how no one came out to see if I was ok I stayed out here all night! Surprisingly it is very cold at night in Arizona, another reason I want to leave. Groaning I got up, my joints cracking like the old bats' probably do ugh!

I walked to the house but of course the door was locked because God can't just give me a break once in my life. No he's up there getting his 7 damn morning chuckles at my misery. Sighing I walked to the back of the house and that door was locked too. There goes chuckle number two. I knew no one in there right mind would answer the door this early so I tried all the windows on the bottom floor. All locked, chuckle number freaking three! I looked up and the only window that was open of course was the one in me and Ella's room. There was a wooden ladder like thing, which had vines and flowers growing around it near, my destination. Ha! Take that God! I started climbing the thing and made it all the way up. Too bad I misjudged how close it was to the window. It was at least a yard stick away. Great, chuckle number four! I suddenly heard a snapping sound and my heart stopped, then started again super fast as I the wood under my left foot broke and made me fall backwards. I would have been ok with falling to the ground but no I had to dangle there upside down by one foot. Chuckle number five!

I managed to lift the upper part of my body and reach for a new piece of wood. I had to struggle for a bit to unhook my foot, but I was finally free and climbed the rest of the way up. I out stretched my arm so it touched down on the ledge of the window. Then the rest of my body followed, and then the window slammed down on my hands. Chuckle number six ladies and gentlemen! I screamed in agony. Ella suddenly appeared and opened the window.

"What the hell Max I thought you were a rapist or something so I closed the window! What are you doing?"

"Trying not to fall!"

"Ugh," Ella helped me inside and I fell to the carpet floor cradling my hands.

"Why didn't you just ring the door bell everyone is up grandma is taking us all to church." And chuckle number fucking seven.

"I didn't think any _normal_ person would be up at this time." I seethed.

"And why didn't anyone come out and look for me last night? I could have been kidnapped!" Isn't my bodyguard Ari suppose to look for me when I go missing at strange hours of the night!

"I told everyone you where here," Ella said and turned away from me to finish putting on her makeup.

"Why did you that?" I was very confused. Why would Ella tell them that she was always the first person to worry about me when I was late coming from some place.

"Because I just figured you found an earlier way to leave!" I froze.

"Dylan called last night he wanted to ask you for the address of grandma's house so he could give it to his captain of his privet jet." Ella was pissed.

"El I-"

"Don't El me! How could you just make plans to leave? Your gonna leave dad, Ari, grandma. Your gonna leave me?" She had tears in her eyes but refused to let them go.

"Ella I'm not leaving you guys." I got up and walked to her the sheering pain in my hands forgotten. For now at least.

"I'm leaving because this place is driving me crazy! I'm not happy and I don't want to be here. I'm not leaving you or anyone I'll call you everyday but I have to go." I walked to the bathroom.

"No your leaving because your scared." I heard Ella whisper. I don't think I was suppose to hear that so I ignored her and ran cold water over my hands.

"Max why are you not dressed yet, and why do you smell like a wet dog? And why are you muddy? You know what I don't even want to know." Ari said then walked down stairs.

I rolled my eyes. Then lifted my under arm and sniffed. Whoa! Ok maybe I do stink. I need to take a shower. I walked back to the room and Ella was no where to be seen she probably went down stairs. I grabbed my stuff and toke a shower.

As soon as I got out the old bat came out her room in her church clothes. Every thing was white. White hat, shirt, jacket, skirt, stockings, shoes. All white.

"Hurry up Max yous was suppose to be up an hour ago."

"Wait I'm going with you guys? I never agreed to this!" I am so not going.

"Yes yous is now hurry up don't cha make me come back up here." With that she walked down stairs.

"Ugh!" I stomped my foot.

"Stomp your foot like yous crazy one more time in this house and I's a make sure you can't stomp evea again!" she yelled up the stairs.

Sighing I walked to the room. I pulled out a black tight dress it had thick straps on my shoulders and showed very little cleavage and went a little lower then mid thigh. I bulled out my silver glittery 5in pumps and pulled them on I put my kind of wet hair in a high pony tail and put my bangs in a bump. No makeup I walked down stairs.

Every one looked at me then Dark Vator's mother (granny bear). What was she gonna do tell me to change? Ha! She's the one that told me to get dressed fast.

Ella rolled her eyes. "It's church Max not fashion week in Paris." She was one to talk. She had on a green mid thigh dress, same style as mine. She had her gold glittery 5in pumps on and natural looking makeup with clear lip gloss and green smoky eye shadow. Dad had on dress pants and a shirt, same with Ari.

"Wells it'll have to dos for nows we gots to go or we's finna be late." With that we all walked to outside.

Outside waiting for us was a big red van. Inside the driver seat was a women with black hair midnight eyes and olive tone skin. She looked like someone I knew.

"Howdy Val. Ready for church this fine Sunday?"

Val. Smiled "Yes ma'am as ready as the sky is blue." What?

"Hey Ella!" I heard the voice of Iggy come running towards us.

"Hey Iggy!" he picked her up and gave her a big huge. Who I don't know about you but I hear wedding bells.

"Iggy what are you doing here?" I asked. Iggy looked nice kind of nerdy but it worked for him and he made it hot. He had on a light blue button down shirt tucked in to some white dress pants and a white bow tie on his neck.

"We are all going to church with you guys my mom always drives your Mammon to church." What is a mammon?

"Iggy you dropped Angle you dunce!" Came the voice of Fang on the other side of the car.

"Oh God I'm sorry! Hey you guys get to meet the rest of the fam." Iggy grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her to the side Fang was on. I followed while staring at there hands. Ella's got more game then I thought. Fang looked so sexy. Of course everything was black he actually looked casual unlike the rest of us. I suddenly felt exposed. He had on black skinny jeans that sagged a little, a black V neck shirt, black high top converses, and a silver rosary hanging from his neck you know that necklace that catholic guys wear.

"Ella, Max these are our little sisters, Angel and Nudge. Her real name is Monique."

"Omg your Max and Ella I absolutely love you guys! I have been a fan sense forever! Zomg I can't believe I'm meeting you guys can I get your autographs? Why you here are you doing concert somewhere or a movie or video? Omg I can't believe you're here! So Ella you're the girl Iggy was going on and on about. Awe that's so cute you guys should totally date. Max you should date Fang too you guys would be amazing together. Even thought Fang acts like he doesn't like you he dose. He has pictures of you in his room with Megan Fox and-"

"Nudge!" The whole family yelled. Fang and Iggy were really red in the face. So Fang has pictures of me huh. I'll tuck that little info away for later.

"What?" She seemed completely oblivious to the fact why ever one yelled at her.

"Hi I'm Angel!" I turned to look at the cutest little girl I have ever seen sucking her thumb.

"Hi sweetie I'm Max and this is Ella."

"I listen to you all the time it's nice to meet you!" Awe she is so cute! Me and Ella looked at each other our previous argument forgotten.

"Angel turn around so I can buckle you in." Fang said he never looked at me once sense I have been here. I know he didn't want me to talk to Angel but I was going to show him I'm not a child beater.

"Ok Fang," she turned and he fastened her in.

"Oh guys this is our mom Val. Martinez but she goes by Dr. M."

"Hi Dr.M," Me and Ella said together.

"Hello girls how you today?" Wow she's' nice.

"Good and you?" Ok me and Ella really need to stop doing that.

"Oh my you girls really are twins." She laughed

"Do you always do that?"

"Pretty much we get that a lot we don't mean to it but it just happens it's almost like we can read each others minds." Yes we did say that together.

"Ok come one everyone lets go!" Dr. M said.

We all got in the car. In the front to seats were Dr. M and the lady in white. Then it was Iggy and Ella and everybody's pursed, bibles, jackets whatever. Then Dad Ari and Nudge, then Fang me and Angel.

Me and Angel talked the whole car ride there she was very smart and interesting. She had big hopes and dreams. She told me about her friends at school, especially this boy named Gazzy because he has a stomach problem. She told he about her stuffed animals, how she wanted a little dog so bad, everything. She was an amazing little girl I really like her and I could tell she liked me. Fang ignored us the whole time but I did catch him looking at my legs, thighs and chest a few times. He would blush slightly and look away. But that was it. May be he really dose have pictures of me.

We finally made it and a saw a whole bunch of people walking up the stairs to the… cathedral! Sense when are we catholic? No screw that sense when do we go to church we didn't even go to church for mom's funeral we floated mom's body down a river. It was beautiful and very natural and peaceful. But no churches.

Dr.M parked the car and we all got out. Fang got Angel out of her seat and she ran to me and grabbed my hand so I could walk across the street with her. Fang looked a little ticked off but hid it well. To everybody else.

"Max, will you sit next to me and Fang?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie I would love to." We all walked over to the cathedral it was beautiful the outside was pure white and had gold trimming. The roof was all gold and outside were fountains, statues all the stuff you hear about cathedral having they had it and more.

The inside no different but the chairs for us to on were blood red.

Angel grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him in to a row.

"I want to be in the middle!" Angel said excitedly.

"That would be best." Fang said shooting a glare. Well then someone needs to pray.

I'm not going to bore you with all the stuff that happened but let's just say me and Ella made church fun. At first I was about to fall asleep the priest came out and spoke for a long time the choir sung long, slow, and kind of depressing songs. People were looking at me and Ella the whole time some in wonder and some glared and pulled there kids closer to them. So finally I got annoyed and turned around to Ella we looked at each other and were thinking the same thing.

I got up the same time Ella did. And she pressed a button on her phone and music started playing out of the speaker.

_**Max: **__I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,  
>I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet <em>I kicked off my heels and walked out my row but patted Angel's head as I walked past her. _  
><em>_  
><em>_**Ella: **__Just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove _Ella toke her shoes off too and joined me _  
><em>_I'm Just being me, Watch Me Do Me_

_**Max: **__I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be  
>I don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi <em>We started walking in other people's rows now._  
><em>__

_**Ella: **__Just keep the camera flashin, to try to catch this action  
>I'm Just being me, Watch me do me, me, me, me<em>

_**Both: **__Light Up The Floor _ I had been a while sense me and El did this dance routine but we still remembered._  
>Play Me One More<br>Let Me Hear That  
>Click Clack on the High Hat let the bass vibrate<br>hear the room rock  
>Light Up The Floor<br>Just Like Before  
>Let Me Hear That<br>Bass drop on the Boombox  
>Make your heart stop<br>Feel the Room Rock_

_I'm Doing All I Wanna Do  
>And I won't stop Until I can't move<br>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me  
>Watch Me Do Me<br>(Watch Me Watch Me)_

_**Max: **__I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song _

_I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong _We had everyone's full attention I looked over at dad, Ari, Dr.M and the women in white. They all looked at us in shock. Everyone except Grandma she was grinning at us. __

_**Ella: **__I'm busy burnin' the track, Not holding anything back_Ella went beside Iggy and bumped his shoulder with her hip._  
>I'm Just Being Me, Watch Me Do Me, me, me,<em>

_**Both: **__Light Up The Floor _Dance routine._  
>Play Me One More<br>Let Me Hear That  
>Click Clack on the High Hat Let bass vibrate<br>hear the room rock  
>Light Up The Floor<br>Just Like Before  
>Let me hear that<br>Bass drop on the Boombox  
>Make your heart stop<br>STOP  
>Feel the Room Rock<em>

_I'm Doing All I Wanna Do  
>And I won't stop Until I can't move<br>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me_

_I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go _I grabbed Nudges hand and she started dancing with us._  
>Let, Let It, Let, Let, Let it explode<br>I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go, To Go, To Go_

_Light Up The Floor  
>Play Me One More<br>Let Me Hear That  
>Click Clack on the High Hat Let the bass vibrate<br>hear the room rock  
>Light Up The Floor<br>Just Like Before  
>Let Me Hear That<br>Bass drop on the Boombox  
>Make your heart stop<br>stop _ I chuckled __

_I'm doing all I wanna do  
>And I won't stop Until I can't move<br>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me  
>(Me, Me)<br>Watch Me Do Me  
>(Me, Me)<br>Watch Me, Watch Me_ I ended up next to Fang and Ella next to Iggy. Fang was staring at me I amazement and I winked at him.

Everyone in the church applauded and little kids came running out of there parents laps to us. The teens that where there stared at us like we where God's. The priest looked pissed that his serves was over and we toke up all the time. Oh well.

As everyone left the church they all said bye to us. This boy with blonde curly hair and sea green eyes stopped only me.

"Hi I'm Sam big fan." Awe he's cute.

"Hi Sam nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

"So what is a big star like yourself doing here in these parts?"

"Ugh trying to leave I don't know how you do it stay here and live."

"Yeah my mom moved us down here and I hate it I have been trying to move for the longest time but I have to wait until college."

"How long have you been down here?"

"Four years,"

"Wow I think I would have committed suicide. I can't stay here that long." God four years! That sends a shiver down my spine just thinking about it.

"I know right, I don't know what my mom was thinking she's insane." I think I like this Sam guy he understands me and doesn't call me selfish or spoiled.

"Max come on!" Fang yelled.

I turned to see him glaring at Sam. Is someone jealin?

"You came here with Martinez?" Sam said

I turned to look back at him. He looked away from Fang, and had a slightly scared but annoyed look on his face. I wonder what that is about.

"Yeah and I have to go bye. It was nice meeting you." I ran over to Fang (in heels I'm so awesome) and gave him a look.

"Max don't worry about it your not involved. But if you keep hanging out with that douche bag then you will. Stay away from him."

"That was the longest you have ever talked to me."

"Max I'm serious."

"Fang you don't even like me why do you care what happens to me? And don't ever tell me what to do."

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't care."

"God you are so bipolar!" I walked away seething. He didn't like me but now he wants to care about my well being!

"Max you ok?" Ella asked of course holding Iggy's hand.

"No," I hopped inside the car I sat in the seat next to the bags and bible's, not wanting to be near people.

Nudge sat next to me and started talking about something I had no idea what she was saying and I wasn't listening. She didn't seem to care or she didn't notice she just kept talking.

When we got back to the house I was the first one out the car. Angel ran after me.

"Are you going to play with us today?"

"Angel I-" She pulled the Bambi eyes out on me. God!

"Ok, sure, fine. Let me change first." I walked inside the house and went upstairs.

I pulled on a gray bikini, red short shorts, and gray flip flops. Hey it is really hot outside.

Ella came in and changed to in a baby blue bikini, yellow short shorts, and baby blue flip flops.

"You're actually coming?" Ella asked. As she tied the strings to her top.

"Yeah Angel got me."

"Bambi eyes?"

"Yup," Ella laughed

"I saw you talking to that guy at church. You seemed really interested in him. I know he is."

"Yeah he's a cool guy but I still like Fang."

"Yeah but you should have that guy too. Just in case you need him." She winked at me.

"Are you suggesting I use him as a booty call?" I laughed.

"Well if you want I mean he was cute."

"I call dips."

"Ugh but you don't even like blondes!"

"I like to sample ever ice cream flavor before I choice."

"No you don't you always get cookies and cream."

"You know what Ella," I charged at her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**OK I hope you liked it the song was "Watch Me" by the girls on that shake it up show. Again my cousin makes me watch this stuff the only show I really enjoy is Victorious. My favorite part is the beginning. Does anyone ever feel like God set you up for something to laugh at you I do sometimes. Lol R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Party time!**

"Are you girls ready yet? Max why are you trying to kill Ella? Ella what did you do? You know what never mind." Ari walked away shaking his head.

"Why does Ari always ask questions then walk away?" Ella asked from underneath me.

"I don't know but come on everyone is probably waiting for us." I got up and helped Ella stand.

We walked downstairs and out the door. Iggy of course saw us first.

"Ella! Hey Max." He ran up to Ella and pulled her in a huge hug. He had on a white wife beater and blue trunks with sandals.

I smirked. "Awe how cute, so when's the wedding?"

Fang snickered. "So it's not just me that hears wedding bells." He was holding Angel on his hip she was so cute in her pale pink one piece bathing suit. Fang on the other hand was H. O. T. T sexy. He had on nothing trunks and you could see his black boxers underneath. His amazing 8 pack at the mercy of my eyes. And hands. Sigh.

Iggy and Ella's faces were bright red.

"Guys lets leave Ella and Iggy alone. Come on the pool party is about to start! I'm totally excited I can't wait to chill and hangout with everyone! ZOMG! Max, Ella you guys have to sing some songs at the party! People from Fang and Iggy's high school will be there you guys can totally make them even more popular! BTW you guys look amazing! Ya'll have great figures you must work out a lot. Although it might because of all the dancing you do. Fang Iggy have been staring sense you guys came outside-"

"NUDGE!" Fang and Iggy yelled.

"What?"

"Well this party sounds fun let's go." Ella said she ran and grabbed Nudge's hand. Nudge's swim wear looked almost identical to El's but she had on a tankini. Of course Iggy ran after them like a love sick puppy. He snatched Angel out of Fang's arms on the way.

Leaving me and Fang alone as we walked slowly to the car.

"So do you go to a lot of pool parties around here?" I asked trying to make conversation. I know we had a fight earlier. And yesterday. And the day before that. But we could still become friends. Or more. Hopefully more.

"Only when the others go. I won't go with out Ig."

"Would you go if you had a date?"

Fang looked at me and smirked. "Depends on who that date is." Then he did something that really surprised me.

He put his arm around me shoulders and leaned down so he could whisper in my ear.

"You look really hot right now."

I shivered as his cool breath hit my over heating skin.

"Max, Fang come on!" Iggy yelled ruining the moment.

We all walked up to a black F-150 Ranger with black leather seats and a black plush carpet laying neatly in the bed of the truck. The tires were huge almost like monster truck tires. The rims nice and shiny. It had that new car smell and everything. There was now dirt or anything anywhere completely spotless. Everything was organized neatly and the outside looked like it was just washed. Who's car was this?

"Fang please let me drive please!" Iggy begged.

"Ig you know how I am about my baby no."

"Fang this is your car?" I asked shocked. Who new he had it like that.

"Yes and Iggy get off my leg you are not driving my truck!" Fang managed to kick Iggy off his leg as he pouted next to Ella.

"So are we going or not?" Fang said as he hoped in his car.

I sat in the front with Fang, Angel strapped in to her car seat next to Nudge, and Ella and Iggy sat in the bed of the truck. Fang started the engine and we were off. He had American Idiot by Green day blaring on his sound system in the car.

"I put new speakers in."

"You put them in yourself?"

"Yeah I fixed this whole car up my uncle couldn't keep it because he was drunk driving and ran in to tree. Lost his license and everything but he didn't want to get rid of his car so he gave it to me when I was 15. I fixed her up in three months. My uncle taught me how to dive and I got my license when I turned 16."

I couldn't believe it. Here I was with _Fang _having a decent conversation. That has never happened before. But I liked it we were talking. Step 2 complete!

"Wow that's so cool that you know how to fix cars. You can be my new mechanic."

"I know how to work on normal cars. Not flying cars and all that crap ms. Superstar billionaire" He gave me smirk.

"Hey just because I have money that if I wanted to I could buy a flying car does not mean I don't have normal cars-"

"Cars?"

"Shut up,"

"Fine what kind of _cars _do you have?"

"I use to have a Hennessy Jaguar, a C70 Volvo, a Ferrari, and a V6 Mustang. That one was _my _baby no one could come near my car."

"Why did you get rid of all of them?"

"We had to sell them when we moved." I missed my baby.

"Oh. Well why don't you just get another one?"

"I can't I customized my car. My old mechanic did it he made my car a dream car and I will never have that again."

"I could do it."

"You think you could do everything Eduardo did?"

"Yeah. For the right price." He smirked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How much you want?"

"I don't know yet but I'll think about it?" He said as we pulled up to a huge parking lot full of cars.

"We're here!"

Fang cut off the engine and we hoped out. He pulled up his seat and unbuckled Angel. Iggy jumped out of the bed of the truck and helped Ella out.

Angel ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Max!" She pulled me to the entrance of the pool. It was huge like foot ball field. And there was a kiddy pool that was the size of a garage.

As soon as me and Ella walked through the doors people went crazy. Screaming, running up to us, taking pictures, crying all of the above. Me and El just worked the room like we always do as Ari pushed them back from us. Yeah he came to and followed close behind us in the old truck we came down here in.

"Back up! Back up! Let them breath! This old guy said as he walked up to us.

Everyone listened to him but still stared at us like we were goddess'.

The old man turned to us. "I'm sorry we don't get many stars around these parts. Hello my name is George Henson. I am the owner of this here pool house."

Me and Ella shook his hand.

"Hi nice to meet you." As soon as we spoke people started screaming and trying to get near us again.

"I said Get back! Leave these here girls alone they just want to relax!"

"Hey George," Iggy and Fang said. Everyone turned to look at them and like they were gods. Maybe Nudge was right about them being popular.

"Heyya Fang, Iggy. Are these ladies with you and your family?"

"Yeah we're all chillin together," Iggy said like it was an everyday thing.

Everyone at the pool gasped. Then people tried to push up to us again saying they are friends of Iggy and Fang. Oh boy.

"Get back or you will all be kicked out!" George yelled.

"Well you all enjoy yourselves, and sir if you would like some help protecting the girls I can have my guards help you."

"That might be needed thanks," Ari said panting. Poor Ari.

Ella and Iggy went over to the juice bar and Nudge saw some of her friends and ran over I guess to tell them about us.

"Omg! It's Gazzy!" Angel said and ran to go give who I'm guessing is Gazzy a hug.

"Awe how cute," I said staring at the two as they talked excitedly to each other.

"Yeah it is cute but not in the way you think of it. They are more like brother and sister,"

"Well it's still cute."

I walked over to a pool chair and sat down. Fang being Fang pushed me off and sat down.

"Hey! I was there first!" I pushed him off and he fell on his stomach.

"Fine I'll sit on this one." He pulled up the other chair so he could sit next to me.

"Fangy!" Came the most annoying and high pitched voice I have ever heard.

I looked over with "Fangy" to see what the hell that sound was. What I saw will scare me for life. It was a girl with blood red hair and bright green eyes. Her swim suit is legally not a swim wear. It was like Victoria Secret parties and bra. I'm not kidding they were lacy. And matched her hair! She ran like a drunk person and the air around her just screamed SLUT!

"Hi Lissa," I looked over at him and he had the emotionless face on again.

"Hey sexy, why didn't you tell me you were friends with Max Ride!" She smiled.

She turned to me and stretched out her hand. "Hi I'm Lissa Rogers I'm a huge fan!" She is way too perky for my taste.

I forced a smile I don't like this girl. "Hi Lissa it's nice to meet you."

"So Max what is a big star like yourself doing here?" She asked as sat next to Fang on the pool chair practically sitting on his lap. Fang stiffened.

"Visiting family,"

"Oh well how do you know Fang and his family?"

"My grandmother lives across the street from him." Why is she asking so many questions?

"Oh you're related to Ms. Ride! Well duh you both have the same last name!" She giggled. Ew.

"Yeah," Fang seemed to notice the irritation in my voice.

"Wow I'm thirsty anybody else yes, no, ok, bye." And hot tailed it out of here.

Lissa toke his seat and sat next to me.

"So Max are you good friends with Fang?"

"Ummmm we're friends I guess I don't know about good friends."

"Good keep it that way because he's mine." She growled at me. Now the real her comes out.

"Exude me?" How dare she talk to me like that! I can have her kidnapped and never returned faster then she can blink!

"Fang is mine so stay away from him you little whore." She broke every word apart.

"No he isn't he isn't anybodies at the moment!" I was pissed who does she think she is?

"Actually he is. He's my boyfriend." She said with a proud look on her face.

Well I guess that is who she is. Fang's girlfriend.

"…" I didn't have anything to say after that.

"So like I said before watch yourself Ride." With that she got up and ran over to the juice bar where Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang where.

"Hey Max!" I turned to see a wet and shiny Sam smiling down at me.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?" I tried not to show my sadness and anger. Fang was such an asshole he led me on.

"Chillin with some friends wanna hang?"

I looked over at the juice bar. Lissa was standing very close to Fang. Iggy and Ella flirting, Nudge jabbering on, Angel drinking some juice with Gazzy.

Who needs them I'll be leaving soon anyway.

"Sure he grabbed my hand and we walked over to a table of other teens.

"Max this is Mike, Kev., Maya, and Chris. Guys this is Max."

"Hi"

"Sup"

"How's it hangin?"

"Hey"

"Hey everyone," I said

"Hey Max wanna sing something?" Chris said as he turned up the volume of a big boom box. I was one of my songs.

"Sure" I sat down on top of the table with the others.

_**Mike:**__ You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh  
>We got the swag so she drippin' swagoo<br>You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh  
>We got the swag so she drippin' swagoo<em>

_**Max:**__ I may be young, but I'm ready  
>To give you all my love<br>I told my girls you can get it  
>Don't slow it down, just let it go <em>I had the attention of everyone at the pool. Fang looked pissed that I was with Sam and his friends. So what he has a girlfriend he shouldn't worry about me.__

_So in love  
>I'd give it all away<br>Just don't tell nobody tomorrow  
>So tonight,<br>I'll do it every way  
>Cause knockin' til the morning light<em>

_**All the girls: **__Cause we like to party, hey hey hey  
>Cause we like to party, hey hey hey<br>Cause we like to party_

_**Max: **__Your touch is driving me crazy  
>I can't explain the way I feel<br>Tuck down with the radio on  
>And the night belong to us<br>Just hold me close, don't let me go_

_So in love  
>I don't care what they say<br>I don't care if they talking tomorrow  
>Cause tonight's the night<br>That I give you everything  
>Music knockin' 'til the morning light<em>

_**Kev.: **__Set the scene, three thousand degrees  
>Ain't worried 'bout them f-ck niggas over there, but they worried 'bout me<br>I got a homeboy named Butta and another homeboy, that nigga named Cheese  
>Fuck wit' me baby, I make it milk 'til it drip down yo' knees<br>Spit this shit fo' rillo, brain brillo  
>Kiddo say he looks up to me, this just makes me feel old<br>Never thought that we could become someone else's hero  
>Man, we were just in the food court, eating our gyro<br>Yesterday, that's the way, every single mornin' I try to pray  
>Grandmom 'n them, they never forgot, and nothin' else really mean nuttin' to me<br>I ain't stuntin' to beat, talkin' to me?  
>Girl, why you f-ckin' wit' me? Move on, ain't nuttin' to see<br>Pssh, always somethin' to salt, I'm the raw, off the rip  
>'Cause of him, all of them, will remem, ber the men<br>And that they fell in love with rap, black like havin' your cousin back  
>Blue like when that rent is due, cream like when I'm lovin' you <em>Kev. Is good I might need to sign him.__

_**Max: **__So in love  
>I'd give it all away<br>Just don't tell nobody tomorrow  
>Cause tonight's the night<br>That I give you everything  
>Music knockin' 'til the morning light<em>

_**All the girls: **__Cause we like to party, hey hey hey  
>Cause we like to party, hey hey hey<br>Cause we like to party_

_**Mike:**__You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh  
>We got the swag so she drippin' swagoo<br>You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh  
>We got the swag so she drippin' swagoo<em> I look over at the bar again and Ella looks beyond pissed. Oh boy I'll be hearing about that later on.

"Max that was awesome!" Sam gave me a hug and spins me around I giggled.

"Thanks," I blushed Sam was really cute and a nice guy.

People applaud and cheered and came over to us.

"Hey lets all get the pool its hot as hell out here!" Chris yelled jumping in.

I slid off my shorts and flip flops. We all ran and followed his lead.

Me and Sam swam around each other messing around and flirting. For some reason I kept looking over at Fang and he was glaring daggers at us more Sam then me.

"Excuse me everyone I would like to sing a song. For someone special." I looked up from me and Sam's staring contest to see Ella on top of the counter from the bar.

Everyone cheered. Ella gave one of the guys that worked there a nod and music starting playing from speakers. Oh boy I wonder who this song is for. Note my sarcasm.

_**Ella:**__ I call you up when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<br>Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know. _Is she really doing this? Ella has never been this bold before!__

_[Chorus]  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me! _Gee I wonder who the best friend is. (Cough Nudge cough)_  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!_ He kinda does look like a punk rock drummer. That probably is his real height too._  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<em> Everyone here fist pumped as did Ella_  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<em>

_I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too<br>shy.  
>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.<br>Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do.<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?<br>I really hope I can get him alone.  
>I just don't, don't want her to know.<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah! <em>I am absolutely speechless she is now sitting on his lap singing to him! _  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and<br>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<em>

_Cause he's such a dream.  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean,  
>If you weren't related.<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to!<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother. _With that she kissed him.

As Nudge would say, **ZOMFG!**

I looked over at Sam who was clapping like so many other people. But not a lot of girls. Actually they were glaring. At them. Wtf?

I got out the pool and grabbed but my stuff back on.

"Max where are you going?" Sam asked behind me. When did he get out?

"Umm I have to go. Me and Ella have to go." I pushed pass him.

"Umm ok I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, bye."

I was fast walking over to Iggy and Ella when I heard something I feared I would hear.

"I can't believe she did that."

"I know all he is going to do is break her heart just like he has done to every other girl. You know his saying no girl left unturned. "

"Poor Ella. I guess we will be hearing a break up song from her next." The two girls laughed together.

And that is why I had a bad sickening feeling when I saw all those girls glaring at Iggy. He is player. Well I'll be damned if he plays my sister.

I ran over to the bar and pulled them apart. I dragged Ella out the pool place and to the parking lot.

"Max let me go!" she kicked and screamed.

"Ella we need to get back to grandma's place,"

"Whoa Max where's the fire?" Said Iggy behind us.

"You stay away from my sister you son of a bitch! I know what you do and you are not going to do it to my sister!"

"Max what are you talking about?" Ella pushed me away from her.

"Iggy is a player and I will not let him do to you what he has already done to so many other girls!"

"Max your insane you need to go lay down. Fang can you take her home?"

"No El listen to me I'm being serious! Fang don't touch where is your little skank?"

"Max!"

"What I'm trying to protect you! How can you believe these people we just met over your sister?"

"You know why because my sister only care about herself and is trying to leave anyway!" She said tears running down her face.

"Ella I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!" How could she say that to me?

"You're the only one hurting me Max!" I stepped back like she just slapped me.

"Fine stay here whatever I'm leaving." I turned around and stared to walk back to grannies house.

"Max I'll drive you," Fang said.

"No I'll walk just leave me alone." As I started walking I notice a guy with a camera taking pictures of us. Great this will be on the news by tonight. And they found us.

**Ok it is finished! Well this chapter anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Max is gonna be crazy in this chapter!**

It toke me nearly two hours to get back to granny poo's house. I was now completely dry and had an unwanted tan. I never saw Fang's truck drive by so they must still be at the pool. Goody for them I hope they all drown except Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. Ari had been driving slowly beside me the whole time he tried to get me in the car but after much arguing stopped his attempts and just drove silently next to me.

I walked in the house sweaty, hungry, and tire.

"Max the hell happened to you? And where is Ella?" That last part was for Ari.

"Ella and Max got in an argument so Max left and Ella is with the others, the pool has security so I thought Max was in more danger then Ella." I didn't pay attention to them I just went to fridge and got a water bottle, some chicken and string beans.

"Well nice to see yous a eatin all that walkin made ya hungry huh?" said granny poo in the dinning room.

"How did you know I walked?"

"Is done a told ya Max Is knows yous betta then ya think." She winked at me.

I sat next to her and started eating. "How do you know so much about me? And don't give me that 'I have eyes in the back of my head' crap or whatever."

"Max Is knows yous because Is am yous. Wes just a like suga. Where yous think all think all that mouth and attitude come from?"

I looked more closely at grandma. She had very few wrinkles, a few gray hairs in her long curly brown sun streaked hair. Her face was heart shaped and you could tell in her younger days she had strong cheek bones. She had soft full pink lips that only add to the beauty of her perfect smile. She had a straight nose with a few freckles spread over to her cheeks and lastly her eyes. Big brown beautiful unbarfed chocolate eyes. Everything was just like me. She was like an older version of me. Or was I a younger version of her because she's old.

"Suga yous a younga version of me. And Is ain't old Is just aged."

"Grandma." I gave her a look.

"Ok fine Is old but Is still got it going on." She broke out in a pose.

I laughed so hard I nearly fell out my chair.

Grandma laughed with me. "Ok but seriously Max Is know yous don't think Is a know what yous going through but Is do. And Is know that yous a going through but Is do. And Is know that yous a going to make mistakes but yous a find a clever way to fix em. After all yous got ya wits from me."

After my heart to heart with grandma and eating I went to take a long shower. When I came back this was on my bed.

_Max,_

_Staying the night at Iggy and Fang's house. We are all having a big sleep over they don't have school tomorrow something about teachers day or whatever. Fang and the kids… and me and Iggy all want you to come. I feel bad about our fight earlier I'm sorry, I love you._

_Ella,_

I crunched up the note. Oh please! She is such a fake all of them are especially Iggy and Fang!

"Oh trust me I'm going out tonight but it's not to some stupid sleep over."

I opened one of my suit cases and pulled out black fish net tights, black booty shorts that say bad girl on the butt in hot pink, a black lace thong and matching push up bra, a hot pink skin tight low cut tank, and black combat boots.

"Oh trust me I'm going out."

I put everything on then applied makeup, mascara, black eyeliner, black smoky eye shadow, a little blush and hot pink lip gloss. I grabbed my black motorcycle jacket and big black leather purse on the way out the door.

Quietly I snuck downstairs. Luckily everyone was in the kitchen cleaning so no one saw me grab the keys to the truck and hurry out the door as quite as possible.

I hoped in the driver seat and started the truck. The clock said 8:30 where to go, where to go? I put the truck in reverse and backed out the driveway heading to Phoenix.

Dad was right it was a two hour drive. It's 10:45 and I'm just pulling up to a bar called shooters. Reminds me of hooters. I pulled out a black short almost boy cut wig from my purse. It looked like a guy lined me up in the back and kept the top kind of long because it's spiked and the side bang on my right eye was long. I kinda looked like how Rihanna's hair did when it was black and short.

After making sure all my hair was covered I looked in the mirror one more time. I looked so bad ass I didn't even recognize myself (which is the whole point) I defiantly look old enough to drink (again the whole point). I cut the engine and got out the car locking it.

The bar looked really cool it was made out of brick and the door was metal and heavy looking. A big red light up sign in the front above the door said shooters most of the windows where broken, I could hear heavy metal music blaring inside and the outside smelled like sex and pee. This bar is awesome.

I walked inside and my ears popped from the volume of how loud _Love Gun _by Kiss was playing from some where. There seemed to be a fight going on because this really big guy just slammed this other guys head through a window. Guess that explains all the broken windows.

I sat on one of the stools at the bar.

"What can I get you beautiful?" said a skinny little guy who looked like he shouldn't be working here because he might get killed!

"Green apple Smirnoff and keep em coming." That is like the only alcohol I drink.

"You got it," he winked and left then came back with four in his hands.

"Hey you go sweet thang,"

"Thanks keep the change." I opened my first bottle like a pro.

"Hey I'm Derek," said a guy in all black, tan skin, and clear blue eyes he reminded me of Fang (except for the eyes) which made me angry.

"Get away from me." I said turning back to my drink.

"What's wrong baby I'm just being friendly," I ignored him.

"Come on you want to go to the bathroom it's quiet and we can get to know each other better." He kissed up my neck and I pushed him away.

"Get off me you can take that invite and shove it up your ass!"

"Come on don't be like that baby," He placed his hand way to high on my leg. I turned and punched him in the face. He fell off his chair but got back up.

"You bitch!" I kicked his friend downstairs so hard he will never be able to have kids. He dropped to his knees and screamed like a girl.

"Now who's the bitch!" I grabbed one of my bottles and hit him over the head with it. It broke on impact and he was out Smirnoff running down him. A couple of guys picked him up and threw him out the window. The girls sighed at how strong they are.

I sat back down on my stool.

"Four more please,"

I was drunk off my handle I had like 30 Smirnoff's and then a couple of guys and girls started buying me drinks. We all got drunk together and had fun one of the girls even batted my back as I threw up! They were all just really cool people they knew me as Nikia don't ask why it was the first thing that popped in to my alcohol influenced brain.

Well now I was in the truck driving to this awesome club I heard about. And before you get on me about drunk driving let me just say, suck it I am a fucking fantastic drunk driver!

So any way I made it to the club it was called _Kill the lights _it had nothing but neon colors and lights. Which my drunken eyes loved! The bouncer looked me up and down then let me in no questions asked. Score! As soon as I went in I saw a lot of people with glowing objects in the blacked out club the only light available were on the people or the different neon color gigantic chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the dance floor it changed colors! I went over to the lounge area and but my stuff down and toke off my jacket. It was hot! Or maybe I was hot? I went straight to the dance floor and started dancing with some guy he looked a little like Sam so I was ok dancing on him.

I danced and drank with a couple of people we hung out and did god knows what but I didn't care! Hours passed and I could feel myself about to pass out but first I want to sing!

I ran up to the DJ and toke him to put on one of "Max Ride's" songs but let me sing it.

_Turn up the music _I started dancing on the DJ_  
>Let's get out on the floor<br>I like to move it  
>Come and give me some more<br>Watch me gettin' physical  
>And out of control<br>There's people watchin' me  
>I never miss a beat<em>

_Steal the night  
><em>_**Kill the lights **_Everyone screamed that part. _  
>Feel it under your skin <em>I got on the dance floor and started dancing with random people._  
>Time is right<br>Keep it tight  
>Cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up  
>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose<br>(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor _People from the lounge area and bar all got up and headed to the dance floor. Didn't I say _Evacuate the dancefloor_?_  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground <em>I pointed at the DJ and he winked at me.__

_Everybody in the club _The DJ decided to be my back up._  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<em>

_My body's aching _I found my club buddies and started dancing with them the Sam looka like was grinding on me. _  
>System overload<br>Temperatures rising _I started grinding back._  
>I'm about to explode<br>Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
>It's got me hypnotized<br>Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night  
><em>_**Kill the lights**__  
>Feel it under your skin<br>Time is right  
>Keep it tight<br>Cause it's pulling you in _ I left my group and went back to the DJ_  
>Wrap it up<br>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
>(Feels like an overdose)<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/cascada/evacuate_the_ ]__  
>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<em>

_Come on and evacuate _ I crouched down near the DJ's equipment and hit it to the beat. _  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>Push it to the top<br>Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>You don't have to be afraid<em>

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
>That got everybody in the club going mad<br>So everybody in the back  
>Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang<br>Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
>Let me see you wreck that thang<br>And drop it down low, low  
>Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo<em>

_Everybody in the club _ I grinded on the DJ._  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Everybody in the club  
>I'm infected by the sound<br>Everybody in the club  
>Stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground _I jumped off his little spot at the head of the club and back on the dance floor.__

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound _I made it to the center of the dance floor and moved with everybody._  
>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground <em>Everyone fell out on the floor.

When we got back up everyone cheered. Best night I have ever had here! But I need to go home. I went over to the lounge are and grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out the club.

I stumbled and tripped and fell all the way to the truck.

"Where are my keys?" I slurred as I dug through my purse.

"I lost them I can't find my keys," I dumped all of my stuff out of the purse and on the ground.

"Where are my keys?" I looked in my jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of shiny keys.

"Oh," I giggled and hiccupped. I opened the door and got in pulling out my phone to look at the time.

"Holy shit its 4:15." I giggled. That was the last thing I said before I passed out in the car parked in a parking lot of a club in phoenix all alone.

**Ok that's enough for one day. Song is Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada . Tell me what you think should be in the next chapter I have an idea but I'm open to suggestions! R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**My life sucks.**

When I woke up I was extremely hot.

"Uuuuuugggggghhhh!" I got up slowly from my weird sleeping position of half my body in the driver seat and the other half in the passenger seat.

Wait a second why am I in a car? Whose car is this? I looked around wildly ignoring the protest of my neck, burning in my eyes from the bright light and pounding in my head. I was in the truck dad brought. I put on my Prada sunglasses my eyes hurt so bad! Looking out the windshield I saw that I was in a parking lot of some club called kill the lights.

Wait a club? I wasn't supposed to be in fount of a club! I was supposed to be at granny poo's house! The last thing I remember is that stupid guy that I beat up. What all happened? At least I still have my wig on so no one knew who I was. Lord knows I really don't need to be on the news about wild partying.

Suddenly my stomach churned. Oh no. I leaped out the car and threw up what I'm guessing to be all the alcohol in my system. Which was a lot because I was bent over staring at the parking lot ground for like 20 minutes. After that horrible episode was over I noticed all my belongings from inside my purse were on the ground so now I was picking them up. WTF? Thank god I didn't get puke on my stuff. After I gather all my shit I got back in the car that's when I noticed that inside the car on the passenger side was throw up. Great as if I'm not screwed enough!

"FML," I muttered as I checked my phone for the time it was 10:47 am but I was more focused on the 16 missed calls I had from dad, 14 from Ari, 23 from Ella and 56 from an unknown number. Wow someone beat Ella? I also had like 200 text messages. Oh boy. I'll call everyone when I get the car clean, myself and buy some clothes that I can walk in the house with.

I stopped at a CVS and brought a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, Advil, an icepack, and a bottle of water. I toke two Advil's then brushed my teeth in the parking lot I used all the toothpaste and mouthwash then threw the evidence away.

As I drove to my next stop I put the ice pack on my lower back. For some reason it really hurt. My next stop was this store called Cato's I brought a white t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and black wedges. I put the bag in the back seat then headed to my third stop, Motel 6.

I paid for a one stay and went to my room. As I was taking a shower I found a few things that I must have gotten last night. Like the fact I had two new piercings and a tattoo! I now have my cartilage done with a little diamond and I have a silver industrial both on my right ear. My tat is a tramp stamp! (That's why my lower back was on fire!) It's a red heart with a devil tale and horns. It looks like the bad girls club symbol. Really I couldn't get something original! I put the ice pack back on it and cleaned my piercings after I changed in to my new clothes and put my wig back on.

I went back to the main office and said I had a change of planes and won't be staying here. The guy at the front desk didn't seem too happy to give me my money back. Oh well on to my last stop before I had to the bat's house.

"Wow wee! Ma'am this here car sticks! I'd be madder then a dog with 3 legs chasin after cat if my friend this here to my truck." What?

Oh you guys maybe more confused then I am so let me help. I found a car wash called Big Sal's Car Wash to get the throw up cleaned and Big Sal is a hilly billy.

"Yeah I am mad so do think you can take care of this for me?"

"Well sure I can little missy! I'll have you're here truck cleaner then a doctor office!" Err…

"Great how soon will it be done?"

"Faster then a pig slidin down a mud hill!" Oh my god.

"You don't worry your pretty little head just go inside and relax and when shes a done I'll get ya."

"Thanks." I walked inside his little shop but didn't sit down I called dad.

"Max?" Came dad's panicked voice over the phone on the second ring. Wow.

"Hey dad." I heard a lot of sighs of relief on the other end. Everyone must be there and I must be on speaker.

"Max, where the hell are you?"

"In Phoenix,"

"What! Why are you there? Without any protection!" I walked around Sal's little shop looking at all the weird crap he had I think the thing hanging near his door is a rabbits' foot. Gross!

"I just wanted to be left alone for a while. I have a disguise on so no one will recognize me."

"How do you know?"

"I've been out all this time did you see anything about me on the news?"

"Actually we have. It's about you and Ella."

"What?"

"They know where we are now and they are also saying that you two are splitting up."

"What!"

"Max?" It was Ella.

"Hey El,"

"I'm sorry about our fight."

"Me too Ella bell."

"Dad says we need to make an interview with Ellen and speak. We need to make appearances more not just at the pool and church."

"So no more hiding?"

"No more hiding." A smile spread across my face.

"I guess we're back then."

"We're back baby."

"I'll be home soon."

"Ok hurry,"

"You know it."

As soon as I got off the phone Mr. Fix It hilly billy edition came in.

"Alright little missy she's a done."

"Thanks" I paid him and ran out of there to the truck. I smelled good inside.

I started the engine and zoomed down the streets to grandma's house. I toke off my wig and put it in my of clothes from last night. Maybe now that where out of hiding we can go back to L.A.

Boy was I wrong.

**Line!**

When I got back to the house everyone was outside waiting for me. Dad, Ari, grandma, Ella, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. Wow I guess I was really missed.

"Max!" Ella cried as soon as I jumped out the truck. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Omg Issffooy!" we said together I'm so sorry for flipping out on you.

"Ik El Ijwtpy." I said I know El I just want protect you.

"Istygmcf." El said I'm stronger then you give me credit for.

"Ik isily," I know I'm sorry I love you.

"Ilyt." I love you too. We hugged again and everyone on the porch looked confused but awed anyway.

Everyone came up to us and we had a big group hug. Fang hugged me from behind.

"I need to talk to you after all this is over." He whispered in my ear. Maybe it was the bottle of Advil I downed or there was still alcohol in my system or maybe it was the way his breath sent a pleasant tingle down my spine but I nodded my head yes.

**Line!**

We all piled in grandmas' house in the living room. Me and Ells sat on the couch Iggy by her feet, Fang standing close to me on my side of the couch, Angel on my lap, Gazzy by my feet, Nudge spread out on the floor, dad and Ari on the other couch and Grandma in her rocking chair.

"Ok so I have an announcement,' Dad said getting up once we were all situated.

"In order for Max and Ella to make a good impression on Ellen DeGeneres's show we need to show them as regular kids that make mistakes but are still good. So I have enrolled you girls in to high school." 

"WHAT!" I and Ella cried. I nearly dropped Angel.

"Whoa, wait, rewind, pause, and eraser dad you can't be serious." I said trying to calm down before I make all the kids cry.

"Nope you will be starting school tomorrow Ari and I went school shopping before you got here Max,"

"Wait dad how come I didn't see you guys leave and what car did you use?"

"Ella dear yous was to busy smooching on Iggy to notice anything," Grandma said making Iggy and Ella blush. I glared at Iggy.

"And as for transportation they used my old buggy out back."

"Oh." We all said.

"Anyway you girls will be attending Saguaro Cactus high school." Dad announced sounding proud of himself.

"That's our school," Fang and Iggy said at the same time.

"Hey the creepy twin thing is ours!" Ella and I shouted.

"Is not,"

"Is too stop stealing our thing!"

"Hey!" Dad shouted getting our attention back.

"Can we please get on track here? Max, Ella you will be attending Iggy and Fang's school. Your interview with Ellen is scheduled for this Friday right after school is over at 2:30 got it?"

Friday! But I'm leaving with Dylan Friday! Crap what am I going to do? I need this interview but I also need to get the hell out of here!

"Yeah dad Friday's perfect right Max?" Ella gave me this look like you better not ruin this for us. I hate how she always knows what I'm thinking!

I forced a smile on my face. "Yeah," I looked over at Ella. "Perfect."

**Line!**

After that whole thing Fang and everyone else went back to his house to get ready for the sleepover. While me and Ella, were upstairs packing our over night bags.

"I swear Max if you do anything stupid this week I will strangle you."

"Ella I'm not going to do anything stupid. I never do stupid things." I said as I packed my bag.

"Oh really because I didn't know you could wear a shirt and bottoms." She retorted while looking at my bag.

I looked down and I had two shirts, night clothes and my bathroom stuff in the bag. Oh my bad.

"Dumbass," she mutters going back to her bag.

"Fine I quit you do it!" I sneered throwing the bag on my bed and stomping out the room.

I walked in the kitchen and almost ran in to grandma.

"Oh dear yous gave me a fight."

"Sorry." I brushed past her and went to the fridge grapping an apple.

"Yous alright honey comb?"

"No me and Ella are kinda sorta but not really but are fighting."

"…What?" I sighed.

"We are having complications with each other."

"Oh well sit down and tell me bout it."

Me and grandma walked over to the dinning room table and sat down next to each other.

"I just don't understand why she won't listen to me. She always listens to me no matter what I say! If I say something isn't right she will agree with me if I hate something she hates something. I don't get it it's like… like…"

"Like she growin a mind of her own." Grandma put in.

"Ella has always had a mind of her own I just said we think the same. It's a twin thing."

"No it's your thing Ella is branchin out and your afraid she might leave because she ain't always up your behind now."

"Ella has never been up my behind! She does everything I do and likes everything I like because we are sisters!" I was beyond pissed how dare she say that Ella does not follow me.

"I rememba havein this same conversation with my other child-"

"Wait other child I thought mom was an only child she never mentioned siblings."

"I figured as much. Yes I had anotha child theys was twins' too. Your momma Isabella and her sista Marylyn. Mary was so much like you, the leada of the two. Bella did everythin Mary did; you couldn't find one wit out the otha! In high school Bella started branchin off tryin new things.

She joined Chorus at school, and Drama. She loved it and made lots of friends. Mary was horribly jealous of her she was afraid to be alone and she ain't had no one to boss around tell em what to do when to do it and how to do it. She and Bella always was a agruin whenevea Bella had a show she nevea came and closed herself off.

She ran away with some boy she met at some bar she too young to go in to anyway. Then three days lata we got a phone call from the Georgia police department that her body and the boys body was found in a car wreck. They was dead. And that's when Bella sank in to her depression she started using all types of drugs in and out of jail rehab's she stopped performin and everythin. Then she found your daddy and she was alright she had that light in her again."

"Until she relapsed."

"Yesa but I don't recon that had anythin to do wit her bein depressed. I recon it was just because all the drugs she was around. Hollywood has a lota drugs involved with it."

"Yeah it does." I said sadly. I am amazed at myself for sitting here listening to something about mom. I haven't talked about her in years.

"So do ya undastand honey comb? Ella is just growin out her little shell."

"Yeah," I said getting up as I saw Ella coming down stairs with our stuff.

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it." I growled as I stomped out the dinning room and out the house Ella right behind me.

"Did you get in to another fight with grandma?" She asked handing me my over night bag and book bag.

"No we just talked." I replied through my teeth. I how dare Ella grow up I didn't tell her to go exploring I need to keep an eye on her and she's trying to release my grip on her. I'm the oldest! Well by one minute but still! She has always come to me for everything now because she has her first real boyfriend who is a player she wants to do stuff for herself? No not gonna happen I don't care if I have to literally chain her to me she will not end up like mom!

"What has your thong too tight?"

"Nothing do you want to go to this sleep over or not?"

"Ok ok geez calm down I'm sorry ok? I'll let it go." See Ella always listens to me and that is how it's going to stay. Because all we have is each other and she needs me. She isn't strong enough to go out in the world on her own. But she wants to stay here. Maybe I can talk her in to coming back to L.A. with me.

We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now where at Fang's house. Ella knocked on the door and of course it instantly opened and Iggy was on the other side of it.

"Ella, Max! Glad you could come." He stepped aside for us to step in.

"Hey Iggy," I said coldly.

"Hey Iggy!" Ella said over excitedly and kissed him hard on the lips. I rolled my eyes and went in search of everyone else before I throttle Iggy.

"Max!" Angle, Nudge, and Gazzy screamed when they saw me walk in the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey guys!" I said happily as I gave them all a huge.

"Max you have to play with us before we go to bed." Angle begged.

"Ok what are you playing?"

"Find Fang." Gazzy answered.

"What kind of game is that?"

"Well Fang usually hides from us because he doesn't want to be bothered. And we all want to play with him so he came up with this 'game' but it's more like a bet anyway the deal was that if we can find where he is hiding he has to play with us the rest of the day. We have been playing this game before Angel as born and me and Iggy by ourselves have only found him 10 times with Angel and Gazzy we found him 5 he as gotten better and better over the years. We think he hides in the same spot every time but we don't know where it is! I think he built like an underground tunnel that leads to a different country but you never know! What do you think max? Are you gonna help us?"

We all know who that was.

"Yeah sure," I said after my minded processed everything Nudge just said.

"You can put you stuff right here near the couch." Angel instructed.

"Ok." I put my stuff down and turned to the others.

"Ok let's go find Fang you guys check in the house and I'll check outside."

"Yay!" They shouted and ran off. I knew exactly where Fang was.

I walked outside Ella and Iggy moved somewhere they weren't even on my mind at the moment. I stepped outside and went around the house out back. The back of there house was beautiful an amazing garden with all types of fruits, veggies, and flowers it was like stepping in to a dream. Trees and bushes grew and had berries and apples and oranges everything. Then the river that split in the middle had clear beautiful water with fish swimming through a wooden bridge was built so they could walk across to get to the other side.

You maybe wondering why I am here and how I know this is back here and how I know Fang is here. Well stupid reader I did use to live a cross the street and I said there house use to be a ice cream shop and the back of it was a playground where the kids played after we ate our ice cream. We use to swim in the river and the wooden use to be cement and none of these fruits and veggies and stuff use to be here just grass trees bushes and the playground. But the one feature they do have in common is the huge tree sits big and strong past the river it was old but would never die it has been here forever. Standing at 55 ft 12 yards thick it has many branches and leaves but they don't grow fruit or anything many birds make nest in that tree because it as so many leaves and branches no one can see threw it and not many people can climb it. But I can and I know Fang can and that is where he hides.

I started climbing up the tree twisting and turn my body just barely sliding my body in between the branches to climb to middle. Yeah you kinda have to be slim and in good health to do this. I finally made it to a thick branch and leaning against it hiding in the shade was Fang sleeping. I sat next to him on the branch getting my balance.

"GET UP!" I screamed in his ear hitting the top of his head.

"WA!" He jumped nearly falling off the branch.

"Max what the hell is wrong with you I could have fallen and killed myself! How did you get up here anyway no one can climb this tree but me?"

"Dear Fang I use to live here and go to this ice cream place I use to climb this tree everyday."

Fang sighed. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because there is no where to hid in the house and I don't think even you can dig a tunnel to another country." I giggled.

"So I see you have been coming up with ideas with Nudge." He scooted over to make room for me on the branch next to him.

"Don't worry no one knows but me that this is your hiding place."

"Good,"

"So I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Fang turned to look me in the eyes. "Why did you tell me to go find my little skank yesterday?"

I looked down at my feet in shame. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have insulted your girlfriend."

Man I need a Mede Pedi ASAP!

"What girlfriend?" Is he serious right now?

"The redheaded wonder at the pool she told me she was your girlfriend." Was he really trying to play stupid right now! This just makes him an even bigger jerk!

Then I heard the most amazing sound ever and turned to the source. Fang was laughing! As in not just a chuckle or a snicker he was full out laughing. Why is he laughing?

"Max I don't have a girlfriend and if I did it would never be Lissa. I hate to disrespect women but she's a slut. She tells every girl that is interested in me that she is my girlfriend because she wants to be but I don't like her."

Oh. Wait a minute…

"I'm not interested in you!" I blushed a clear sign I was lying.

"Max I already knew from day one you liked me. I just don't return the feelings. May one day I'll give you a chance but I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Why not?" I almost whined.

"Because I have school to focus on I want to collage on a scholarship."

"So if you get a scholarship to a collage you like then you would date?" I asked already cooking up a plan.

Fang leaned closer to me. "Possibly." He whispered. Causing me to giggle.

"I'll keep that in mind." With that I winked at him at started climbing down the tree Fang following.

We walked back to the house enjoying the light breeze outside. Fang opened the door for me (always a country gentlemen) and we were greeted by the noise of little kids running around, Iggy yelling at them to calm down, Ella laughing at Iggy and his poor attempts and the smell of something wonder being cooked in the kitchen.

Fang sighed behind me, and grabbed my hand taking us to the living room. The kids were jumping off the walls. Pillows thrown everywhere, furnisher flipped over, and them screaming while chasing each other.

"Hey!" Fang's voice boomed scaring the kids so they freeze in mid step, causing me and Ella to jump not expecting that from him, and making Iggy sigh in relief as he headed to the kitchen.

"Put everything back the way it was, clean yourselves up and come to dinner after dinner in the showers pj's and bed. Go!" The kids got to work right away.

Me and Ella looked at him in shock. Who knew he was a good daddy?

"What?" He asked shrugging. It was then that I realized he hadn't let go of my hand.

**Line!**

After everything was back in place and we all washed our hands dinner was served. The surprising part… Iggy cooked it. I was amazed who knew he could cook? That defiantly impressed Ella. He made spaghetti with meat ball. And everything ha made from scratch. Meaning he made the pasta the sauce and the meat balls! Country men just surprise me everyday.

The food was delicious. "Iggy this is so good!" Me and Ella said together.

Iggy chuckled. "Thank you girls."

"So is Iggy the mommy of the house and Fang the daddy?" I snickered. Angle, Nudge and Ella giggled. Iggy glared at me and Fang kicked me under the table.

"OW!" I said throwing a meat ball at him. He of course threw one back and then…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Gazzy yelled throwing some of his food at Nudge. And so began the food fight.

I dumped my plate on top of Fangs head and Ella did the same thing to Iggy. We turned to each other and high fived. But then we were both picked up and used as body shields as the kids threw food at us.

"Put us down!" We screamed.

"Never!" Fang and Iggy yelled back. I kicked Fang in his knee and he dropped me I crawled under the table to hide. Then Ella was right next to me.

"How did you get away?"

"I bit his hand."

"Nice." Fang and Iggy recovered from their injuries and pulled us out from under he table. We screamed bloody murder.

"Help us get the kids." They said me and Ella nodded. We grabbed a bunch of spaghetti and threw it at them.

"Guys my hair!" Nudge screamed trying to run and doge. After about ten minutes we ran out of food to throw so we stated cleaning up.

"Angle, Nudge and Gazzy you guys go upstairs and cleanup. Get ready for bed." They pouted but obeyed. Trudging up the stairs covered in pieces of meat ball, spaghetti and sauce.

We cleaned up the kitchen and dinning room then went upstairs after them Fang and Iggy showing us the showers.

"This is the hall bathroom I'll be in my bathroom in my room if you need me." Fang said.

I walked in the spotless bathroom closing and locking the door behind me. The water was nice and warm I scrubbed my entire body clumps of sauce falling to the shower floor.

I got dressed and my rather skimpy night clothes. Note to self: do not let Ella back you're over night bag. A black low cut tank and red plaid boxer shorts. Nice El nice.

I walked out and Ella came out of a bathroom a little down the hall wear clothes to the same thing as me but her boxers were yellow plaid. We walked in to the huge guest room where everyone is sleeping tonight and laid down on our sleeping bags.

It was now 9:30 and everyone was in the room Angle Gazzy and Nudge slept in the bed and Fang, me, Ella and Iggy on the floor.

"Guys we can't sleep up here." Came Angle's quite voice in the dark room.

"Ang. Go to sleep we have school tomorrow." Fang said in the we are not pulling this tonight voice.

"But we are afraid of the monsters." Gazzy said.

"The only monsters in here are Nudge-"

"Hey I'm still up you know!"

"Fang-"

"Why me?"

"Iggy-"

"Mwahahahahah!"

"Ella-"

"Hey!"

"And me." I got up the same time Ella did and we turned the lights on and turned the radio on.

**Both: **_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters _Me and Ella walked back to everyone _  
>Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters<em>

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

**Ella: **_Heart thumps and you jump _Ella looks so cute doing her little dance. _  
>Comin' down with goosebumps!<br>You dare to go there  
>I'm a I'm a get you so scared!<em>

**Both: **_We're warning you _I grabbed Fang and pulled him up with me. Ella did the same to Iggy._  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' you  
>Ehh ehh<br>_  
><strong>Ella: <strong>_You stayed in too late _Ok when did Ella learn how to do… that this dirty dance that she is doing on Iggy. _  
>To be getting afraid<br>This scene extreme...  
>I I I I'm a get you so scared<em>!

**Both: **_We're warning you  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Ehh ehh<br>_  
><strong>Max: <strong>_Gonna get your body shakin' _Fang smirked at me enjoying me dancing around him._  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

**Both: **_Here we go... _we still need to practice this dance we were supposed to perform in October I wonder if that's still going to happen _  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (a yeah eh oh)<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (ah yeah eh oh)<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>If you're only dreaming<br>Why I hear you screaming?  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (ah yeah eh oh)<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>_  
><em>Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters <em>Ella opened the bedroom door and we all ran out in to the hall_  
>Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters<br>_  
><strong>Max: <strong>_You hide or you try... _I flipped down the hall doing almost acrobatic moves but in a creepier way._  
>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<br>We thrill to your chill...  
>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<em>

**Both: **_We're warning you  
>We're hauntin' you yeah<br>We're wantin' to yeah  
>Ehh ehh<br>_  
><strong>Max: <strong>_We might just bite underneath the moonlight _I bit Fang on the neck then smoothed the burn over by licking it. He moaned quietly and shot me a glare. _  
>More fun if you run!<br>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'  
><em>  
><strong>Both: <strong>_We're warning you  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Ehh ehh<br>_  
><strong>Ella: <strong>_Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

**Both: **_Here we go...  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (a yeh eh) <em>I slid down the banister of the stairs and flipped off. _  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (a yeah eh)  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>If you're only dreaming  
>Why I hear you screaming?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (a yeah eh)  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
>Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters!<em>

**Max: **_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head _I grabbed Nudge and Angel's hands spinning us around._  
>Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<em>

**Gazzy: **_Gonna get your body shakin' _That was the craziest thing I ever heard Gazzy made his voice extremely deep. _  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

**Both: **_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (a yeah eh) _Dancing need work but still good!_  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (a yeah eh)  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>If you're only dreaming  
>Why I hear you screaming?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (comin' to get ya)  
>I'm comin' to get ya!<em>

**Ella: **_I'm comin' to get ya! _She gave Iggy a big kiss.

**Max: **_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye  
>I'm comin' to get ya!<em>

We all collapsed on the big couch in the living room laughing our heads off. That's when the front door opened and closed we all went quite trying to be invisible. Like that was gonna happen. A tired and annoyed looking Dr. M walked past the living room then back tracked and stared at us.

"What are ya'll doing up?" As soon as she said that we all ran.

"GO GO GO!" Iggy said rushing us all up the stairs. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled he with him. We got to the room turned off the radio and light.

"OW! Gazzy that was my foot!"

"Sorry but I can't see!"

"Guy shut up and get in bed!" we stumbled and tripped and fell over each other trying to get in to our sleeping arrangements.

"Max we're over come on."

"OW! Iggy you pushed me!"

"Sorry I thought you were Nudge in my way."

"Hey!"

"Everyone shut up before we all get in trouble!"

Finally everyone was situated. Just in time for the door to open and the light to turn on as Dr. M walked in.

"That's what I thought I saw everyone asleep." And with that she turned the light back off and closed the door as she walked out.

"That was a close on I thought we were in trouble." Mumbled Iggy.

"Oh and after all of you come back from school ya'll gonna be doing farm work!" Called Dr. M.

"Awe come on Mom!"

"Are you serious?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What's farm work?"

"All of us? I don't even live here!"

"What!"

"Thanks a lot Igtard!"

"OW! That hurt!"

"Shut up before you get us in more trouble!"

"OW!"

" Hey stop throwing stuff at Iggy!"

"OW you hit the wrong person Ella!"

"Oh sorry Nudge I meant to hit Fang."

"You have crappy aim."

"Not everyone has good aim like Max."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours."

"How is it my fault you have suckish aim?"

"Because it is!"

"Ella that makes no sense."

"Shut up Fang stop siding with Max!"

"You side with Iggy about everything. I need someone on my side."

"I do not side with Iggy about everything!"

"DO TOO!"

"Ok Ok so maybe I do but he's my boyfriend!"

"Yeah you guys are just jealous!"

"Of what Igiot?"

"Max that's not nice don't call him that!"

"Fang called him Igtard."

"Because he is."

"Stop putting words with my name!"

"THE NEXT VOICE I HEAR IN THERE EVERYONE WILL GO OUTSIDE AND PICK OUT THEIR OWN SWITCHES!"

We all shut up at that. What's a switch that's the second time I heard that down here.

Everyone started going to sleep. Fang shifted in his sleep which made me realize he had been holding my hand the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

**God I haven't written in so long! Summer was a killer sorry!**

I was having a peaceful dream about me, Ella, mom and dad all in L.A. all happy together. Now notice how I said was, yeah it was interrupted by my wonderful sister yelling in my damn ear.

"Get the hell up you lazy bitch!" Now Ella doesn't curse much only when she is annoyed or pissed clean off so I'm guessing she has been trying to wake me up for at least 20 minutes.

"Nooooo leave me the fuck alone you twat!" You all know by now that I curse whether I'm happy or mad.

"That's it! I'm done, if you don't get up and get your ass dressed in 5 minutes I'm bringing in help!"

5 minutes later.

"WA!" I cried as I was suddenly picked up.

"Good morning sunshine!" Iggy grinned like an idiot as he swung me around in his arms.

"Iggy put me down!" I screamed as he threw me up in the air, my head just missing the ceiling, and catching me again.

"No can do Maxi pad Ella told me to keep this up until I'm positive you're awake so we can all go to school."

I'm going to kill that girl. "Iggy if you don't put me down right now you won't live long enough to make it to school." I said innocently as I gave him my death glare.

He paused his movements, me still in his arms raised above his head. "But Ella said if I didn't do this she's gonna hurt me and she sounded pissed!"

"Who are you more afraid of my or Ella?" He didn't even answer. He just dropped me and ran out the room leaving me to fall on my ass, hard.

"Ow, dammit! I looked towards the door when I heard chuckling.

"Oh shut up Fang and thank you so much for your concern no really I'm fine!"

Good. Because I wasn't taking you to the ER."

"Asshole," I muttered as I got up.

"That's my middle name." He said as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"Now why are you picking me up?" I had a really nice view of his ass but it was upside down.

"To get on your nerves."

"Well you succeeded now release me!"

"Why?"

"Gee I don't know maybe because of all the blood rushing to my head!" I kicked and squirmed as Fang struggled to keep his hold on me. Finally he just held me bridal style.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Shit!

Um, uh-"

"You got it that night you left didn't you." I looked down at my hands in my lap in shame.

"It's nice it actually fits you. What else did you get?"

I pushed the hair that covered my right ear out the way. "Cool, let's go get breakfast."

**Line!**

When Fang walked us to the kitchen (still carrying me) it was a disaster area. Angel and Gazzy were on the floor fighting over a toy that came from a cereal box. Said cereal box was knocked over on the table with cereal spilling out of it.

Nudge was trying to revive her burnt waffles by drowning them in syrup, but it got everywhere so the whole counter was sticky.

Ella must have dropped all our school supplies on the floor as she was putting them in our bags because she was trying to pick them up and save them from getting stepped on by Iggy.

Iggy was hopping around the kitchen with his shirt around his neck one pants leg on one off and waffle hanging out of his mouth.

And last Dr. M running around wildly with her brief case, purse and coffee mug in her hand. She looked like she was looking for something.

Fang sighed and put me down. I watched as he calmly walked over to his mother and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to look at him with wide eyes.

"Mom check your purse." She opened her (knockoff) Dooney and Bourke purse she pulled out a pair of keys.

"Oh thank you sweetie!" Dr. M kissed his check and ran out the door yelling bye to everyone over her shoulder.

Next Fang smacked Iggy in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He cried the waffle that was in his mouth fell to the floor.

"Go to the bathroom and get dressed there are females here!"

"Yes mom!" Iggy ran before Fang could hit him again.

He then moved to Nudge and threw away her burnt waffles and made her new ones while cleaning up her mess.

"Thanks Fang!" She said as she sat down and ate her new waffles.

Fang moved on to Angel and Gazzy pulling them apart by the back of their shirts and picking up the toy.

"Share it or lose it." He put them down and they ran off to the living room. Fang cleaned that mess up too.

"Can you help me too? We haven't been to regular school in years."

"Sure," Me and Fang said.

"Max the silver binder is yours mine is the white one with the hello kitty on it."

"Ok,"

After ten minutes we had our stuff situated with Fang and Iggy laughing at us for not knowing how to do this. Finally everyone was fed and the people that weren't dressed are getting dressed as in me, Ella, and Fang. Ella thought it would be cut to dress up like twins but opposite.

Ella had on a sky blue formfitting shirt that said 'Angel' in white cursive, a white mid-thigh tutu skirt that she tucked the shirt into, a gold glittery belt to go on the tutu, white ballet flats, and a white bow with gold glitter on it in her straight hair. She put on gold glittery eye shadow, brown eyeliner and mascara, clear lip gloss and gold wing earrings she looked so cute!

Now imagine that in reverse on me. My shirt was black said 'Devil' in red cursive, red tutu, silver belt (no glitter), and red heels. No bow in my curly hair, no eye shadow just black eyeliner and mascara with clear lip gloss and silver wing earrings.

See what she did? Creative huh? Cute? NO! I'm pissed! This is why I don't let her pack my shit! We walked down stairs with our fabulous purses (Mine is an American Nightmare Handbag It was gray and dark purple with cool designs on it! Ella's the ever so stylish Jamboree pink clutch with black lace, perfect!) and our binders in hand everyone stopped stared at us. Iggy whistled and grabbed Ella to kiss her. Retrain yourself Max!

"OMG guys! You look amazing! All the girls at school will be so jealous and the guys will like drool over you! You know kind of like what Fang is doing to Max-"

"Nudge!" Fang yelled. I smirked at him.

"You do look really nice Max."

" Thank you Angel you look beautiful I love the skirt." She did look cute in one of me and Ella's many outfits we designed for kids. The purple and pink plaid skirt and white shirt with pink boots looked so cute!

Nudge could have been a goddess in her white flowy dress with brown belt around the waist and matching brown boots. Gazzy was dressed like a typical little boy. Iron Man t- shirt, blue jeans and Nike sneakers.

Iggy was… Iggy… his crazy, weird ass was wearing light gray t-shirt that had a picture of black cat with big green eyes smoking a blunt the bottom of it says 'Dude your killing my high with your words' , dark blue skinny jeans and gray and white Jordan's.

Fang's shirt surprised me. It was black (of course) but it had a white cartoon drawling of a group of sperm going to the left but one was going to the right and it said 'Everyone go back! It's a BlowJob!' with his normal black skinny jeans and black converse.

Fang saw me looking at his shirt with a questioning look. "Iggy thinks it'll be cool if we both get dressed code. He stole all my shirts."

"What's dress code?" Me and Ell laughed.

"If you wear something inappropriate to school and get caught you get sent to the office and they give you sweatpants or a t- shirt depending on what the violation is. The trick is not getting caught that's where the fun part is so that's why we are doing it!"

"Ig you're a moron,"

"But I'm your brother so deal with it! Now let's go before we're late," With that we all headed to Fang's truck.

Fang in the driver seat, me next to him in the passenger seat, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge in the back seats and Ella and Iggy in the bed of the truck. Here we go.

**Line!**

"So all the schools in this town all have the same name?" I asked Nudge.

We were parked in front of Angel and Gazzy's school. The reason I asked this is because their elementary school is called Saguaro Cactus Elementary. That's the name of the high school.

"Max this is a small town not many buildings here .My school is called Saguaro Cactus Middle! All the schools are named the same because we all have the same colors and mascot! Green, white, and yellow home of the roosters-"

"Roosters!?"

"Yeah I know it's stupid but we win most of our games with Iggy playing baseball and basketball and Fang playing football and soccer and both of them are on the wrestling team. We hardly lose."

"Huh I didn't know they played sports." I said as Fang walked out the school from dropping Angel and Gazzy off to the car.

He opened the door and got in starting the engine. "Alright Nudge you're next."

"Yay! I'm so excited to go to school it feels like it's been years! I can't wait to see Casey and Shellie and Lilly and Tori and Kara and Diamond and-"

"Nudge!" Me and Fang yelled I think I even heard Iggy and Ella from the bed of the truck.

"What?"

"We're here get out." Fang said unlocking the doors. He looked close to throwing her out the car.

"Yay! Bye Max!" She gave me a hug from behind but it was more of a choke hold because all she can reach is my neck!

"Bye Fang!"

"Nudge I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!"

Iggy came and opened Nudge's door. I'm guessing so he can take her seat because Ella opened the door behind me and got in.

"Bye Ella!"

"Bye Nudge!" They hugged each other like they were never going to see each other again! We have to come pick everyone up after school!

"Bye Iggy!"

"WA!" Iggy cried as Nudge tackled him. He barely stumbled.

"Nudge you are crushing my throat I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" She hopped down, off of him and ran to the school.

Something is wrong with that girl. Iggy got in and we drove the rest of the way to school, Fang turning on the radio blasting Breaking Benjamin. All this happens every morning?

**Line!**

When the school came in to view it actually looked better than I thought it would. It was made out of white painted stone with big windows. This school was huge and that's not including all the sports fields they had. It looked like a university; it had to be two stories high. Hanging from the roof are big banners that say different sports on them and #1 champions, in the middle there was one that had a big picture of the mascot , the rooster (it looks more like that bird from sesame street if you ask me) and says home of the roosters. Wow.

Fang pulled in to a spot close to the school the sign said 'reserved for 11th grade class president' I looked at Fang with wide eyes.

"You're a class president!?" He smirked.

"No of course not, Iggy is." He said grabbing his stuff from Iggy.

Me and Ella whirled on Iggy. I think I might have whiplash!

"You're a class president!?" We both asked.

Iggy sighed. "I lost a bet to Fang and he said I had to run for class president. I didn't even know I had enough credits to run! But I did so I was accepted, much to the principal's dismay, but she couldn't do anything about it. She and I don't really get along very well I don't know what it is." At that Fang choked back a laugh. Hmmm…

"Anyway, I ran an got most of the votes. I am living proof that it is a popularity contest! I didn't try I didn't take anything seriously! I put up one poster of me with a fake mustache, my speech was about changing the school hours, lunch menu, teachers, and classes. I made one video for the election and it was of Fang, some of our friends, and me skateboarding and pullin pranks! But I won and I was trying to get fired but then Fang found out about the parking spot so he made me stop but I still don't do anything."

I looked at Fang. "What it's a really good space to and I can never find a spot!"

"Shame." Me and Ella said as we all got out the truck.

As if it wasn't bad enough that a lot of people were already staring our way because of Fang and Iggy, the golden boys. It was even worst when everyone saw Me and El step out of Fang's truck. Everyone stopped and stared and then came the paparazzi. TMZ, FOX news, E! News. They were all here with video cameras, and those horrible photography cameras with that blinding flash of light.

Me and Ella put on our Dior sunglasses, did our signature handshake that has been seen so many times by the public. We kiss our pointer and middle fingertips, tap them to the others sideways, then wiggle all our fingers, and pull back. Stupid right? Yeah we know but every time we do it the crowd goes wild. Which is exactly what happened

Reporters came up to us as we hooked arms and headed to the school building.

"Max, Ella how does it feel to be back in school?"

I let Ella answer that one. "It's weird but exciting. We get to make new friends it's defiantly an experience." Perfect Answer.

"Were you in hiding?"

"No we just wanted a little break from the lime light. We visited our grandmother who we haven't seen in years so it was nice to see her." Yeah right.

"Why are you going back to school?"

Come Ella you can do this. "We got tired of home schooling I mean we are graduating next year and we want to be able to remember our time in high school." Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Who are these two boys beside you girls? Are they your boyfriends?"

"Well the guy next to Ella is Iggy he's Ella's boyfriend and the boy on my side is Fang."

Ella lifted her head to give Iggy a kiss. And the cameras went wild. Oh great that will be on magazines in no time.

"We haven't heard anything from you girls in a while will there be a concert or something soon?"

"Well we have an interview with Ellen this Friday at 4pm and we will be revealing a new song live." Ella just smiled and nodded she had no idea what I was talking about you never let the public know that. She squeezed my meaning we need to talk so she can be up to date.

"Wow! You heard it here first folks! Max and Ella Ride will be revealing a new song on the Ellen DeGeneres show this Friday at 4pm!" All the kids cheered as he said it to the camera. Waving and smiling like idiots.

"Attention all students please report inside the school and go to first period NOW!" Said a female voice with an electric mega phone.

I turned to the source, how dare she ruin my and Ella's moment! Standing at the top of one of the flights of stairs was a woman in a black Chanel suit and red Stilettos, her blonde hair pulled neatly into bun. Her cold blue eyes glaring holes into me and Ella and red lipstick covered lips in an evil smile.

This has to be the principal. I have never heard of kids running to school only away but every kid in the parking lot bolted as soon as she spoke. No one dared go on the side of the steps (where she stood) so imagine about 100 kids running and trying to climb up one set of stairs to get to the school. Yeah ridiculous, especially when there is another set with only one person on it!

Finally everyone was inside leaving me, Ella, Fang and Iggy (who are trying to hide behind us), the reporters and paparazzi, and the she devil. She turned to us an brought the mega phone to her lips again.

"Now as for the people who do not attend nor work at this school, please leave the premises or I will be forced to call the police for you are trespassing on an area full of children!" Again as soon as she said that everyone left, vans skidding away.

"James and Nicolas Martinez I see you, that is really not the best hiding place." They slowly came from behind us now trying to hide their shirts.

"Morning principle Walker." They said.

"Get to class before you're late. That would be your 50th time Mr. James."

"Actually 48th your highness." Me and Ella giggled which cause the her to zero in on us glaring, paying on attention to the boys so they could sneak by.

She slowly walked down the stairs to meet us.

"Oh and boys make sure you walk yourselves to the office for _matching_ dress code violation shirts." She called over her shoulder. She didn't even turn around to see them!

Fang slapped Iggy in the back of the head. "OW!"

"I told you!"

"I didn't think she saw us!"

"She sees everything!" By this point they entered the school.

"Hello ladies I am principle Walker," Her smile was fake and her burned with hatred.

Ella cowered and stepped behind me. "I don't think me and my sister need an introduction so hi." I said back coldly.

"Yes we all know who you are. I'm shocked to say the least that you are here I thought you girls would be in prison for assault on a miner and her mother." She smiled, I glared back.

"We got out early for good behavior." This bitch knows we didn't go to jail!

"Well I hope that 'good behavior' will show here because if either _one_ of you is reported for fighting _both_ of you will be expelled. School board rules. I hope that won't be too much of a challenge for you Max I know you have anger issues."

"It won't be unless people step to me wrong." I said taking off my shades and taking a step towards her.

"Well with that kind of thinking you will be out of here sooner than I thought." She turned and headed back up the stairs to the school.

"Go to the office to retrieve your schedules and lockers. Oh and-" She turned to look at us again.

"Welcome to our school and have a wonderful day." She smiled while she said it but she said it in a 'I hope you fall off a cliff and die bitch' tone.

She turned back and entered the school. Ella came out from behind me looking scared.

"Max don't you do anything to that lady." She warned me but I can't take her seriously when she looks like she's about to shit her pants.

"I'm not," I said as I began to walk up the stairs my heels click clacking.

"Unless I have too."

"Max, don't we need to stay on daddy's good side and that stunt you pulled, running of to Phoenix, defiantly has you on his shit list." I whirled on her.

"Do you know why I did that?! I did it to get away from you! Little miss perfect! You act like you don't do anything wrong that you're an ANGEL!" I pointed at her shirt.

"Well you're not when you do stuff who bails you out, who takes the blame? ME I do everything for because you are weak!" Ella flinched at my tone.

"For the rest of the week I don't want to hear a word from you unless it has to do with the interview do you understand?!" She tried and failed to blink back tears.

"Y-yes."

"Get inside we're late enough I don't need dad chewing my ass out about it." She ran in the school and walked in after her. Fear really is the greatest weapon.

The inside of the school was just as great and big. You can barely see what color the wall is Everywhere you look there are posters or flyers for something. I was right the school is two levels, a few yards in front of us is a grand staircase leading to the bottom level. I looked to my right and saw an opening that said Main Office above it.

"Come on," I said to Ella as I walked in the office.

No one was around. "Hello?" Nothing.

Ella rang the bell on the desk. Nothing.

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed putting my head on the desk.

"Kidding you about what?" Me and Ella jumped at the new voice and turned around.

"Sam!" I giggled giving him a hug.

He returned. "Max you look amazing." I blushed.

"Thanks, where is everyone?"

"They're all in a meeting, what you need?" Sam said getting behind the desk.

"Our schedules and stuff, do you know what you're doing?" How could Sam know how to get stuff he doesn't work here does he? Please don't tell me I like the school nerd

"You kinda pick up on a few things when you're in here a lot." He replied while typing things in to the computer.

"So you get in trouble a lot?"

"No! if you come in here because you're in trouble you are never seen again. We call this place Narnia the only one who comes in and out of here is that Iggy guy."

"He's my boyfriend, how do you know him?" I totally forgot Ella was here until just now.

"Martinez? Everyone knows them. And everyone defiantly knows Iggy." There was mischief in his eyes as he talked to Ella about Iggy like he knew something she didn't. But poor little Ella isn't street smart like me so she didn't see it.

"Oh, ok cool!" See? This is why she needs me.

"Alright here you go. Two schedules, two lockers, and two school maps." Sam smiled as he handed them to us winking at me.

"Thanks Sam," I blushed.

"Anything else you need tell me I'll be more than happy to help."

"Ok but I think I need your number to cal-"

"Come on Max we go to go." Ella grabbed my arm and started dragging me out the office.

"Bye Sam! Ella what the hell?" I growled snatching my arm back once we made out the office.

"I don't like that guy Max he creeps me out. I don't think you should trust him." Oh no she didn't.

"Oh so you can tell me not to trust a guy but when I say that about your beloved _boyfriend _it's wrong?!"

"Max it's not like that I know Iggy."

"No you don't we just met these people!"

"Whatever Max come on let's get to class." She grabbed my arm again but I snatched it back.

"No we need to talk because I'm sick and tired of this. I feel like I don't know you anymore-"

"Maybe you never did! You never let me express myself and make my own decisions it's always about you! We aren't even Max and Ella Ride it's more like Max and her little sister Ella!"

"Ella no one says that! We are a team I make decisions that will help the _both _of us! I know you like the back of hand, well I use to but lately you have become a stranger just like Iggy and Fang and the rest of these people _we don't know!"_

"You don't try to get to know anyone that's the problem! You only become friendly with people that kiss your ass because you always have to be right about everything! Everything is your way or no way and I'm tired of it! I have a brain of my own thank you very much!"

"I never said you didn't the problem is you don't know how to fucking use it!"

Ella's eyes got watery. Crap. "You are my sister, my twin, but you were never and never will be my friend." She whispered and walked away.

And that was when I started crying. Me Max Ride crying in the middle of the hallway. If only it was completely empty I didn't see the guy hiding around a corner recording the whole ordeal on his phone.

**Line!**

My schedule looks like this:

1st period- U.S. History

2nd period- Chemistry

3rd period- English

Lunch

4th period- Math

5th period-Physical Education

Ella is in all my classes and we aren't talking to each other and to make things worst everyone knows why. Someone recorded our argument and sent it to everyone, put it on the web, and sold it to E! News, TMZ, Everyone knows. You wouldn't believe how many commercials on TV advertising the video they are going to show tonight says dad he texted us and said we all need to talk tonight. I'm not going to grandmas today I don't know where I'll go but it won't be there.

Everyone is whispering about us and we just sit there… well I do. Ella is all snuggled up with Iggy. Yes Fang and Iggy are in most of our classes we have Chemistry, English, lunch, and P.E. with them. Fang tired talking to me in Chemistry and English but I just stared ahead not saying anything. He eventually walked away. I didn't talk to anyone I didn't want to so when lunch came around I sat at a table in the back near Fang, Iggy, and Ella's table texting my friends in L.A. I miss them. Fang tried to get me to sit with them but I refused. Ella was acting fake smiling in Iggy and Fang's friends' faces she kept looking over at me so I knew she was doing it to get on my nerves.

I was at peace for a while but then a couple of guys sat down at my table.

"Hey Max I'm Luke these are my friends Antony, Mark, and Ryan, you look so hot today." This Dylan look alike said. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement. Oh he must be the leader of the band of idiots.

"Hi, thanks, bye." I said looking back down at my phone.

They chuckled. "Hey now baby I thought we was off to a good start," He moved to sit next to me and put his arm around me.

"Let me buy you some lunch, a girl got to eat right?"

"No thank you." I said moving his arm. Of course he just puts his hand on my knee.

"Oh come on let me at least buy you a drink."

"Really I'm good thanks."

"Well what you doing this weekend beautiful?"

"Not you."

"Haha I like my girls a little feisty."

"Oh I'm plenty feisty." I said stabbing his hand with my pen.

"OW!" he jumped back and cradled his hand.

"Damn baby that hurt!"

"Oops sorry." I looked back down at phone.

"Hey Max are you ticklish?" Ryan moved to my other side and started playing with my chin.

"Huh? You ticklish?" I elbowed him in the gut.

"Ugggggghhh!" He fell like a ton of bricks on the floor.

"Look guys I am really not interested and if you haven't heard I'm having a pretty shitty first day so go away."

"Yeah can't you pricks take a hint?" I looked up surprised.

"Ella?" She smiled at me.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." I said as I got up pushing the guys out my way.

"I figured you had enough suffering from these nubs so I came to save you before you got us expelled."

"Hey Ella." Said Antony as he winked.

I sighed.

**Max: **_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like _I pointed to the group at me table.

_I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right_

**Ella: **_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite _Ella did a fake smile while holing up the middle finger

_But it always seems to bite me in the- _Ella walked over to Fang and Iggy's table.

**Max: **_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot _

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not _I gabbed Luke's head and started to play with his hair while sitting on his lap.

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

**Both: **_And that is when it started going south _I jumped up and ran over to Ella.

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips _Fang and Iggy helped us up on their table it was a really long one full of populars.

_Stop your staring at my— Hey! _We slapped our butts and walked down the table.

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_ I pointed at Luke.

_I think you could use a mint _Ella did the universal signal for a bad smell.

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint _Fang and Iggy helped us down. I just noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us or recording us.

_La, La, La…._

**Max**_**: **__I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top _I walked over to Sam and his friends table and sat down.

**Ella: **_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_ Ella came up to me and pulled me away from Sam glaring at him.

**Max: **_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped _I winked at Mark.

**Both: **_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht _Ella giggled as I pushed Antony out of his chair and on to the floor.

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips _I went up to Ryan and fake punched him.

_Stop your staring at my— Hey! _I turned to see Ella up in Sam's face she looked pissed like she was about to hit him and he was just smirking.

_Take a hint, take a hint _Ella was practically screaming in Sam's face.

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think _I walked over and pulled Ella away looking back at Sam he gave me a shrug but in his eyes held true amusement, he did something.

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint _We made it back to Luke and his friends table. They were trying to sneak out, oh no buddy boy we're not done with you yet.

_La, La, La…._

_What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested_

**Max: **_It's about time that you're leavin' _ I waved at them blowing a kiss goodbye.

_**Ella: **__I'm gonna count to three and _Ella held up 3 fingers showing she was serious

**Max: **_Open my eyes and_

**Both: **_You'll be gone _

**Ella: **_One_

**Max: **_Get your hands off my— _We started walking slowly towards them backing them up in to a wall.

**Ella: **_Two._

**Max: **_Or I'll punch you in the—_

**Ella: **_Three._

**Max: **_Stop your staring at my— Hey! _We slammed our hands on the wall behind them making the flinch.

**Max: **_Take a hint, take a hint_

**Both: **_I am not your missing link _Ella toke Mark's hat and threw it behind her then we ran off.

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint _We walked around the room touching people's arm so they would sing with us or pulling people up who weren't already standing and clapping

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

**Max: **_Woooooaaaahhhh! _I slowly slid down Fang's back making his shiver and groan quietly.

**Both: **_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey! _Ella hopped back up on the table and offered me her hand.

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_ We looked at each other and smiled. All was forgiven…for now at least I don't know about when we get home; I still need to find an escape from that.

_La, La, La…. _

The cafeteria erupted in to cheers and applause until we heard…

"Max and Ella Ride get off the table now! This is a place of eating not one of your silly concerts!" Great she's back.

**Line!**

So in the end we got a week of detention next week not this week. Ella's upset about that but she's not mad at me and that's all I care about. Math was boring Ella had to be a show off and instantly became a teacher's pet. Math is one of her best subjects that, History and Science. My thing is English anything that has to do with art and P.E. Ella didn't like P.E. today we played dodge ball her and Iggy on a team, me and Fang on a team. Our team one. Iggy sucks which I thought was pretty funny he is on sports teams but whatever. Sam is in P.E. too I didn't talk to him because I want to know what really happened between him and Ella. Ella doesn't just get mad at people for no reason.

As the last bell rang ending a very emotional day I still didn't have an escape route.

"Hey Max I want to show you something." Came Fang running up beside me.

"Ok what is it?"

"We have to go to it."

"Where is it?"

"About 50 miles out of town."

"And how are you going to show me this? We have to pick everyone up."

"Well friend of mine owes me a favor so I asked for his motorcycle today."

"What about everyone else?" I have to admit I was very excited one I got an escape two its with Fang and three by ourselves on a motorcycle how hot is that?

"I told Iggy he could drive me truck and get everyone."

"Your beloved truck!" I fake gasped.

"I told him a dent in my truck is a dent in his ass. He got the picture." Fang chuckled.

"Nice, have you been planning this little outing?" Everything seemed too perfect to just be a last minute thing.

I swear I just saw Fang Martinez blush! "Yeah." Eeeeepppppp!

"Well then let's get going!" I grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the door with me .

"This isn't how I planned this."

"Well how did you plan it?"

"Like this," Fang grasped my waist, toke my purse and books out my hand and flipped me over his back.

He was giving me a piggy back ride!

"Much better." He chuckled as he led us out the door to the a waiting black Harley with a nerdy guy leaning against it holding a single red rose in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Uggggghhhh! I'm tired! And hungry really hungry I feel like I'm about to die. What is with you guys and the death threats God! I wake up terrified that one of you is going to be leaning over me with a gun! Hahah just kidding I love your reviews I need more though have you seen my other story I have a 110! Come on guys you can do it, it takes like 5 seconds! And if you're thinking that those are 5 seconds of your life you're never going to get back well dude you're on fanfiction if you really had something to do you wouldn't be on here! Review people if I don't get at least 45 reviews for this chapter I won't update for about two months!**

My mouth fell open at the site in front of me I couldn't believe Fang did all this for me!

"Fang you are so sweet how long have you planed this?" I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and put me down. "Actually the night you ran off I figured when you came back you might need a little a pick me up."

I smiled and gave him a hug. Fang stiffened at first but hugged me back. "Promise me you won't go running off again I was so worried about you."

I looked up at Fang surprised, he did care. "I promise I didn't think you cared."

"Max I do care I just don't like when you act like a gank." He chuckled.

I giggled. "Well I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if I offended you in that argument with Ella." I said looking down and stepping out of our embrace.

"Well you're right you don't know me and I don't know you. So we are going to get to know each other." And with Fang lead me over to the guy and the motorcycle.

"Hey Earl," Fang greeted the guy.

"Hi Fang I got everything you asked for and oh um I guess this is for you." Earl handed me the rose.

"Thanks," I smiled at him warmly he was so shy and awkward it's adorable.

"Thanks man so how did it go?" Fang asked him helping me on the bike.

"She said yes thanks so much Fang! But I need my brother's bike back around 8." Earl said stepping back as Fang got on and veered the engine to life.

"Will do see you then." And off we went.

The feel of the wind whipping my hair all around was amazing. My arms wrapped tight around Fang holding on for dear life my face pressed against his back. I was in heaven. We drove for a good 30 minutes until Fang slowed down to a stop.

"Come on we have to walk from here." I lifted my head to see a forest as in like the woods.

"Walk? In these heels? You have got to be kidding me." I said crossing my arms.

Fang got off the bike and held it so I wouldn't fell over. "Come on it's not far just take the heels off."

"And walk on this ground bare foot?" Does he not know who he is talking to?

"Max you're doing it again." He sighed and put his head down on my shoulder.

"Doing what?" I asked annoyed there is no way in hell I am walking through that.

"Acting like a diva." Oh. God why me?

I sighed and uncrossed my arms. "Fine lets go." I got off the bike and toke off my heels.

"EW EW EW EW," I muttered as I walked towards the woods.

"Max you forgot you bag." Fang called holding it up from the bike.

"Hey I am the one walking barefoot on dirt the least you can do is carry my purse." I snapped do I have to do everything?

Fang sighed but jogged over to me carrying my purse. "See this isn't so bad." He said as we stared walking.

"Please I'm gonna have to disinfect my feet tonight."

"Max you climbed a tree in my back yard that no one but me can climb and you're complaining about a little dirt." He scoffed.

"Well I had the right kind of shoes on for that and I use to climb that tree anyway."

"You confuse me."

"I confuse everyone it's my specialty."

"Really I thought your specialty was driving everyone crazy."

"You know I like you so much better when you don't talk."

Fang chuckled. "You know you still like me."

"No it's starting to die down."

"So if I kissed you right now you wouldn't have any reaction?"

"You're not going to kiss me Fang." Who does he think he's kidding he is not going to kiss-

Fang grabbed my arm pulling me to him and kissed me right on the mouth. EEEEPPPPPPP!

It was a quick kiss but my head was spinning. Fang pulled back and smirked at me.

"First thing you need to know about me, I don't bullshit if I say I'm going to do something I do it." He said and walked away from me like nothing happened.

I was left there frozen I couldn't move I just stood there paralyzed.

"Max you alright?" I could hear the cockiness in his voice I knew he was smirking.

"And you said you didn't still like me." He walked in front of me again and lifted me up carrying me and started walking again.

"I can't believe you just kissed me and walked off!" I finally got my voice back and of course I snapped at him.

Fang chuckled. "What you tested my balls that's like questioning my man hood."

"I tested your balls?"

"Yeah meaning you didn't believe I had the balls to do it."

"Oh well excuse me for testing you balls or whatever but how dare you just walk away after that!"

"It was a nice kiss real nice but I have to develop feelings for you before I just start making out with you."

"Ugh you're annoying," I huffed.

Fang chuckled. "That's my middle name."

"I thought you middle name was asshole."

"I have a lot of middle names."

"You're an idiot."

"Yes but you like me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You like an idiot."

"Shut up."

"Don't be mad its kinda cool a celebrity has a crush on me." He made a kissy face at me.

And I slapped him in the face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Because you're making fun of me."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are put me down!" I started kicking and punching his chest.

"Fine." And he dropped me right on my butt.

"God you're a jerk I'm outta here!" I stormed off trying to find my way out of the woods.

"Max come on I'm sorry ok?" Fang grabbed my arm trying to pull me back.

"No it's not ok I am so tired of everyone thinking I'm the bad person!" I felt trader tears form in my eyes.

"Max you're not the bad person but you also need to stop acting like the victim." I let Fang pull me in to a hug.

"I'm always being attacked. By everyone."

Fang sighed. "Come on we're almost there."

We walked in silence for a little bit I was having an internal argument with myself. Half of me really wanted to tell Fang everything but the other side of me the one that built all these walls didn't want to let him in.

"Max?" I looked up at Fang.

"You're crying what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Well then this is the perfect place to think." I looked in front of me and gasped.

We were in a beautiful meadow full of different color flowers and green grass. The trees surrounding the meadow out lined it in a circle it felt like we were in a bowl. The sun was high up in sky shining down on the whole area.

"Fang this is amazing but I can't see _you_ here." I gave him a questioning look. Fang is all dark and mysterious he looks out of place here.

"Well I come here to think and just get away. And now I'm bringing a beautiful, emotionally wrecked girl to figure out what she's really about. And to eat."

"Eat?" Fang pointed to the middle of the meadow there was a blanket that had a picnic basket seated on top.

"You are so awesome." I smiled at Fang.

He shrugged "I know," he toke me hand and we walked over to the blanket sitting down.

"I have sandwiches, sweet tea, fruit, and chocolate bars. What you want?"

"Right now, chocolate." Fang chuckled but handed me a king size heresy bar.

"Fang there's more to you than I thought."

"And there's more to _you_ than I thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked ripping the paper off my chocolate bar.

"I didn't think you cared about anything but yourself. You're actually really sensitive."

"I don't like to be sensitive." I mumbled.

"But you are and it's actually refreshing to see instead of your normal closed off self."

"What about you you're closed off why? You have a great life."

"Max you don't a thing about me. My life is nowhere near perfect or great."

"Well it sure looks like it."

"Yeah it's called smoke and mirrors an illusion."

"Your family seems to really love you though."

"They feel sorry for me."

"Why?" I scooted closer to Fang he seems really upset about something.

He sighed. "When I was 11 my Aunt on my dad's side raped me."

I blinked. "What?"

"She was mentally ill and no one wanted to deal with her so my dad let her move in with us. She was nice just a little slow but me and her were really close I guess she didn't understand that when I told her I loved her I meant in a family way. So she rapped me one night and my mom and dad found out.

Dad put her in a home. And they made me go to counseling because I stopped talking. A few months later the nursing home my Aunt lived at told us she was pregnant and said that children are not allowed to stay here so someone has to take it. My mom flipped out and my dad was furious but when my Aunt had the baby they were all there.

The baby almost didn't make it she was born way before the due date. My mom and dad signed the birth certificate and named her."

"Who's the baby?" I felt I already knew the answer but I wanted it confirmed.

"Angel." He sighed.

"Fang I didn't know I'm so-"

"Hey it's cool we all have our secrets."

"Who all knows?"

"Just my family and now you." He smiled pulling me to him.

"Well now I feel like I need to share something."

"Ok then share." I snuggled up closer to Fang as he played with my hair.

"Well my mom died when me and Ella were 9 we had just started getting out there in Hollywood. Our mom was a recovering addict she did a whole bunch of stuff that she always said she regretted but was not going to apologize for it. She and my dad went to a party with some people one night and the host did coke so he toke some out and people did it with him my dad said no and he made sure mom didn't take any. But then he went to the bathroom he was gone for maybe two minutes but it was enough time for my mom to do just a little bit and she was hooked again.

We wouldn't see here for days sometimes weeks mom dad argued a lot to the point where he treated to file for divorce. Mom didn't like that too much so she attacked him with a knife dad managed to get it way from her and called 911 she spent a week in jail and stayed in a rehab for even longer.

Dad thought a year was good so he got her out and she was ok for a while until she relapsed again but this time it wasn't just coke it was anything she could get her hands on. She wasn't our mom anymore she was stranger she didn't play or work with us anymore she just slept, ate, and disappeared. One day she left and didn't come back for a about a month.

We went looking for her and found her after about a 2 weeks in the city dump her body was half decomposed she had overdosed and someone raped her and got rid of her body." I finished in tears.

Fang cradled me as I cried and the shocking part was he was crying too. We sat there holding each other as we cried out of pain and sorrow. We were two lost broken souls sure that wasn't the end of our stories there was more hurt we had been through. To make us this way but those stories are for another day another time. Now we just needed a shoulder to cry on someone who understood more than anyone else. We needed each other. Just like the song my mom wrote for my dad say _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Well that was a nice little break I got to say I missed this story and I now have a boat load of ideas so I'm just gonna jump right in to it. Here is chapter 13!**

**Max POV:**

Fang is so different than what I first thought. He's really sensitive and sweet, it doesn't make sense! How can a guy who hates emotions be so full of them? He just keeps them bottled up, I mean I guess I can't really talk on the account that I do too, but still it's weird.

We talked for hours about anything and everything. He asked what my hopes and dreams were I gave an honest answer but he didn't seem to like it.

"I'm already living the dream, what more is there?"

Fang turned his head away from the sky to look at me. "Max being famous is not all that's out there. Sky's the limit and you haven't even gotten to that yet. So you're telling me that if you die today or tomorrow you would have lived a full life and done everything you ever wanted to do?"

I blinked in surprised not expect ingthat from Fang. "Well no I guess not, but I don't know what I hope to do I feel like I've done it all really." I looked down embarrassed this was a conversation I never had.

"You haven't done everything you don't even have your own organization to help people or the world."

"Well maybe I was planning on making one!" I lied. I never thought about that I wouldn't know what to call it let alone know what to do.

"Yeah right," Fang said laying back down on the blanket.

"Well what are your hopes and dreams huh?" I asked glaring a hole through his head.

"I want to college for criminal justice and become an FBI agent. I want a wife and kids, happy life where I can be free."

"You want _more_ kids?"

"Yes I love Angel with all my heart, even though she doesn't know I'm her father she still looks and treats me like she knows."

I didn't know what to say after that. I had this feeling in me I don't know what it is but it made me sad and mad at the same time. For the first time in my life I felt crappy like a really horrible person.

"That's a really nice dream Fang." I looked at him but not in the eyes I couldn't for some reason.

"Thanks I have been dreaming about that even before Angel was born."

"I don't know what I want."

"Maybe you need to start looking at the world around you."

"I do look at the world around me I'm not blind you know!"

"No Max you need to open your eyes. When you walk down the streets of L.A do you even see all the homeless people or do you just see the next street you're about to pass?"

I had nothing to say to that because we both knew the answer to that question.

After our lovely and heavy and awkward picnic Fang dropped me off at grandma's house and said he had to give the bike back. But before he left he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walked up to the house with so much confusion in my head and my heart was beating fast but slow at the same time. I just walked in the house only to find dad sitting on the couch glaring at the door.

"Maximum Inocencia Ride, where the hell have you been?! " Dad's eyes were red with fury.

"I was out with a friend." I was not going to let him scare me not now I was already a wreck.

"I told you and Ella to _both _bring your asses home so we can talk! You deliberately disobeyed me I am you Father!"

"Well I didn't want to hear another speech about team work and getting along with Ella! Ever since we moved here we haven't been getting along and whose fault is that? Yours so if you don't like do something about it ok? Meeting adjourned!"

With that I stormed up the stairs only to run in to Ari.

"What, what huh what do you want now?" I asked on the verge of tears.

Ari didn't say anything he just opened his arms and gave what I have needed since the beginning of everything. A hug.

I cried into his chest letting everything out I have been holding in since we got here.

"Maxie its gonna be ok baby I promise. I take you far away from here myself if I have to."

Ari always knows what I need to hear.

"I'm so sick of everyone I want to go home." I blubbered in his shirt.

He picked me up and carried me to his room placing me on his bed and sat next to me.

"I know baby you you're going through so much right now."

"Me and Ella never use to fight like this! Dad is trying to act like everything is ok and that we're a normal family! We aren't we haven't been since mom died! It's not just me that has a problem we all have issues!"

"I know which is why I schedule a family counseling session baby."

I looked up in shock. Ari never does anything like this we must have really gotten worst.

"Why? Why would you do that we can't be in the same room together for more than 5 minutes before someone is fighting with someone else!"

"I know and that's the problem I already told everyone else you were last its tomorrow at 12 so you and Ella will be leaving school early tomorrow. And after you two need to work on what you will be doing for Ellen's show."

"Ari I don't know about this." I had stopped crying by now and felt a little better but I didn't want to go to counseling!

"Please baby for me? I hate that all of you are upset and angry at on another we need to get all this straightened out."

"Fine only because I love you the most right now and you're going to let me sleep in here tonight."

"When did I say all that?" He jumped up and I spread all over the bed.

"Doesn't matter but I'm going to. Now let me borrow one of your shirts."

"You are the most annoying girl in the entire world." Ari said as he walked over to his dresser to get me a shirt. As he said it though he had a smile on his face which made me smile the first real smile since we got here.

**Yay I'm done R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright time to clear some stuff up! To the person that had concerns about the rosary, yes I know what they are and what they are used for. Most of my friends are Catholic; I want to make Max seem ignorant to a lot of things that are important to others. To anyone that was confused about Max and Ari I just wanted to show how close they are in this story because in my other they hate each other. And I felt like he needed a shining moment. Now for my Eggy lovers I have something big planned for that but I need to show you guys a couple of things be for that. And last but not least my Fax lovers and Sax haters I am slowly putting more and more Fax because right now Fang isn't too fond of Max right now and Max is stupid and likes Sam and Fang. So just wait I have a long list of ideas for that situation. Now on with the story!**

**Ella POV:**

As usual Max failed as a daughter and I am left to clean up her mess! I just hope she doesn't embarrass us AGAIN. Our family's name is already cursed with bad evil things we have a lot of skeletons in our closet the last thing we need right now is to be on the news about Max getting us kicked out of counseling!

I sighed as I finally decided to drag myself out of bed to get ready. And Max ready. I think she slept in Ari's room like she always does when she is mad at me. Max is the biggest diva in the entire world. As she says 'It's my way or the mother #* %&^ highway' ugh! If she wasn't my sister I would kill her.

I take my showers at night like a SMART PERSON cough (Max) cough so I have time to pick out my clothes… and Max's clothes. I feel like going Sweet&Sassy how about white Hollister shorts with a pink lace Hollister tank… Oh! And I can wear my new Shot Gun pink heels with my Common Thread necklace and bracelet and my Shore Up pink and white bag! Eeeeep too cute! **(I got all this from my Just Fab account but you can Google this stuff if you want to see what it looks like its all designer) **

Ugh Max's turn-

"Sup El," A grumpy Max came trudging through the room wearing one of Ari's huge shirts that looks like a dress on her.

"Good morning!" I replied brightly just to tick her off even more.

"Ew, if you want to spread joy and love all around the world that's fine…but don't do it around me." She stated as she grabbed her bathroom stuff. Should have taken her shower at night.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know you're allergic to happiness whatever. "

"Just get my stuff ready I don't need all the extra." Max grumbled as she walked to the bathroom.

"UGH!" I am so underappreciated!

But still I picked out her clothes. A Victoria Secret gray dress which basically is like a styled t-shirt made to look like a dress, with a thick black belt to go around her waist, a pair of black and gray cheetah print Love Bites booties with hot pink laces. Max's jewelry is always the tricky part because it has to be within the color scheme but stand out. She is so annoying. But I'll give her Divine Intervention black cross earrings with a matching bracelet and a black Hotshot bag. Perfect!

Do you see what I do for this girl!? Just as I finished laying out her clothes she came waltzing in drying her hair and pushing past me with her wet shoulder to get to her bed.

"Get out," She ordered looking over her things.

"What I still need to do H and M!"

"I don't care I'm not getting dressed with you in here do your hair and makeup in the bathroom."

"Ugh, fine!" I grabbed my makeup kit and all my hair supplies and headed to the bathroom.

One day she will wake up from her little fog and realize how much she needs ALL of us.

**MaxPOV:**

After getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup I went downstairs to get breakfast this is what happened.

"Good Morin everyone," Granny bear said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning mom," Jeb and Ari said together and got up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning grandma I made you some coffee." Ella chimed walking over to her and handing her, her favorite mug full of coffee.

"Hi," I muttered looking back down at my phone as I got a new text from Kristen Steward.

"Mom don't forget about 12 we have a family appointment."

"Of course I' s a think we all need this it'll be goo-"

"HA! Lmao Kris." I just felt like interrupting her rant.

"Max that was very inappropriate your grandmother was speaking!"

"Huh?" I said looking up from my phone. "Oh, yeah my bad." And I looked back down.

"Umm we gotta go don't wanna be late to school bye everyone!" Ella rushed grabbing our things and dragging me outside before dad or grandma could say something.

"Ella let go of me!" I snatched my arm back and fixed my purse back on my shoulder.

"Why must you start this early in the morning!?"

"Why must she start this whole long drawn out speech about family this early in the morning I just ate seriously." I huffed walking past her.

"Is that such a bad thing that she actually loves us?"

"No but I don't need to hear about it all the time we get thanks." I waved in her face.

Ella smacked my hand out her face. "Hey watch the nails I just did them!"

"Max have you ever thought that maybe grandma does that because she is talking to someone specific?"

I thought for a minute. "Nope." I turned and walked down the drive way to stand on the sidewalk and wait.

"Max oh my God you are the one she tries to address in those speeches but you never listen! And I am so sick of-"

"Yeah Ella hang on," I said as I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max what street was it again?" Sam asked.

"Maple,"

"Got it I'm coming around the corner now."

"KK bye."

"Did you hear anything I said?" Ella asked annoyed.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes,"

"No." I said as I checked my reflection in my little mirror.

"Who was that that's so much more important than me?"

"Sam he's taking me to school. There he is now!" I waved as Sam pulled up in front of us.

His truck wasn't as clean and cool as Fang and it was rad but it'll do!

"Bye Ella see you in school!" I said as I climbed in his truck and blew her a kiss.

As soon as I closed my door Sam pilled off.

And because of all that I guess I am now in 1st period getting cursed out via text by Ella as she sits right next to me glaring ahead!

**Max/**_Ella_

_Wat gives u the rit 2 get new transportation from someone else!_

**Ella all he did was drive me 2 skool he offered n I said yes wat is the big deal!**

_U know Fang hates him n idt Iggy is to fond of him either!_

**So that has nothing 2 do with me! I'm not getting in the middle of their probs!**

_Still if u want any chance at Fang u have 2 let Sam go n he is a complete jerk!_

**Wat do u have against Sam El?**

Ella didn't respond for a while. I looked over to see her focusing on writing down notes instead of answering me.

**So now u can't answer me?! See Ella this is y I don't take ur side wit things!**

After that I put my phone in my bag and focused on doodling on my notebook.

Second period wasn't much better I avoided everyone! I didn't realize getting a ride from Sam was such a big deal. Not that I care or anything! I mean come on I'm Max Ride I don't care what people think or say about me! But I don't like that Fang is giving me the silent treatment. I guess I won't be talking to any of them for a while.

English was worst but also better Sam is in our class so me and him sat together and flirted while the others glared at us especially Fang.

"Max you wanna sit with me at lunch today?"

"I would love to but I'm leaving after this period." I mumbled looking down I really didn't want to got to therapy.

"Well are you busy tonight?"

I looked over at him and smiled. "Nope why?"

"I'm having a little get together at my house tonight. Nothing big just a few cool people and you better be one of them." He whispered the last part in my ear.

I blushed. "Um ok pick me up?"

"You know it bae." He said with a wink.

Fang shot out of his chair. "Can I be excused I think I'm gonna be sick?"

The teacher (whatever his name was) nodded and went back to lecturing.

Fang grabbed his stuff and stormed out the room but not before he gave me an icy look.

_Nice going Max_

What the hell did I do? He doesn't even like me!

**OH Max that's what you think! R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm just gonna hop right in to the story here because I really don't have anything to say! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Max POV:**

After class (that Fang never returned to) me and Ella got called to the office to leave.

"Max, Ella I would like a moment of your time." Principle Walker ordered as soon as we stepped into the office.

I glared at her. "Sorry but we're in a bit of a hurry." I would rather go to counseling than deal with her.

"No we're not Max she asked me if it was ok and I told her yeah! Don't want to be too early right?" Ari said completely oblivious to the fact that we hate each other!

"Gee thanks Ari." Ella muttered trying to stay behind me and away from Dr. Evil. Oh so now she wants to hold on to me again!

"Come on girls we mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude." She said heading to her office.

I followed cautiously with Ella shaking behind me.

Her office was basically like any office you would see in a dumb high school movie. Principle Walker got behind her desk and sat down trying to look intimidating and professional.

"Please have a seat." I sat in one of the ugly burgundy chairs and Ella followed.

"You two were given detention earlier this week for inappropriate behavior in the cafeteria."

"Yeah and?" I said slouching, bored already.

"Here are your slips for it and dates and I need your Father to sign these papers stating that he knows you two have detention."

"Whoa, what?!" I did not need dad knowing about this!

"Here you are?" She said handing them to us. I didn't reach for anything I let Ella get them.

"How many days do we have to serve?" Ella asked sighing as looked through the papers.

"Five,"

"Five! Are you insane we didn't do anything bad-"

"Ok thank you we are sorry and this will never happen again." Ella promised. I looked at her like she suddenly grew three heads but she never looked back.

"I hope not, you may go." Principle Walker said as she went back to doing paper work.

Ella stood up and I slowly followed completely shocked. As soon as we were out of her office and I closed the door I went off.

"Ella what the HELL was that! I could have gotten her to not give us detention or at least shorten it! You should have just let me handle it!"

"No, Max!" Ella whirled on me.

"I am sick and tired of you! You cannot talk your way out of everything ok? Some things you just have suck it up and take! You really need to learn that not everything is going to be easy! You need to work and follow the rules just once in your life just SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" Ella's face was bright red with anger.

I was so shocked at what she just said I couldn't even respond. Ella toke a deep breath and turned back around to continue walking. As if nothing had happened.

I had no other choice than to follow her, for the first time I felt what Ella feels when I yell at her. And it wasn't a good feeling.

I hadn't spoken since Ella's big blow up. That was about 20 minutes ago and we were now in therapy. Everyone was here dad, Ari, Granny bear, Ella and me. Everyone was speaking and sharing their feelings about the whole family. I'll give you one guess as to who the most hated person was in the family.

"Max is a great daughter but she has a terrible attitude." Dad confessed to the therapist. (Whatever her name was.)

If you guessed Ari you are so wrong. The topic on everyone's mind was ME and how 'I'm a great person but I have a horrible FUCKING PERSONALITY!'

"I see. Max, what are your feelings as to what your Father just said?" The therapist, helper lady, whatever her name Is asked.

Angry, hurt, sad, hungry, tired, annoyed, I want to punch you _and_ him in the face. All I did was shrug with my arms folded and legs crossed. Only 45 minutes left Max you can do this.

"Max can you at least pretend or act like you care about what we have to say?" Ella said looking over at me. She was sitting next to Granny bear on the couch who was next to Ari who was next to dad. I was the only loner on my own chair.

I looked back at her and shrugged. Hell no I can't _act _like I care because I _do_ care but I'll be damned if I let you people know that!

"I'm sorry about… her." Dad apologized to the therapist.

"That's alright most people are not very open the first few sessions. Let's move on Mrs. Ride how is your relationship with Max?"

"Well at first she ain't take to me easily. But I think we's alright now, not great but ok." At least someone doesn't think I'm terrible.

"But she does need to be nicer and more caring." Scratch that.

"And Ari, how about you?"

Ari smiled at me. "I love Max just like I love Ella but me and Max have always been real close she's like my little sister and yeah she's rough around the edges but still when you take the time to get know her she's the best person you will ever meet." Ari said not breaking eye contact with me the whole time.

Ari is so my fav. person right now!

"That's wonderful. Max why are you and Ari so close I'm getting the feeling that he is the person you are the most close with at the moment."

I looked at Ari, even though I refuse talk to anyone right now I think I'll answer that question.

"Ari is like my big brother he's always there for me and knows just what I need… he's my best friend and accepts me for who I am." Ari smiled knowing exactly what I meant.

"Without Ari I don't know what I'd do if I was in jail he would bail me out. If I was stranded somewhere he would come find me. Ari is just amazing." I winked at him.

"That's wonderful Max," The therapist said softly.

"Why is it only Ari though? Do you really think that if you were in jail your family wouldn't come get you?"

I stared at each and every one of them. Dad looked sadden, Granny poo looked shocked and sad, and Ella just glared at me… My glare is stronger.

I gave them all 'the death glare' causing dad and Ella to shrink back. "I know for a fact… they wouldn't."

So Counseling went well don't you think? The therapist lady, counselor person, whatever her name was. Gave us a 'homework assignment', she said we need to spend more 'family time' together. Try going on family outings and play with each other, talk to each other!

Yeah fuckin right! Like that will ever happen! I got a date tonight.

"Max, Ella don't forget you two need to plan what you're going to do for the Ellen show." Dad said from the front seat of the truck while driving us all 'home'.

"Yeah we know dad we got it covered." Ella promised, while glaring at me meaning you better not be planning on skipping out of this.

Little did she know I was going to stay… well until Sam comes and gets me which sadly won't be until 7 and it's only 2:19 ugh!

"Good, Max you wrote a new song right?"

"Unhuh." I still don't want to talk to any of them. Not sober at least.

When we got to the house I all but leaped out the truck and sprinted to the door.

"Max slow down before you fall!" Ari called knowing how clumsy I am.

"What's the rush Max?" granny poo asked as she unlocked the door.

"Nothing." I said over my shoulder as I practically kicked the door open almost knocking grandma over in the process.

I dashed up the stairs and skidded to a stop in my and Ella's room walking over to my many suitcases I started looking through them.

"Max what are you doing?" Ella asked coming into the room and closing the door.

"I have to pick out an outfit."

"Oh for the show? I thought we were going to order something from Vogue magazine."

"No not for the show for my date with Sam tonight!" I smiled as I threw stuff all over the room that I didn't like.

"What! Max are you freaking kidding me!" Ella stomped over to my bed and pulled the suitcase I was digging through away from me.

"What the hell El!"

"Max you are not going out with that guy! He's a jerk and I thought you liked Fang anyway."

"One you haven't given me a reason as to _why _he is a jerk! And Two I'm not going to wait for Fang to start liking me ok I wait for no one." I growled snatching the suit case back.

"God Max you are unbelievable!"

I sighed and lifted up my mattress a little bit to retrieve my song book.

"Here Ella," I tossed it to her. "Start memorizing the song while I pick out an outfit." That way she has something to do and stay out of my business.

"Whatever." She glared at me sitting down on her bed and opening up my book to the page I had saved.

"The song is called 'Rush'?" She grumbled.

I sighed and stopped looking through my suit case. "Just look at the damn song."

She sighed again but started looking it over.

Ok now back to me! I should probably go casual but I have a feeling that when said Sam said 'just a few cool people' he meant he was having a party. Which is weird it's only Wednesday who throws a party on a week day? Only in Arizona.

I picked up my baby pink, strapless, sweetheart neckline, Chanel dress. It's a little shorter then mid-thigh but it fans out so it looks ok. Then I saw my black lace, short sleeve cover up and my black belt that I wear over it they were a gift from Ari when I turned 17. It had huge diamond wings as the buckle.

"Oh that's cute," I mumbled not wanting Ella to look over and start an argument. She was so in to the song I don't want to disturb her.

I hurried to the bathroom and put on the outfit. It was so cute I put the belt right under my boobs to add to the dress because it was so plain and now I don't need any jewelry!

"Ok but what about the shoes?" Yes I like to talk to myself no one else listens to what I have to say!

I walked back to the room and dug for some shoes.

"I can see your ass that dress is too short." Ella huffed from her position on the bed.

I got up and faced her. "Yeah and if I were going out with Fang you would tell me to wear it."

"That's different,"

"How?"

"Fang is't a jerk and man whore!"

"Oh like your _boyfriend _is so _perfect!_"

"Tell me Ella have you seen any of the girls laugh at you or give Iggy mean looks like they want to kill him?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"N-no!" She stuttered she's lying.

"Unhuh why don't you go ask your precious boyfriend about that and stop snapping at every five seconds." I turned back around and saw a pair of Ella's baby pink pumps, perfect!

"Well how about you- hey what are you doing those are mine!" Ella yelled as she watched me slip them on. I love being a twin we are the exact size in _everything! _

"Yeah I know but tonight they are mine don't worry they'll come back in one piece I promise." I said moving on to makeup and hair. Wow its five o'clock already?

"Well then tomorrow I get to where your Jimmy Choo boots." I paused with my blush brush in my hand.

"W-which ones?" Please don't be the ones I think she's going for.

"The gray ones that go over the knee." She smirked.

Dammit! Those are my fav. and she knows it!

"Fine but I get your L.A. kitty lace motorcycle jacket."

"No way I haven't even worn it yet!" She said sitting up suddenly.

I looked at her through the mirror on the desk as I put on some black eyeliner and mascara. "I'll trade you my Tom Ford sunglasses." She loved those things.

"And your Juicy Couture bracelet!" I stiffened that was a low blow.

"Fine but you break it I swear you will never be seen again." I glared at her while putting on chap stick.

"Can I use your cover girl lip stain?" Again I stiffened.

"Which color?"

"The cherry red."

"Oh yeah you can have that actually." I plugged in the curling irons and turned to face Ella.

"Really!" She jumped up off the bed in excitement.

"Yeah I don't like the way it looks on me."

"Awesome! Thank you, thank you!" Ella cried pulling me in to a hug.

"Ok your welcome; now let's practice the song before I start curling my hair."

**This chapter was really just to show how Max and Ella argue but always love each other and make up even if they make up in a stupid way ;) next chapter is Max and Sam's "Date"!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so someone messaged me and asked me to do a chapter for Thanksgiving (which is over) but ok. I'll add that in to the next chapter really quick which works because in my story it's Wednesday. So anyway her we go!**

**Max POV:**

"No El its _Know it all before you try. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _come on try it again."

We had been practicing the song for an hour and a half now Ella STILL couldn't get it right!

"I'm sorry I can usually get it the first try but this song is different compared to the stuff you usually write." Ella grumbled as she plopped down on the window seat.

"I know I wanted to try something different to see how people would react to it. I figured if we are going to change why not change the sound too." I replied looking in the mirror for like the 39th time to make sure my hair didn't deflate. It toke way too long to curl this for it to be ruined in just over an hour!

Ella sighed. "Well we'll have plenty of time tomorrow to work on it." I turned to look at her.

"El sweetie we have school tomorrow then we have a wax appointment, manicure and pedicures, we still have to get clothes!-"

"Max!" Ella grabbed my face. "Honey we don't have school tomorrow its Thanksgiving." Well that was a duh moment.

"I knew that." I pulled her hands off my face and looked around for my purse.

"Sure you did."

"Oh great Thanksgiving at grandmas yay." Sarcasm clear in my voice.

"It'll be the best Thanksgiving we've had in a long time." Ella said picking up my song book and looking over the music.

"I loved all of our Thanksgivings that we had."

"Key words **that we had **we didn't always have a Thanksgiving. We were working, dad was away, or that one time we were filming that movie in Australia we slept through Thanksgiving."

"Yeah but the ones we did have were great." I was starting to get mad I loved our Thanksgivings yeah we didn't always make it but still Rosa made awesome food!

"Yeah but I would like to enjoy the taste of a _real _turkey for once in my life and not tofu made to taste like turkey."

"Yeah full of fats and calories go ahead and eat it you won't be your perfect size 4 anymore." I said walking out the bedroom door.

"Hey!" Ella ran after me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing yet," We walked down the stairs Ella glaring at the side of my head. "But after tomorrow we won't be the same size."

"I didn't say I was going to pig out! I would die if I lost my shape!"

"That's nice to know." I walked to the door just as I heard a horn blow outside. God would it kill him to knock on the door? So rude.

"Well maybe I'll just eat a salad."

I snorted. "Yeah because grandma is known for _always _putting out salad."

"Well what are you going to eat I'm going to pre order my food from _**Belfiore Italian Ristorante**_ it's this cool Italian restaurant I found in Phoenix."

I opened the door and saw Sam sitting _inside _his truck listening to music. Really? So I guess I have to _open_ my _own_ door.

"Really Max you're not going to eat grandmas food?"

"Maybe her cabbage."

"Wow… well text me if something happens I'll cut his dick off he hurts you." Ella whispered giving me a hug.

"Nice El see you!" I called opening the door and hopping in. Sam barely gave me enough time to close my door before he pulled off. But I did see Fang sitting in his truck glaring at Sam.

"You look so hot Max." I smirked.

"Thanks I wasn't sure what to wear."

"You could of came in nothing if you wanted." Sam winked at me.

"Shut up," I punched him in the arm. Hard might I add that was a sexist comment and it wasn't cute.

"Ouch I was joking!"

"Unhuh,"

"So how do you feel about parties?" He asked with a glim in his eye.

"Love em why?"

"I'm having one, my parents are away until tomorrow so I'm having a pre-Thanksgiving party it started about 20 minutes ago everyone from school is there except the losers."

"Fang and Iggy aren't there and from what I saw they aren't losers." I glared at him they were cooler than him!

"Yeah me and the Martinez's don't get along that well me and Iggy are only cool for the moment but as soon as one of us loses the bet it's on again."

"Wait," I turned around in my seat to look at him. "Bet, what bet?"

"Sorry babe I can't tell you rule number one of the bet."

"Why can't-"

"You know a pretty girl doesn't have to talk that much."

"Excuse me!"

Sam laughed. "Relax I said that so you wouldn't ask again I really can't talk about it babe." Sam reached over and toke my hand.

I almost snatched my hand back it wasn't warm and strong and welcoming like Fang's hand. Sam's hand was sweaty cold and it felt like he didn't really want to hold my hand.

We made it to Sam's house and it. Was. Huge! His house was almost as big as our old house in L.A. Cars were parked on the lawn in all types of weird carless ways teens running around most drunk. Cups and beer bottles and cans covered the grass already. It was awesome!

Surprisingly enough Sam came around and opened my door for me. As soon as I stepped out he slammed the door shut causing people to turn and look in the direction it came from. Then he flung his arm around my shoulders.

"What's up everybody?!" He shouted and lead me through the mass of people.

Sam's greeting was met with "Was up's!" and "Sam you the man!" and "Damn bruh how you score that?"

Really? What am I trophy! Sam walked up to the house high fiving people and dumb stuff like that along the way. The inside of the house was even worst people toke pictures and guys wolf whistled girls glared at me it was crazy I suddenly wanted to go home.

"Want a drink?" Sam asked _not _looking at _me _but his group of friends.

"Yeah sure."

"Awesome me too get me a bud lite and if were out refill it there are extras in the kitchen under the sink. Yo Kev!"

Sam slipped his arm off of me and ran over to Kevin. Really? You have got to be kidding me!

I stormed over to the coolers and grabbed _myself _three Seagram's Escapes. I'm stressed I need this!

"So you did hear my warning." Came a nasally voice from behind me. Shit!

"What do you want Lissa?" I said popping the cap off my first bottle.

"You listened to me and left Fang alone good girl and here I thought you were dumb." She smirked grabbing one of my bottles out of my hand and drinking it.

"Look Fang is not yours or mine although I know for a fact that I have a way better shot than you do." I glared back at her.

"Don't kid yourself sweetheart you're way too much of a princess for Fang have you ever washed dishes in your life?"

"Well no but-"

"Have you ever _walked _to a store to get something?"

"No I have-"

"Have you ever cleaned before?"

"Yes I have!" I said victoriously.

"Beside yourself and awards?" I frowned.

"No."

"Exactly a princess." With that she walked away switching her hips and seducing boys left and right. Lissa does more work than I do? Although I should have known her nail buds suck! She may dress and act like a slut but she will always be a farm girl something I will never be.

3 hours 14 bottles, 3 cans of bud lite, 4 tacos and 17 dances with random guys later I still haven't seen Sam and I am beyond drunk.

"Damn girl you so sexy." Mumbled the guy underneath me I was making out with.

"Dude you own 50 for that kiss with her." Sam said behind me.

"Sammmm wh-where have you been?" I slurred.

"Been busy why are you up here with him?" He glared at me.

"I couldn't find you he… pulled me… away… bathroom." I tripped over the rug walking towards Sam.

"Ew Max get up." I slowly got up but wobbled a bit.

"I want to go home." I slurred heading for the door.

"Alright come on." Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me all through the house.

How did I end up in the third floor bathroom with some guy?

"Sam where you going?" Kev. Called

"Taking drunkie over here home I'll be back in a minute!" Sam pulled me through the door and pushed me outside no one was outside surprisingly.

"Ow what was that for Sam!"

"You stupid bitch!" Sam slapped me across the face.

"You were supposed to get me my drink and come back! But no three hours later I find you making out with Bret Williams! In my bathroom!" Sam shoved me causing my legs to fall under me.

"You are such a slut I thought you might actually be cool but no I was wrong!" He stepped hard on my leg.

"OW! Sam I'm sorry please just stop I'm sorry I'll never do it again I swear!" I cried tears streaming down my face. I defiantly wasn't drunk anymore.

He got down to my eye level and grabbed my face forcing me to look him in the eye. "You better not or I swear I will do so much worst." His glare was so strong it made me shutter I was actually terrified. Frozen on the spot.

"You are mine now and no one else's stay away from the Martinez's got it?" I nodded I couldn't do anything else if I said no he might kill me.

"If you tell anyone about this I will destroy you. You have no idea the kind of power my parents have Max they are more important than anyone you have ever met."

Something told me he wasn't kidding. Like his parents where in some kind of cult or something.

"I won't promise." I held on to his hands on my face.

"Good girl," Sam got up pulling me with him.

"So," He smiled that happy go smiled I _thought _was real. "Ready to go back to the party?"

I gave a fake smile back. "Yeah let's go." As long as I keep this guy happy nothing will happen to me or Ella or anyone else. I can do this, I can do this, I need something stronger than escapes.

At about 4 in the morning Sam _finally _let me go home. I was tired a little drunk and sore from getting tossed around. Sam didn't have another outburst the rest of the time thankfully. See I told you I could do this just keep him happy and stop him from going crazy. I mean come on a guy like him can't just be with one girl he'll get tired of me eventually.

Yeah so in about a month or so I can do that. I'm Maximum Ride _the _Max Ride I'm the best actress in the world I can so pretend to like him.

I unlocked the door and silently stepped in. "Max wheres you been suga plum?" Came grandma's voice from the kitchen.

I headed that way to get some ice for my head. "I went to a party. What are you doing up at this time?" I felt like being nice so sue me.

"Who's parta?" Ok so maybe I just asked her that avoid her other questions. But I keep forgetting the she is smarter than she looks.

"This guy Sam" I sighed grabbing a handful of ice and putting it in a paper towel.

"Whys you getting ice?" How did she know that her back is towards me while she's cutting an onion!

"I slipped-"

"Yous slipped and fell on the floor at parta?" She asked turning to look at me with a look that clearly said she didn't believe it.

"H-how did you-"

"I's keep a tellin yous I ain't dumb." She walked over to me and moved the ice off my head.

"You drunk?" I nodded.

"A little." I whispered looking down.

"Child yous so much like your auntie and that ain't a good thing." Grandma pulled open a drawer and fished out a bottle of pain killers.

"Here," She tossed them to me and closed the drawer back. "Ya know I remember the first night your auntie come sneakin in here way after hours drunk. Yeah I beat her like a drum." Granny laughed and handed me a glass of water.

"She was a cryin a beggin me to stop but Is was so mad I couldn't then I saw she wasn't even lookin at me. No she had a faraway look in her eyes like she was in a different place at a different time. Like she was yelling at someone else to stop." All was quiet for a while. I watched as tears slowly ran down her face.

"That look of pain, sadness, desperation in her eyes… it still frightens me." Grandma looked over at me with so much pain in her eyes for the first time I could see all the horrible memories she has of her daughter, of mom and the aunt I never got to meet. Of a slightly different version of Ella and I.

"Please don't make me relive that again suga plum. I's don't want you to be like ya auntie. If something is going on tell me right now please."

I looked at her with a straight face I knew what I had to do. "Nothing is going on it was just a party." I handed her the bottle of pills and brushed past her walking out the kitchen.

"Same thing ya auntie said that night." I heard her whisper.

**So things are getting a little more intense but don't worry it's all going to make Max a better person. Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, And Ella all in the next chapter for thanksgiving!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so it has been a while since I updated I know but I was in Disney World and then as soon as I came back my teachers threw a whole bunch of work at me so… can you really blame me?!**

**Iggy: Yes, yes we can**

**Me: Wow thank you so much Iggy!**

**Iggy: You're welcome!**

**Fang: Ig don't act like you were focused on this story over break.**

**Iggy: Hey it's not my story I don't have to worry about it!**

**Me: Hey! I was writing during break!**

**Fang: She was she asked me to proof read.**

**Iggy: Ok Mr. Perfect! You do the disclaimer then because you're soooo much better then me!**

**Fang: Glad you finally admit it Ig. Disclaimer D.D.B chick does not own Maximum ride but she is still amazing.**

**Me: Awwww Fang you are so sweet do you want some fudge?**

**Iggy: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!**

**Fang: if it's not too much to ask yes I would love some.**

**Iggy: Dude really?**

**Me: Shut up Iggy! I'll go get you some right now.**

**Iggy: Dee you are so beautiful-**

**Me: Shut it Iggy!**

**Fang: Hahahahaha!**

**Iggy: How do you do that?!**

**Fang: Duh Fang remember I'm awesome.**

**Iggy: FML**

**Max POV:**

The next morning I woke up before anyone in the house (which is definitely unusual for me). I just couldn't sleep I kept having horrible nightmares but I'm not getting into it. I sat up in bed and looked at my phone I had 1 new text message that came in at 5:13am. Ok only people from L.A. or in different countries would text that late. I opened it

_New text from: Dylan_

_Hey bae sorry my manager said I cant associate wit u cause it'll ruin my rep. ur still in a shit load of trouble 4 beatin up a baby fix that on Ellen show 2morrow I'll wait a few days c if ur back to bein a A list celeb or ur current rating of C list and then call u! l lov u but I cant let u ruin my career bae_

Are you fucking kidding me! Ugh! I invented him no one would know who Dylan Gunther Hagen was if I hadn't been in that movie with him! If I hadn't tweeted about him and got him trending! He was my creation!

I threw my phone on the bed and got up ignoring my bodies protest and screams to lie back down. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and got ready to take a shower.

"Stupid Dylan, stupid Sam, stupid Fang." I mumbled as I got in the shower. Ugh now I know why a lot of girls are going gay guys are jerks.

My body relaxed as the hot water hit it running down and I sighed in content. Yes I was still sore from Sam slapping me around I'm not wonder woman you know I can't just hop back up.

As I was washing my hair I starting thinking about everything that grandma has told me since we got here. A lot seems to be about Aunt Mary most of the things she tells me relate to me (I wonder ifshe has these conversations with Ella). It's pretty scary like she's looking into my future and trying to show me too. So far… it ain't lookin to good.

I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and headed back to the room. Ella was still asleep snoring lightly (even though she'll deny it till the end of time) without a care in the world… lucky girl. I didn't spend much time on my outfit I just want to stay in here today and write some songs. I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a long sleeve gray shirt and my gray over the knee Jimmy Choo boots that Ella is "suppose" to be borrowing. I put my hair in a high pony tail and made my bangs into a bump then put on a little mascara and eyeliner. See very unusual for me.

I went down stairs to get something to eat. As soon as I opened the fridge the doorbell rang. Who the hell could that be at 8:50 in the morning? I unlocked and opened the door to see Fang on the other side.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked surprise clear on my face.

"We always spend Thanksgiving with your grandma!" Iggy said behind him. The whole family was here.

"Max it's rude to let company linger in doorways." Grandma said coming down the stairs. She looked beautiful in her turtle neck short puffy sleeved brown dress it had a thick ribbon belt around the waist and a gold flower on the right side of it. Her gold little heels and dangly earrings added an elegant flare to it along with all her hair in a big bun on the top of her head.

"Hello Mrs. Ride," Dr. M said.

"Oh sorry, come in guys." I stepped aside to let everyone in and closed the door behind them.

"Howdy Val. Hows ya been? Come help in the kitchen will ya? Is ain't finish cookin yet."

"Of course that's what I'm here for!" Together they walked in the kitchen laughing and talking.

"Max!" Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge all cried running to give me hugs.

"Hey guys Happy Thanksgiving!" I laughed. I wonder why Gazzy is always with them where is his family?

"Max you look so different! You usually have better clothes on not saying you don't look good I love the boots but what happened? I mean seriously no jewelry a cotton shirt come on Max-"

"Nudge I could hear you upstairs!" Ella ran down the stairs tackling Nudge in a hug.

I suddenly felt really under dressed. Ella had on a Chanel dark green mid-thigh long sleeve dress. It had ruffles around the low cut neckline and the cuffs of the sleeves. Her hair was slightly curled and flowed out of a Calvin Klein leopard print beanie. She STOLE my Louis Vuitton black boots that go a little under the knee. Her makeup was light and natural with slight blush and brown eyeliner and mascara. All and all she looked good. Defiantly better than me, everyone looked better than me!

Iggy had on brown dress pants, brown shoes, a dark green dress shirt (Ella probably made him wear it) and a brown bow tie. Angel had on a dark purple dress with white stockings and black Mary Janes. Gazzy had on dark blue dress pants, black dress shoes and dark gray dress shirt. Nudge had on a very cute Kardashian Kollection (Kim and Kourtney Kardashian's line) orange strapless knee length dress with a thick black belt around the waist and black sparkly heels.

But none of the compared to Fang in his black skinny jeans, black (of course) converse (does this boy own another pair of shoes?) and (surprise surprise) a _white _dress shirt that he left un-tucked and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, a black vest that he kept open and a black skinny tie! Can we say sexy!

"Max what are you wearing?" Ella snapped me out of my daze from staring at Fang. God I hope I wasn't drooling.

I looked over at her; her eyes were huge like she just couldn't believe I wear such a thing! Well to bad for her because I'm not changing I'm quite comfortable thank you very much.

I gave her a straight faced answer. "Clothes." With that I went upstairs to wake dad and Ari up.

It was 11:30 everyone was up and dressed, we all ate breakfast and talked and played games. Only complaint I have is that Fang hasn't said one word to me and I keep getting text messages from Sam!

He asked what I was doing and said Happy Thanksgiving now we're just talking (actually he's the one really talking I keep sending him 'oh yeah's' and 'omg's' and 'lol's') about random stuff like we're a normal couple. Please.

Every time my phone buzzes Fang glares at it like he knows its Sam. I keep waiting for my cell to just spontaneously burst into flames! That's how hard Fang is glaring at it; I hope his face doesn't get stuck like that.

"Hey we should go see a movie!" Iggy and his turrets decided to scream out making everyone jump out of their skin.

"Oh… that would be nice." Dr. M said holding her chest as she tried to slow her overly beating heart.

"Yeah w-we can do that until it's time to eat." Ari slowly sat back down from when he had jumped in front of Ella and me at Iggy's sudden outburst. Really he was going to defend us from _Iggy_ I could flip him over with my pinky!

"Ok let's go." Said dad getting up. "Val. We have to take your car we can't all fit in mine."

"Oh that's fine Jeb, Fang go pull the van around please honey." Fang nodded and got up to get the keys from his mother.

"Alright everyone get they coats let's go!" Grandma clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.

Ella and I went up to get some coats. "Max isn't this awesome we have never had a Thanksgiving like this before! I can't wait till Christmas!" She said pulling on her Chanel black ruffle trench coat and buckling the big belt to close it.

"Yeah it's awesome," I grabbed the black lace L.A. Kitty motorcycle jacket Ella said I could barrow.

"What's up with you you've been acting strange all day?"

"What do you mean?" I turned to look at her curious as to know her theories.

She frowned. "You're kind of out of it not talking much and not really having a good time."

"I'm having a great time Ella really. Come on we got to go." I walked out the room not seeing if she was following me.

When we got outside Fang was just pulling up. He got opened the sliding doors. "Alright let's go!" Dr.M said hopping in the driver's side.

Grandma got in the passenger side with the help of dad and then he got in behind her and next to Ari. Nudge and Ella sat behind them and Iggy squeezed in next to Ella. I got behind him while Fang strapped in Angel and Gazzy, they were between us.

"Everyone good?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," We all said.

"No one has to go to the bathroom right?" Dr.M asked.

"Nope," We all said again.

"OK here we go!"

Dr.M had just made it down the street when-

"Ummmmm…. I got to pee,"

"Oh come on Ig!"

"Are freaking kidding me!"

"Igiot why didn't you go before?!"

"Iggy baby seriously?"

"CAN I JUST GO TO THE BATHROOM PLEASE?!"

It toke two and a half hours to get Phoenix Cinemas ugh. We all rushed out glad to get out of the car.

"So what are we going to see?" Dad asked as we got in line, Ella and I trying to hide our faces. I was so not in the mood for a fan rush.

"Rise of the Guardians!" Angel shouted from her position on Fang's hip. She's such a daddy's girl (even if she doesn't know it).

"Yeah let's go see that!" Gazzy seconded the motion.

Dr. M laughed. "Ok, ok,"

"No I want to see Breaking Dawn Part 2!" Nudge cried.

"Yeah me too!" We all turned to look at Ari like WTF!

Ari lowered his head. "What I can't be team Jacob?"

"OMZG I'm team Jacob too!" Nudge screamed jumping up and down with Ari. People around us looked at them crazy and us sympathetic. Well not the parents that had _teenage girls_ they gave us a mixture of understanding and a strange look at Ari. I don't blame them.

"Oookkk… Hows bout half of us go and see that guardian thingy and the other half will go see this Jason person." Grandmas said clearly confused.

"Jacob!" Ari and Nudge screamed.

"OK! Val., Mom, and I will go with Angel and Gazzy to see the guardians and Ari you, Fang, Max, Ella, Nudge, and Iggy go see breaking dawn." Dad rounded us in to groups just in time it was our turn to get tickets.

"Ok," we all said. Well Fang and I just nodded.

When we got to the front and ordered our tickets the guy and the desk looked at us like we were some kind of circus act. We had to be sight with the kids screaming and running around, the parents trying to control them, Ari and Nudge arguing about what will happen in this movie even though they have both read the books and watched the trailers, Ella and Iggy making out against the glass, and me and Fang standing far away from each other texting.

Well this will be interesting.

Both the movies ended at the same time we didn't get out until 3:15. Our movie was awesome the best Twilight movie by far! I texted Taylor, Rob, and Kristen to tell them I was watching it and making fun of Taylor when he stripped down to his boxers in front of Billy Burke.

Fang and I had to sit next to each other the theater was so full! We didn't speak but we did stare at each other having a silent conversation while Ari, Nudge, and Ella squealed over _every single thing_ the damn movie! Oh and Iggy slept through it.

This is how that went. _**I had just come back from the bathroom to see Fang and some red head flirting next to each other. The worst part she was in **_**my**_** seat! I marched over to them and stood right in front of her. She looked up the same time Fang did. **_

"_**Can I help you?" She sneered at me. Awe how cute she thinks I'm scared of that!**_

"_**You're in my seat chick." I glared.**_

"_**It doesn't have your name on it." **_

"_**No but it has my jacket so move before I make you move." **_

"_**I'd like to see you-" I pulled her up by her arm and turned her around twisting the arm around and placing it in between her shoulder blades at an odd angle.**_

"_**OW! Let go of me!" Ella, Nudge, and Ari shushed her along with some other people.**_

"_**My pleasure," I kicked the back of her leg and pushed her forward. Then sat comfortably back in my seat.**_

_**Fang glared at me. **__Really? That was so unnecessary!_

_**I glared right back. **__She was in my seat!_

_**He rolled his eyes. **__That is not why you were mad._

_**I sighed. **__Then why was I mad oh great Fang?_

_**He smirked. **__Because she was flirting with me. _

_**I snorted. **__Please Fang I was not mad because of that._

_**He raised an eyebrow. **__Really Max come on I know that's what it was._

_**I glared. **__You can talk to whatever sluts you want to! I don't care I have a boyfriend!_

_**Fang practically growled. **__Who Sam? You know Max you're a real hypocrite you think Iggy is a bad boyfriend for Ella well Sam is worst!_

_My relationship with Sam is perfect! __**I all I could see was red.**_

_**Fang's whole face darkened. **__Good._

Things between me and Fang have never been worst. I wanted to cut and hug him at the same time! In the mix of our fighting I thought of a song God I can't wait to go home and be alone.

It's hard to avoid someone in a car. That's what was running through my head as I sat in between Nudge and Ari as they gushed about the movie. The car ride felt even longer everyone was talking to someone except me and Fang who was all the way in the back next to a sleeping Angel and Gazzy.

We finally got home at 5:25. Time to eat! Too bad I'm not very hungry.

"Alright who's hungry?" Said grandma coming out the kitchen with a steaming pot of mac n cheese.

"I am!"

"Duh"

"Toats"

"Finally!"

"Yay! Omg I love mac n cheese it's so good but messy if it spills on you. Omg I remember this one time when-"

"Nudge!" We all shouted.

"What?"

"Anywho let's say grace and prayer then wes can eat." Grandma sat down next to dad who was at the head of the table on his left was Dr.M then Fang, Angel, Iggy; Gazzy Ari was at the other end of the table then Nudge to his right then Ella, me and yes I was sitting next to the old bat.

"Jeb will you lead us in prayer and thanks?"

"Sure mom,"

Everyone held hands and bowed heads. "Our Father in Heaven, we give thanks for the pleasure of gathering together for this occasion. We give thanks for this food Prepared by loving hands. We give thanks for life, the freedom to enjoy it all and all other blessings. As we partake of this food, we pray for health and strength to carry on and try to live as you would have us. This we ask in the name of Christ, our Heavenly Father."

"Amen." We all said.

"I am thankful for being reunited with my beautiful mother in law." Dad kissed the back of her hand.

"Is thankful for my family returning home."

"I'm thankful for…" I had a lot to be thankful for (but more unthankful for) but there is something I really am grateful to have in my life.

"I'm thankful for my sister Ella who always puts up with my crap even when she's ready to slap me." I giggled as everyone laughed… Fang just rolled his eyes. Jerk.

"I'm thankful for my sister Max even though she is incredibly annoying she always has my best interest at heart." Ella put her head on my shoulder hugging me.

"Awe that's so sweet! OMG I'm thankful for my family duh, my friends and school and malls and the color pink and glitter and Taylor Lautner oh he was so hot in breaking dawn and when he got down to his boxers OMG I-"

"I'LL _BE _HAPPY WHEN NUDGE SHUT UP!" Iggy yelled over her.

"Oh sorry." Nudge slouched in her chair.

"So um yeah I'm thankful for all of you, you all make me feel like part of the family." Ari smiled.

"I'm thankful for bombs!" Gazzy grinned like a cherish cat.

Ok then... "I'm thankful for my little apprentice Gazzy." Iggy said ruffling Gazzy's hair.

Ella cleared her throat. "And my wonderful girlfriend!" He added quickly.

"Whipped!" Fang coughed loudly. He wasn't lying.

"I am n-"Ella cleared her throat again louder. "Never mind." Iggy mumbled. Fang snickered at his brother's weakness.

"I'm thankful for family and friends." Angel and said with her cute little smile. I swear I saw Fang's heart melt! I have got to learn how to do that!

He grinned down at her and poked her nose causing her to giggle. AWWWWWW! "Me too."

Dr.M smiled at them. I'm thankful for my kids, job, family and friends."

"Great now let's eat!" Iggy yelled diving for the mac n cheese.

"Hey don't eat all of it!" Nudge got up and grabbed the other side of the pan.

"Guys stop it!" Fang ran over to their side of the table and grabbed the middle of the pan.

"Ok enough!" Dr.M tried and failed to restore order.

"Gazzy help me little buddy!" Iggy cried.

Gazzy pulled on Iggy's side. "Um guys I think the pan is going to-" My warning was a little too late. The aluminum pan ripped sending all the mac n cheese flying hitting everyone and landing in the cranberry sauce.

"Well…" Dr.M started picking mac n cheese out of her hair. "I'm thankful for them sometimes."

"Sorry mom," They all said putting their mac n cheese covered heads down.

"Don't apologize to me apologize to Mrs. Ride."

"Sorry Mrs. Ride."

Thanksgiving with the Martinez's… Well it was definitely interesting.

The next morning I was awaken by (as Ella and I call him) Sargent Daddy! We only call him this when we have Interviews concerts or other things like that.

"Up and at em girls we have waxes, facials, hair appointments and shopping to do all before our flight that takes off at 12:30 let's move move move!" Dad shouted pulling the blankets off of our bed's.

Ella moaned while I just laid there still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"4:37am we over slept now let's move shower's, dress, get in the car, stop at McDonalds then Miranda and April will be waiting for us they're going to do your waxes get up Max! Ari!"

I got up at the sound of Ari's footsteps. Last time dad called in Ari he flipped my whole bed over with me still in it!

I got up cursing dad and Ari out under my breath. "You go first El."

"Ok I'll be quick." Ella grabbed her bathroom stuff and troughed to the bathroom. I turned to the closet and pulled out a pair of Young and Reckless sweatpants. Ugh I'm so tired!

"Alright in the car come on!" Dad shouted from outside as Ella and me slumped down the stairs in sweatpants and tee's.

"Dad I'm hungry! " I cried pulling my greasy hair in a messy bun.

"Our next stop is McDonalds honey." At that I ran and dragged Ella behind me to the car.

"Really food makes you move faster?" Ari said opening the back door for us.

"Yup!" I jumped in Ari closed the door after me then got up front with dad and we pulled out heading to Phoenix.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" Ella cried for like the tenth time. We were at the spa getting waxes and facials I had already gotten my wax I wasn't hairy as Ella so it didn't take long and I can take pain unlike Ella. Pain is just a message and I can ignore that message.

"OW! Dammit!"

"Well it's not my fault you have the legs of a gorilla." April said.

"Excuse- OOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"Oh Ella relax." I said sitting back with cucumbers on my eyes I was getting my facial.

"Max I need to put more cream on your face your pores are so huge I can put my whole fist in just one!"

"Hey!" I said as she applied more of the green creamy stuff. At least it smells really good, like cherries mmmmmm.

"So are you ladies going to Tori's beauty shop? She's the best hairstylist in Phoenix." Miranda asked.

"Yeah that's our next stop." A red faced Ella replied.

"Good because that hair is tore up!" Awe isn't April sweet.

So after our painful and wonderful waxes and facials we headed over to Tori's hair salon. Tori and her employee Scarlet are going to do our hair and nails while dad and Ari wait in the car like they did at the spa.

"This shampoo smells amazing." Ella said as she closed her while Tori washed her hair.

"Yeah and thank God my hair was so smelly." I agreed.

"Well that's why you came to us to make you smell and look good." Scarlet laughed as she towel dried my hair.

"Alright let's cut and color your hair." I got up and walked over to the big black spiny chair in front of her station.

"You wanted a side bang and layers right?"

"Yup and low lights and high light to make my natural blond and red streaks pop."

"I got you girl."

"Oh my god I love it!" I screamed facing me the mirror. My hair now went a little past my shoulders it was layered with a side bang falling over my right eye and my blond and red streaks looked striking against my natural brown hair.

"I'm glad you like it."

Suddenly I heard Ella scream from across the room and as fast as lighting she ran over to me and jumped in my lap.

"ouf Ok El this was cute when we were little but sweetie you have really gro-"

"Look at my hair!" She yelled in my face.

Ella's hair is naturally black but in the sun it looks brown so Tori must have bleached random pieces throughout her hair because now it was a mixture of blond, light brown and black hair. It was cut to about the middle of her back instead of how it used to be down to her waist and she had a bang that covered her whole forehead. It was cute.

"I like it, don't you?"

"I love it!"

"Good now get off me!" I pushed her off and her uncoordinated self fell hard on her butt.

"OK girls we have nails to do." Tori said.

"Oh sorry," Ell and I grumbled

Finally we were done I got a French manicure and Ella got rainbow zebra print. So complicated right… wrong they're fake so are mine it's faster to get fake nails.

Anyway now we are all in the truck looking for a place to shop.

"Alright where do you girls want to go shopping at?" Dad asked.

"I looked up this place called My Secret Closet they have really cute stuff." Ella said scrolling through her phone with her longer than necessary nails. Although they are good for when you play guitar or piano like we do.

"Ok give me directions Ella cake." Ari said from the driver's seat.

When we got there dad practically shoved us in the store. "Make this fast girls we it's 11:05 our plan leaves at 12:30 come on!"

Ella and I dashed through the store grabbing clothes, shoes, and jewelry then ran in the changing rooms. In the end I got black leather leggings, tan taupe spike stud boots with laces, a white top that's basically a sports bra, a plaid blazer with a high back so it shows off my new tramp stamp, and gold hoop earrings.

Ella picked a dark wash high waist suspender skirt that went a little past mid-thigh, a lime green t-shirt with a purple rhinestone bow on the chest, gray low top chucks, and purple rhinestone bow earrings.

"Ok let's go girls we have less than an hour to make our plane!" We ran out the store after paying for all our stuff and changing back in to our sweats.

Ari driving like a bat out of hell as dad stuffed our clothes, shoes, jewelry in mini suit cases for the plane.

"Now boarding flight 89 to California." A women's voice over the loud speaker said.

"That's us let's go." Dad said getting up from one of the chairs in the departure lounge or waiting area whatever.

I was actually surprised we made it on time to go through all the meaningless drawn out process of catching a plane. El and I keep getting weird looks though I guess because we have our hoods up. You know how paranoid people are in airports. And it doesn't really help that Ari is next to us standing at 6'5 weighting at 250 pounds of muscle.

"I'm sorry ladies but could you please remove your hoods?" The man that checks our passports before letting us on the plane said looking straight at us.

"Oh sir they can't you see-"

"I'm sorry sir but we must see everyone's face before they enter the plane."

"Its fine dad the faster we get this over with the sooner we get on the plane." Yes I am grumpy if it isn't obvious. I need a nap.

Ella and I removed our hoods. "Awe the Ride sisters yes ok you're all good." The dude said handing us back our passports.

"Thank you." Dad said and pushed us through the gate.

We walked through the door of the plane and headed to our seats in first class.

"Wow," El and I said in amazement. We haven't been on a plane for awhile. And this was a nice plane. The chairs were big, plush, swivel, white chairs with silver mini tables next to each one, blue carpet, and big plasma screen TV's.

"Please take your seats and fasten your seat belts we will be taking off shortly." Said a lady coming around handing everyone water.

We all sat down and buckled up, Ella and I sat next to each other slumped in our seats almost instantly falling asleep.

Home sweet home.

**Ok that's all for now I'll try to update again very soon!**

**Iggy: Yeah so R&R or you get nothing! Mwahahahaha!**

**Me: Iggy get out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is going to be a pretty a long chapter so I'm just going to jump right in to it!**

**Max POV: **

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts we will be landing in Los Angeles in a few minutes. I hope you had wonderful flight and thank you for choosing Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airline happy holidays!" A lady over the intercom said.

I smiled and opened my window. "Max can you believe we're here?!"

I laughed "You act like we didn't grow up here El."

"I know I'm just so excited to be back!"

"I know me too." Ari said stretching in his chair. He was asleep the whole hour and 22 minute flight. Poor Ari he's so tired.

"Well we aren't staying you know." Dad said. He just has to ruin this for us.

"We know dad we just want to enjoy this one day of our lives!" I looked out the window to see the beautiful sun shining high in the sky over the airport.

"The plane has now landed and you are now free to move about the plane. Thank you again for flying with us and have wonderful afternoon."

Ella and I jumped out of our seats. "Freedom!" We yelled running to the doors pushing past people.

"Wait a minute, girls!" Dad and Ari ran after us. "Girls!" Ari grabbed our arms stopping us.

"Slow down remember where you are, the California paparazzi are meaner and more aggressive than the ones in Arizona."

Ari was right we had gotten soft in Arizona. Dad pulled out our IPods and sunglasses from his bag.

"You know they will yell horrible things at you." He said handing them to us.

We nodded and put on the glasses and plugged in our ear buds. I put on 'Break' by Three Days Grace and blasted it. Ella and hooked arms then started walking at a calmer pace keeping our heads down. Dad walked in front of us while Ari was in back. As soon as we stepped through terminal cameras flashed.

It was a mass of grown men all surrounding us taking our picture and screaming stuff at us. Ella tightened her grip on my arm; she has never been comfortable with this she feels as if they are planning on rapping us. I mean is pretty disturbing these grown men trapping us in circle taking our pictures yelling inappropriate things. I put my head on top of hers from its position on my shoulder.

Finally we made it out of the airport with all our bags and stuff. A man in a black suit holding a card that said _Rides _stood near a big black van. Dad and the man exchanged a few words and then the man opened the door. Ari pushed us inside, once everyone was situated and the doors closed and locked the man started up the van having to blow the horn at the paparazzi that crowded it.

Ella and I pulled out our ear buds. "Keep your heads down." Dad said turning around from the passenger seat to look at us.

"Where to sir?" The man asked.

"Burbank, Warner Brothers Studio." Was dad's reply.

"Yes sir."

At exactly 1:27 (Cali time in Arizona it was 2:27) we got to the studio. One of the security guards gave us passes and we were in.

"Max, can you pass me the bronzer?" Ella asked from her seat next to me.

"Yeah but I need the blush… no the darker one… yeah here."

We were in our dressing room getting it was already 3:15. We had done sound and lighting check, practiced the song, talked to Ellen for a minute and tuned our guitars. Now we were just putting on our clothes and make up.

"Do you think she's going to ask about the mom and baby incident?" Ella asked fixing her suspenders. If you want to know what we are wearing go back a chapter I'm not repeating it!

"Duh she's the first person to get an interview with us since it happened. Of course she's going to ask, but don't worry I got it covered." I said putting on mascara.

"Max please don't make this any worst than it already is. Perez Hilton will have a field day if we screw this up!"

"You know with as much stuff as we give him to write about you'd think he'd send us a thank you card and flowers." I laughed adjusting my blazer.

"Max I'm serious we can't mess this up!"

"You know what Ella if you're so concerned that I'll mess this up why don't you answer the question when she asks it!"

Ella paused. "N-no I do-don't want-"

"Exactly so shut up about it!" I screamed throwing my hands up.

Ella turned back to the mirror and started brushing her hair. I sighed and dug around in my bag till I found a gray beanie.

I got and stood behind Ella. "Here, it goes great with you outfit." I put it on her head and fixed it so it looked good with her hair.

Ella looked as my reflection in the mirror. "Thanks Maxi," She smiled.

I sat back down and applied clear lip gloss. "You're welcome."

In the end our makeup looked amazing as always. I had black eyeliner and mascara, dark blush, bronzer, and clear lip gloss. Ella had light blush, brown eyeliner and mascara, bronzer, and dark purple lipstick with a lighter purple lip liner.

"You girls are on in 5." A man with headsets and clipboard said walking past us.

Ella started chewing on the inside of her cheek. Dad smiled at us. "Don't be nervous; never let them see your fear." He said pinching the cheek Ella was chewing on like on tomorrow. He gave us a kiss on our heads before starting to walk away.

"But dad what if-"

"Please give it up for Max and Ella Ride!" Came Ellen's voice followed by the audience screaming, cheering and applauding.

"Give em Hell." Dad said walking away.

Ella and I hooked arms and put on big smiles as we walked out the music of 'Sexy Silk' by Jessie J. Of course Ellen was dancing making us laugh as we waved to everyone.

Finally we made it over to her and we all hugged. The music stopped but people still cheered.

"Oh my goodness hello girls!"

"Hey Ellen," We said together. People finally settled down.

"How are you?"

"Great Ellen happy to be here," Ella said with a dazzling smile.

"Well we're happy you could come! You girls left us to go to Arizona right?"

"Yes we moved to Arizona, that's where our grandmother lives and we just really wanted to reunite with her because we've been out of touch for awhile." Ella smiled and held my hand.

"Aw now that's love, am I right!" The audience applauded.

"Now there have been rumors that you two moved there because of the incident that happened at your last concert." Here we go.

"No that has nothing to do with it what happened at the concert is completely separate from us moving back to our home town."

Ellen nodded smiling at us then looking back at the audience with a serious face. "For those who don't know The Ride sisters had a concert two weeks ago at the Staples Center. After the concert the girls signed autographs and toke pictures with their millions of fans. Then this happened." She turned to the big screen behind us so me and Ella turned too.

A video of us covered in puck yelling at a mother and crying baby on the floor played. Shit. The video stopped and the audience was hush waiting for our reactions.

I sighed running a hand threw my hair. "Every time I hear or see this I feel… horrible. I-I know if I was that mother I… would have punched the crap out of me. It was of us to react that way the little girl is only like 2 or 3 it was completely uncalled for." I said putting my head down and pushing some hair behind my ear. Yeah I'm good I know.

"If we could just… apologize to them for forgiveness… I know it wouldn't erase what was done but It's still the right thing to do." You go El! That's my girl way to bring it home!

"Well what if I told you, you could." Ellen said getting up.

I shot my head up to look at her. Oh no.

"Please help me give a warm welcome to Amanda and Lilly Williams!" Out walked the mother and her baby that threw up on us. Shit! The audience applauded as they made their over to us.

Me and Ella stood up and clapped along with everyone.

"Hello Mandy, hi Lilly, sweetheart." Ellen said as Mandy sat down putting Lilly on her lap.

"Hello." Mandy smiled.

"Mandy do you remember that night?" Ellen asked her.

"Um, yes and I can say that there was no punching or pushing involved." Mandy said looking at the audience then at us.

"Girls?" Ellen said. "Is there something you would like to say?"

I cleared my throat and looked straight into Mandy's eyes. "I am so sorry for how I acted to you and Lilly. It was extremely, extremely wrong and should have never happened I'm ashamed of it and wish I could take it back. But if you could just find it in your heart to forgive me I would be eternally grateful."

All was quiet; I held my breath waiting for her answer. Come on lady do this for me! My entire existence is riding on this!

She open her mouth and sighed. "I forgive you Max." I smiled yes I'm back baby!

The audience cheered as I got up to hug Mandy.

Ella's turn. She got down on her knees and crawled over to Lilly.

"Hi Lilly, I don't know if you remember me but I was really mean to you and I just want to apologize for hurting your feelings and making you cry. I'm so sorry Lilly, a cutie like you should never cry only smile. Do you forgive me?" Ella asked holding out her arms to Lilly.

She giggled and crawled out of her mother's to go in to Ella's. Ella held her and tickled her nose causing her to giggle again. The audience awed and clapped.

"Well you there you have it a happy ending to this tragic story." Ellen held up a news paper with us on the front page yelling at Mandy and Lilly and ripped it in half before throwing the pieces in air as her theme song played.

"We will be right back with more from Max and Ell as they talk dating, fashion, and music so don't go anywhere!" We all started dancing Ella and I wiggling with Lilly.

A loud buzz sounded suddenly cutting of the music. "And we're off!" The same guy as before said.

"Hey you two are great now we can get to fun stuff." Ellen said to us walking away.

"Mandy?" Ella stopped her before she walked off. She turned around to face us holding Lilly.

"Don't think we said that just for the cameras. We really did mean it." Ella said with a slight smile.

"Yeah if you need anything don't hesitate to ask it doesn't matter what." I said.

"Well there is something," I held my breath waiting and watching as Mandy dug in her purse for… a camera.

"I never did get that picture of you guys with my daughter. Do you mind?"

"No not at all!" Ella and I said together.

Mandy handed us Lilly and we smiled as she toke the picture.

"Thanks it was nice seeing you again." She said taking Lilly back.

"You're really cool Mandy." I said surprised at how well she handled all this.

She just shrugged. "I'm not for confrontation. Bye!" With that she walked away with Lilly.

"5, 4, 3, 2," The guy help up his finger signaling we we're back on.

"And we are back! I'm here with the Max and Ella Ride!" The audience cheered.

"I have a question for you Ms. Ella."

"Oh boy." Ella said readjusting in her seat crossing her legs. The audience laughed while I smirked.

"There is a certain picture of you plastered all over the cover of every magazine."

Ellen pointed to the screen behind us. We turned to see a huge picture of Ella and Iggy kissing with a heart around them and _Does ER have a new bf?_ Plastered over it.

I busted out laughing as Ella put her head down in embarrassment.

"So who's he?" Ellen asked.

"His names James Martinez." Ella mumbled blushing like crazy.

"Are you two dating?"

Ella sighed. "Yes."

The audience went wild.

"OOOOOOO! Ella's got a boyfriend Ella's got a boyfriend!" Ellen sang.

I was laughing hysterically now.

Ella hit my arm. "She fell for a Arizona boy." I teased her.

"Hey now I still love my L.A. boys if James doesn't play his cards right I'll be back." She smiled.

The audience laughed.

"Max what about you anyone making the moves on you?" Ellen asked.

"Of course but I'm still single just me, myself and my music." I smiled.

"So you don't want to date?"

"I gotta find that perfect guy I'm just so loyal to my fans."

"Oh so you're dating your fans?" she joked.

"Yeah it's a very open relationship I don't even know how many people I'm dating." Everyone laughed.

"Well they all love you that's for sure."

"And I love them." I winked in the camera.

"Now let's talk fashion. You two are the owners of a very big fashion line am I right?"

"Yes we own, design, and model for 'MaxerElla' a line for all ages, all sizes, only female sorry guys!" The audience laughed.

"What was the idea behind 'MaxerElla'?"

"Our dad and mom always told us we were princesses and mom dressed us like princesses." I felt tears start to form in the back of my eyes.

"Our favorite princess is Cinderella so we kind of played with our names and got 'MaxerElla'. We want all girls to feel like royalty because we are. We are all princesses and queens, we rule."I smiled.

The audience clapped. "Now 'MaxerElla is worldwide but it started in London?"

"No I started in Italy, we were working on a movie and in one of the sense there is a big dress shop window behind us with a dress that looks like a similar dress to Cinderella's. We had picked that as our background because we fell in love with that dress and wanted it. But our dad said no. So we decided to make something similar to it. I sketched out the dresses Max did the actual creation of the dress and they actually turned out great. We wore them to the Premier of the movie and it was just really cool when people asked us who we were wearing and we could say us. We made it, it was our own design." Ella giggled.

"I love 'MaxerElla' I wear it, my wife wears it. It's great and can be purchased anywhere! As a special treat for the audience you all get 50% coupons for any 'MaxerElla' item!" The audience cheered as did me and Ella.

"So music what about the music?"

"We have changed our sound a lot to add with us changing for the better so if it's ok with you all we would like to perform a new song for you. See what you think."

"Heck yeah come on give em some love!" Ellen said as the audience cheered.

Ella and I got up walking to the other stage where our band was already to go and got behind the mics'. Two stage hands handed us our guitars and toke off our clip on mini mics'.

"This song is about not letting anyone or anything get you down. You just have to keep moving because life doesn't slow down, it's a Rush." I said in to the mic.

**Ella: **_Into your head, into your mind_

_out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape, you can't escape._

**Max: **_Into your life, into your dreams,_

_Out of the dark, sunlight again._

_You can't explain, you can't explain._

**Both: **_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Rushin' through your head,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try._

**Ella: **_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,_

**Max: **_Lifting your feet right off the ground,_

**Both: **_You can't believe it's happening now._

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Rushin' through your head,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try._

_It takes you to another place,_

_Imagine everything you can._

_All the colors start to blend,_

_Your system overloads again._

**Max: **_Can You feel it?_

**Both: **_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try._

**Max: **_Don't let nobody tell you,_

**Ella: **_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Max: **_Don't let nobody tell you,_

**Ella: **_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Both: **_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The audience roared with approval. I grabbed Ella's hand and we take a bow smiling. Ellen ran over us and gave us a big hug.

"That was amazing thank you Max and Ella Ride so much for being on the show! Happy holidays to everyone and we'll see you next time!"

Ellen's theme song played and we started dancing before the guy said we're off.

"You two are amazing really." Ellen said giving us one more hug then walking off.

Dad and Ari came sprinting to use giving us big hugs and kisses. "Oh girls I knew you could do it!" Dad cried not letting us go. Can't. Breathe!

"Great job girls." Ari said smiling patting our heads.

Ella looked at me. "Now what?"

"Now," I sighed running a hand through my hair. "we wait."

"So what's the best outcome?" El asked from the seat next to me in the van.

We're headed to 'Providence' this really expensive but amazing restaurant in L.A.

"The best outcome is that E news and Perez Hilton talk about us in a positive light."

"What's the worst?"

"That the only people who talk about us are those annoying women on the View." I muttered texting Sam. He watched the interview is chewing me out about not mentioning him.

Great. I'll probably get a slap for that one.

"I'm sure you girls will get a great response." Ari said.

"Great? We can't get a great response! We need a rocking fantastic, fucking perfect response!" I screamed. I wasn't mad him, I'm just under way to much stress right now. I need this to go without a hitch.

"Max! That-"

"Was very rude and I need to apologize. Ari I'm sorry. There happy now?" I said threw gritted teeth as I read a text from Sam saying when I get back my ass is his. Great.

I was so lost in my own miserable little world that I didn't see the looks of shock and concern on my families face. They felt something that day. Or saw something… like a little piece of me died right in front of them. If only I had known that was just the beginning. And that my soul was going to be forever changed.

After we ate we got on another plane to go back to Arizona then drove back home. It was about 9:37 pm when we finally came in and settled down. All I wanted to do was go to bed. Hell I had already changed back in to my Young Reckless sweat pants and hoodie. I just wanted sleep especially because Sam had called me on the plane and is forcing me to spend time with him tomorrow. AKA get my ass beat.

But Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Grandma, and Fang all had other ideas.

All the lights in the house were off leaving us to think grandma was asleep. As soon as dad opened he door the lights came on and we heard…

"SURPRISE!" From like 6 different people. But the light blinded us so we couldn't see who those 6 people were.

Ella and I screamed while Ari jumped in front of us throwing a blind punch at the first person by the door… which happened to be Iggy.

"OW!" He cried falling to his butt from the impact. Fang started cracking up. I mean bending over holding his stomach laughing. What a nice brother.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" I asked the same time Ella screamed

"Ari you idiot, you punched my boyfriend!"

Ari rolled his eye. "He can't just stand by the door scream in someone's face and not expect to be punched in the eye!" This is true.

"Um, help… my goddamn eye is swelling shut!" Iggy cried cradling his soon to be black eye.

"Oh Iggy," Ella cooed dropping to the floor to help and kissing his cheek.

"We came over to surprise you with a congratulations party!" Nudge smiled.

I sighed. "Well we appreciate it but now is not a good time." I said stepping over Ella and Iggy but I think I stepped on Iggy's hand because he cried out again. Oops. Then I pushed past everyone to get to the stairs.

Again I was lost in my own world that I didn't notice the quiet in the room, the coldness I had spread, the hurt looks on the kids faces. Grandmas look of fear, dad and Ari's look of worry, Ella's look annoyance, Iggy's look of pain but most of all Fang's all knowing look.

**3****rd**** POV: **

Over the weeks Max has gotten even more closed off. Sam and her continue to fight people have started to notice the marks on both of them. Sam stalks Max almost everywhere she goes and doesn't let her talk to many people. Max sneaks and talks to Dylan whenever she can. She has become so desperate for love attention that she can't get from her family because of Sam that she has latched on to Dylan, they have become close friends.

The whole family is aware that something is wrong with Max and have tried on numerous accounts to help with no prevail. Max fears what might happen if she lets them in so she shuts then out. Max and Ella barely speak anymore both caught up in their own little worlds. They have made it back to the top but can't seem to be happy with all the realities of life surrounding them.

Ella and Iggy continue to date but fight more and more as Ella finds out more things about Iggy that he has never told her and refuses to talk about. Fang has started dating a new girl names Bridget, she is smart and top of her class, Fang was drawn to her by her knowledge and looks, he seems happy (well as happy as Fang ever shows) but continues to try and talk to Max it seems like all they do know is argue and fight.

Now I bring you to Christmas Eve…

**Max POV:**

"Come on girls we got to go!" Dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ella yelled back while I just zipped up my suit case.

We, as in Ella, dad, Ari, Grandma, me, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Dr. M, and Fang where going to Disney World in Orlando Florida. Ella and I are performing in the Christmas day Parade. I wrote a last minute song about joy and happiness and shit like that.

I pulled my hood up and put my ear buds in blasting 'Everyone's Fool' by Evanescence as I toke my suit case downstairs.

"Ok… Max where's Ella?" I pointed behind me to the stairs where Ella was trying and failing to pull 7 suitcases down behind her. She acts like we're staying for months it's just 4 days!

"I'm here!"

Ari sighed and walked around me to go help Ella while I put my stuff in the bed of the truck, then got in.

I didn't realize grandma was in the passenger seat until she spoke. "Yous excited Max?"

"Yeah."

"Did yous and Ella practice the song?"

"Yeah."

She paused. "Honeycomb please talk to me. Yous acting so strange like. I's misses the old Max." I didn't saying anything for while just looked out the window to see the Martinez family getting ready to leave. They looked so happy and care free so full of life.

I sighed "Me too." I said just before dad, Ari and Ella climbed in the truck. Thankfully Grandma let it go for the time being.

Ella had to sit on Ari's lap because there wasn't enough room. I watched them as they jokingly fought about how to do this.

"Ok Val. just follow me." Dad said into his phone.

"No we have a private jet so we don't have to go through the airport." Pause.

"No we still have to get checked and searched." Pause.

"Iggy and Gazzy have what?" Pause.

"A few bombs?" Pause.

"Why do they have those, what-" Pause.

"And a flame thrower?" Pause.

"What the hell- where did they get that?!" Pause.

"They wanted to be a part of the fireworks show?" Pause.

"Well they don't have bombs and flame throwers at a firework show!" Pause.

"What?" Pause.

"No they cannot set off a high powered gas bomb during the parade!" Pause.

"No not even a paint bomb." Pause.

"Well tell them to keep the glitter bomb we could use that during Max and Ella's performance." Pause.

"Yeah but everything else has to stay here." Pause.

"Yes including- wait who?" Pause.

"Cuddles?"Pause.

"Their alligator?" Pause.

"Where did they- never mind no they cannot bring him."

"Ok well I'll talk to you there bye." Hang up.

Dad shook his head while the rest of us looked at him like wth?

"Alright let's go!" Everyone cheered while I just turned up my music getting ready for the long ride to Phoenix.

"Omg this is so cool!" Nudge squealed as we stepped on to the jet.

"Too awesome!" Iggy said behind Ella slightly moved away from him … Oh who am I kidding I can't even fake like I care anymore I have too much of my own shit going on.

"Omg look Gazzy they have a pancake bar!" Angel said grabbing his hand and running over to get some pancakes.

"Nice jet." Fang said next to me. I just walked away heading to the back row taking the window seat.

Unsurprisingly Fang followed and sat next to me as everyone else filled in to either get some breakfast or sit down and buckle up.

"Max talk to me come on." I ignored him and dug around in my carryon bag for the clothes I need to change in to before we land in Orlando.

"Max look I know you're still mad at me about our argument the other day-"

"An argument involves both parties. You were yelling at me I never spoke a word." I whirled on him glaring.

It was true he got mad because he saw Sam push me into the lockers. Him and Sam went at then Sam punked out and walked away. I thought Fang was going to him, that look in his eyes. Then he turned to me started yelling at me to stand up for myself.

"Because you're not yourself anymore! The old Max would have bashed his fucking head in those lockers not take it!" Fang whispered shouted as not to draw attention to us.

"Yeah and the old Max would have gotten expelled, yelled at by her family, and slammed by the media!"

Fang's face softened. "Max people need to accept you for you. Sure there were things about you I couldn't… but I would take that Max over this one any day and every day." I heard him say something else like I fell in love with the other Max, but that had to just be my sleep deprived brain fooling with me. Yeah I had insomnia now.

I hardened my face. "I like the way I am you are not my boyfriend so I don't give a damn what to do and don't like."

"Oh and Sam likes the way you are? Because I think if he were truly happy he wouldn't be beating on you!" His glare came back 5 times stronger.

"A kiss with a fist is better than none." I glared back.

"A kiss full of love means more."

"Oh please you don't love Bridget."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you loved her you would have introduced her to your family by now. You always want your family's approval. Iggy hasn't even met her and we all go to the same school!"

"Oh yeah well if you loved Sam you wouldn't try to avoid him all the time!" Fang's glare could make your nightmares seem like nothing compared to him.

"Ever heard of absence makes the heart grow fonder?" I blinked innocently at him.

Fang smirked and leaned back in his seat looking ahead. "There's my Max, thought I lost you for a while there."

I turned my head away to look out the window as the jet toke off hoping he wouldn't see. But I couldn't keep the giant smile off my face.

**Ella POV:**

From the position my seat is in could clearly see Max's smile. The first real smile she's had in a while. I don't know Fang said to her but I'm grateful. I'm her sister, her twin, her blood and I couldn't even make her talk! I guess haven't really been trying that hard. I've been so caught up in my own little world dealing with these finding about Iggy.

Ever since the picture of me and Iggy kissing made it on the front page of _everything_ and when I confirmed it that we are dating on Ellen's show, I have been getting fan mail and tweets from girls saying to watch out for Iggy. And claiming that they slept with him and that he cheated on them. I mean this boy has more girls coming out the woodwork then than Tiger Woods and Bill Clinton combined!

I keep hearing rumors at school that this girl named J.J wants to fight me over Iggy and she's the Principle's daughter! The principle hates Iggy why would her kid want to fight me over him? I'm starting to think maybe Max was right about him being a player. And whenever I ask Iggy about it he tries to brush it off and then we get in to huge fights.

I'm tempted to talk to J.J but I don't think she wants to talk much. If Iggy were to ever cheat on me I don't know what I'll do! I don't want to black out and do something I won't remember then end up in jail!... Ok so I've been watching Chicago and looking at the comparisons between me and the movie. Hey don't judge me they have great music!

**Max POV:**

"Ok this bathroom is too small!" Ella said as she tried to slip on her over the knee black boots.

We are in the bathroom of the jet changing into our outfits we have to wear. As soon as we land in Orlando we are being rushed off to Disney World to do a photo shoot for Radio Disney's Christmas album. I'm supposed to be Santa's little helper (although Santa's little helper isn't so little) and Ella is supposed to be a reindeer… I think.

"Ow! Ella get your fucking elbow out of my spleen!"

"I'm trying! Get your foot off of my chest!"

"I'm sorry but it's hard putting on stockings in a small , hot bathroom with your twin!" I grumbled.

I was sitting on the sink half dressed trying to put on white stockings. Ugh!

"Maybe we should have gone one at a time." Ella sighed pushing her hair off her face.

"It would take too long. We'll be on the ground in like 40 minutes."

"Fine," She sighed. "But at least let me put my boots on first so I'll be out of your way while I do my make up."

Finally we managed to get dressed, do our hair and makeup with only a few burns, bruises, and hurtful words exchanged. Turbulence is a bitch!

I had a glittery, red, long sleeve shirt, red and white stripped shorts with a thick black belt, and white stockings underneath, black high heeled boots, a red and white stripped scarf, and a Santa hat.

I flat ironed my hair and made it nice and neat and pushed my bang off my eye. My makeup was black eyeliner and mascara; clear glittery eye shadow, bronzer, blood red lip liner and a lighter shade of red lipstick, and heavy blush to give me that rosy red look on my cheeks.

Ella was… interesting. She had black over the knee boots, brown shorts (that are basically like bathing suit bottoms) with a little reindeer tail on her butt, a white tank top and a tight, short brown vest over it, and of course the reindeer antlers.

She curled her hair slightly and her makeup consisted of black eyeliner and mascara, golden brown glittery eye shadow, bronzer, and clear lip gloss.

All and all we looked good, but odd. Very very very odd.

"Oh baby!"Nudge said as we walked out.

"You look so cute!" Angel said.

Gazzy just laughed.

Iggy's eyes bugged out of his head at Ella as she seductively walked over to sit next to him. Crossing her leg over the other.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. I thought Fang was asleep (I mean this is a 4 hour flight) until he toke my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful." He said looking me right in the eyes. Well if my cheeks weren't rosy red before they sure are now!

"Omg this is so exciting! I've never been to an actual photo shoot before! I'm so happy you guys are letting us go with you instead of us being stuck in the hotel. And then we get to actually go hang around in Disney World! I can't remember the last time I was there! But I will certainly always remember this trip! I mean it's not every day that you-"

"Nudge!" Everyone in the limo screamed I think I even heard the driver.

"What?"

I sighed looking out the window watching the trees go by as we headed to Disney World. Ella was texting Ross Lynch he's suppose to be in some photos with us.

"Max, Ross said he can see our limo and that he's been there for about 10 minutes."

"Great that means we're late." I muttered putting my Santa hat back on my head.

"Omg did you say Ross? As in the Ross Lynch from Austin and Alley?!"

"OMG I love him!" Angel and Nudge squealed.

"This is every fangirls dream!" Nudge yelled breaking everyone's goddamn ear drum.

"Ow! Really Nudge?!" Iggy complained rubbing his ear.

"Nudge do not try and take his shirt. We don't want a repeat of the Orlando Bloom incident." Dr.M mumbled the lat part.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Iggy laughed. "Nudge took out 5 body guards and 13 fangirls! She jumped on Orlando, pinned him down and toke his shirt then tried to kiss him but was escorted out by 17 more guards! She left marks on all of them and Orlando looked like he'd been in a car crash!" Iggy and Gazzy were cracking up by now.

Ella and I turned to stare at Nudge. "You were that crazy fangirl that attack Orlando?!"

"I did not attack him that was completely taking out of context Iggy! And He sent me his autograph anyway!" She tuck her tong out at him.

"For the last time. That is a restraining order with his signature at the bottom." Fang said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And yet still framed it and hung it up in your room!" Iggy said going in to a new round of laughter.

"Yeah and then I had to have a really long and uncomfortable talk with the consular and principle of her elementary school when she brought it in for show and tell." Dr. M said rubbing her temples.

Me and Ella looked at each other then back at Nudge. "You are so not allowed within 15 feet of Ross."

"Oh come on that was a long a time ago!"

"It was 3 years ago not that long." Fang mumbled.

"I barely remember what happened!"

"I bet Orlando does." Ari muttered.

"Ugh!" She huffed flopping back in her seat.

This girl…

"Ok now Ella I want you to pop your leg like Ross just kissed you…Yes perfect!" Sasha our Photographer cried.

The photo shoot was going well, as soon as we walked through the gates of Disney World Sasha started taking pictures. Then Ross ran over and hugged us and Sasha went wild taking pictures of every little thing we did, giving orders here and there. I was so jealous of Ross he didn't have to wear a stupid outfit like us he was wearing a red V neck shirt with black white skinny jeans, a black belt and a Santa hat.

Right now Ross, Ella and I were playing in the fake snow until Sasha saw a big mistletoe and made us all stand under it.

"Ok now, girls I want you to both kiss his cheeks!" Ella toke his left cheek and I toke his right.

"Perfect!" She screamed as she toke the picture.

"Alright that's enough Ross you may go but I need the girls for one more."

"Ok," We all said.

"Well that was fun, I'll you two later." Ross said hugging us. He's such a sweet guy.

"Bye Ross!" We waved.

"Ok someone turn on the fan!" Sasha yelled. A big fan started up blowing the fake snow around us.

I turned my body to the camera; put my left hand on my hip and my other arm over my head holding a candy cane. Ella turned her body so her back faced me but her head was to the camera. She held a red and gold present in her hand.

Sasha toke the picture then looked at and shook her head. "Another one. Come on act like you love each other!"

I rolled my eyes but dropped my candy cane and turned to Ella she dropped her present and was about to turn to face me when I tickled her.

"Ahhh! Max stop" She laughed I wrapped my right arm around her waist and but my left hand on her shoulder smiling.

"Stop it tickles!" She laughed looking at the camera. She put her left hand over mine and her right hand on my mine trying to pull it off.

Sasha toke the picture. "That's what I'm talking about! We are done!"

I let go of Ella, big mistake she ran after me trying to tickle me back.

"I'm going to get you Max!"

"I'm sorry it was for the photo!" I screamed hiding behind Ari.

"Ok, hey about we go on some rides? Huh?" Ari said gripping Ella as she tried to get around him.

"Omg come on Ella!" Nudge said pulling her hand. Ross was actually cool about her attacking him in a hug he even gave her one of his shirts that he signed for her and he gave Angel this all white teddy bear dressed as an angel named Celeste.

"This isn't over Max. You better sleep with one eye open tonight." Ella can be very scary when she wants to be little did she know I don't even sleep at night anymore.

We had a full day of riding the rides and playing games and eating junk food. Everyone was exhausted, the kids and adults dropped like flies when we go to our hotel rooms. The adults had a room and we had a room. The rooms are huge so there is plenty of room. The kids were out so Ella, Iggy, Fang and I are watching The Hangover part 2.

Ella had fallen asleep on Iggy's lap and Iggy was almost under too. Fang had his eyes closed but you can never be too sure if he's asleep or not. I was fully awake. Of course. But I couldn't sit here and watch this anymore so I got up and went out to the balcony.

The cool air making me shiver in my tank top and shorts. Until I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind.

"Something told me you weren't asleep." I whispered leaning back into Fang's chest to get more warmth.

"I don't sleep well. And when I do I wake up very easily." He whispered back putting his head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No I'm not feeling Christmas much this year so I really don't want to be in the parade but I have to." I sighed.

"Will you tell me why?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need to."

"But I want to know… I want to help you." Fang's arm got tighter around me.

"I don't need help." I mumbled.

"Even the tough Maximum Ride need helps eventually."

I sighed pulling away from him. "Well… how about this,"

I turned to look at his awaiting face. "When the time comes that I really need help… You'll be the first I go to, promise."

He nodded thinking it over. "Fine, oh and speaking of promises," He reached into his basketball shorts pocket and pulled out a tiny blue velvet box and placed it in my hand.

"I know we're doing secret Santa this year and I was upset when I didn't get you so I you something anyway." He smiled.

I opened the box and gasped. Inside was little silver ring with small diamond incrusted wings. A promise ring.

"Fang-"

"I promise you that whenever you need me I'll be there. No matter what, that night when you went missing I blew up your phone, I was so worried."

I looked at him with shock and realization. "You were that mystery number I had all those missed calls from."

"Yeah…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, I just couldn't help it I hugged him.

He hugged back and whispered, "Merry Christmas Max." In my ear before kissing my forehead.

We broke apart slightly and Fang slipped the ring on my right ring finger. I could fully see it now as it shined in the moonlight. The bottom of the band had words engraved in it.

"Always and forever?" I questioned reading the words. I looked up at Fang curious as to what he meant by that. (I didn't want to get excited and then be let down)

He just smirked walking over to the railing of the balcony. Leaning on it staring up at the moon, his tall, lean, and muscular body highlighted.

"Forever and always." I heard him faintly whisper.

I let it go. I'll find out what he meant by that someday. But for now I'm just going to stand next to Fang and steal some of his body heat as we stare out at the moon together.

Best Christmas ever.

"Alright let's get this over with." I grumbled as me Ella stepped on to the huge snow globe stairs.

"Stop being grumpy just because you didn't get enough sleep. It's Christmas!"

That's right its 7:35 in the morning and me and Ella are getting ready for our float to move about Disney world as we perform on it. Our float is a giant snow globe with a fake village I guess and Santa and his slay flying over it with fake snow being blown around by the huge tube blowing air in to it. Our band is behind us on different steps.

You know how snow globes have that wooden thing at the bottom of them and they look manicure stairs yeah we have super big ones so we don't fall of this damn thing.

We woke up at 3:30 this morning (me and Fang didn't go to bed until 1:47) so you can see why I'm a little less jolly than Ella. We had to do a sound check then make sure the float was safe for us to ride around on, and do our hair, makeup and get dressed.

Ella was wearing whit skinny jeans, (same as me) a white crop long sleeve shirt, a brown belt over it and brown cow boy boots. Her hair was straight and she had brown eye liner and mascara on, bronzer, light pink blush, and clear lip gloss.

I had (of course) the jeans, with a glittery black belt, a white shirt with sleeves that went to mid arm and the hem just touched past my belly button, and black high heeled boots. I curled my hair into tight little curls so there're a lot of them and I had black eyeliner and mascara, bronzer, light pink blush, and clear lip gloss.

"Hey ladies," We turned around.

"Ross!" We yelled running over to him and giving him big hugs.

"You look two look amazing." He laughed.

"Not as good as you though," Ella said poking his stomach.

He turned in a circle nodding. "I do look pretty good."

We laughed. "Hey I can't talk long but I just wanted to say hey, good luck, oh and marry Christmas."

"Shouldn't we being saying good luck to you? You're going on right before us." I smiled.

"Yeah well,"

We laughed again. "Good luck Ross marry Christmas!" We said as he ran off.

"Ok let's get ready we're right after him." I said picking up my guitar and handing Ella hers. We both have to use white guitars for this performance.

"Hey you two need to be on the steps the float is about to start moving." One of the techs said pushing us to our positions.

They quickly set up our mic stands before we started moving. I guess Ross is almost done.

I looked over at Ella and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She looked down and frowned motioning to my right ring finger. Where Fang's ring sat comfortably. I started playing with it and mouthed _tell you later_. She nodded then we both quickly put our heads down as the first sight of the audience came into view. Show time. _  
><em>  
><strong>Ella: <strong>_There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
>It only happens at this time of year<br>When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
>'Cause that's what matters<em>

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
><em> 

**Both: **_Walking in the sun or in the snow  
>We can feel the excitement growing, knowing <em>Suddenly a low _**BOM! **_Was heard behind us and glitter flew all around us and the audience. Gotta love Iggy and Gazzy.

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
>Help me celebrate it<br>With everybody here, friends so dear  
>Let me simply state it<br>Joy to the world and everyone  
>Lift up your hearts and feel the love<br>It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
>Yeah<br>_  
><strong>Max: <strong>_We can get all cozy by the fire  
>Turn the music up a little higher<br>I don't think that I could ever tire  
>Of being together<em>

**Ella: **_Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
>And stand by me<br>_

I walked over to Ella and started to sing in her mic with her.

**Both: **_It's a picture perfect moment captured  
>Memories that we'll have after<em>

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
>Help me celebrate it<br>With everybody here, friends so dear _By now our float had gone far enough that we could see our friends and family._  
>Let me simply state it<br>Joy to the world and everyone  
>Lift up your hearts and feel the love<br>It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
>Yeah <em>Ella blew them a kiss and waved smiling seeing everyone's happy faces. Even Fang was smiling holding Angel as she waved hugging Celeste to her. __

**Ella: **_Spend the holidays... _I walked back to my mic.__

_It's the greatest time_

**Max: **_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
>Help me celebrate it<br>With everybody here, friends so dear  
>Let me simply state it<br>_

**Both:** _Joy to the world  
>Joy to the world<br>Joy to the world  
>It's the greatest time of year<br>It's the greatest time _Ella walked over to me and put her back to my back singing in my mic with me.__

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
>Help me celebrate it<br>With everybody here, friends so dear  
>Let me simply state it<br>Joy to the world and everyone  
>Lift up your hearts and feel the love<br>It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday_

The crowed was crazy! Cheering and crying it was madness! Ella and I smiled and waved as our float finished out its ride.

Once it came to a complete stop Ella, the band, and me all hopped off hugging and high fiving each other.

"That was epic!" Steve our drummer yelled hugging us.

"Now that's what I call a Christmas song." Ari walked over to us smiling.

"Great job as always."

"Thanks Ari!" Ella and I chorused together.

"Come on we're all going back to the hotel for presents!" Ari squealed.

He's so huge and strong but Ari is like a little kid. Like a 6 year old boy excited to see what Santa got him this year. Even though he's 26.

"Merry Christmas Angel," Ella said pushing a huge box wrapped in shiny blue paper with a big silver bow on top.

Angel beamed up at Ella. "Thank you Ella merry Christmas!" she hugged her legs then jumped on the box tearing it open.

Secret Santa time, a very complicated time. It test how well you know a person. If you were paying attention to every little thing they have ever said. (My heart goes out to who ever got Nudge) and frankly… I can't stand secret Santa. I don't like secret's I need to know who is getting me what so I can threaten them in to getting an amazing gift for me! I can't do that if I have no clue as to the hell it is!

So as I watched Angel rip off that giant bow with her teeth, and tear through that wrapping paper I tried to think of who it could be.

Fang told me it wasn't him so that rules him out. It's not Ella because she is horrible at keeping secrets (so who ever she's secret Santa for already knows). It wasn't dad because he brags about the stuff he gets people to their face…. And it wasn't Ari because he would have tried to avoid me up until it was time to give me the gift. It's actually really funny when he knows something you don't that he's involved in. He starts sweating and stuttering he just can't lie. So it was either Grandma (if there is a God he will not let that happen) or Gazzy (again if there is a God and he truly loves me like the bible says he will not do this to me) or one of the other Martinez's (Please don't be Iggy, Please don't be Iggy).

You're all probably wondering who I got, right? Well I shall tell you stupid reader. I got Fang nosey, cliché yes, but convenient I knew exactly what to get him! And it wasn't cheap by any means I'll tell you that.

"OMG AAHHHH!" I was suddenly interrupted by Angel's screams of joy and happiness. Cute kid.

Ella had gotten her a like size Barbie Dream House. Now why she was so excited already I don't know because it has to be put together which will probably be Fang's job by the look of annoyance on his face directed to Ella. But hey who am I to get in the way of a little girls Christmas.

"Ella I love it thank you so much! Fang look what Ella got me!"

"Yeah and Ang. I see it, very nice."

"You have to put it together when we go home!"

Fang rolled his eyes but smile. "I will pinkie promise." Awe he's such a good daddy!

"Alright Max your turn." Dad said giving me the floor.

Perfect timing Fang's gift just arrived 10 minutes ago!

I got up and walked to the middle of the floor as Ella pushed Angel's gift out the way.

"Ladies, gentlemen… Iggy,"

"Yolo!" He fist pumped like the idiot he is.

"Today I will be presenting a very, very, special gift to a very, very, special man." All was quiet.

"But first I need… Fang Martinez! Give it up for Fang Martinez!" Fang got up looking scared as everyone clapped.

"Fang," I started slinging my arm over his shoulder. "Do you know what today is?"

"Um, Christmas."

"Close… but no today is the day that you get the greatest present in your entire life."

A look of pure shock spread across his face. "Fang it's time for you to meet you secret Santa." I said bowing. Everyone clapped and cheered. I love being over dramatic.

"Oh no," He mutter covering his face.

"Oh yes! No come with me, everyone come with me." I toke Fang's hand pulling me behind him out of our hotel room, everyone following.

"Ella if you would be so kind as to blind fold this young man for me." I said over my shoulder as we all crapped into the elevator.

Grandma handed Ella her scarf and she tied it around Fang's eyes. He tightened his grip on my hand playing with the ring he gave me.

Finally we made it out the doors of the hotel and in the first parking spot of the hotel was Fang's gift.

"Omg no way!" Nudge cried.

"Wow that is awesome!"Gazzy yelled.

"Dude you have the best present ever!" Iggy clapped him on the back.

"Oh Max you really shouldn't have." Dr.M said tears in her eyes.

"It's so shiny!" Angel said bouncing up and down."

Everyone in my family just looked at me weird like I had grown to heads. What I like the boy I can't do something nice like this for him?

I shrugged. "Ella if you will." Ella came behind Fang still staring at me like she didn't know if I was an alien or not and toke off Fang's blind fold.

"No fucking way." Fang whispered when he saw it.

He slowly walked over to his brand new completely blacked out Kawasaki Zx-14R motorcycle (deemed best motorcycle of 2012! Told you it cost a lot, don't believe me look it up. The tires themselves cost as much as 3 of these bikes.) like it was a wild animal that might run away if he came at it too fast.

He touched it lightly stroking the seat. "No fucking way!" He smiled, yes actually smiled but this smile was a different one then others I had seen it was something special like he was seeing something in me he didn't know existed. This was a smile just for me. That thought made me smile.

"Merry Christmas Fang from your secret Santa." For some reason I felt tears form in my eyes and my heart felt like it was going to burst. What is this?

I didn't have time to dwell on it because in that moment Fang lifted me up hugging me and spinning us around. I giggled clinging to his shirt.

It wasn't till he stopped spinning us and I was facing the hotel entranced as he faced his new bike, did I realize that the others had gone back inside.

"Thank you Max," He said putting me down.

"Really." He smiled my special smile before… kissing my cheek. I'm pretty sure my heart just exploded in my chest.

But I couldn't let him know that even though I was blushing like crazy. "Hey let's go for a quick ride!" I said going over to the bike.

"What about the rest of secret Santa?" Fang asked coming over any way and getting on.

I climbed on behind him putting on one of the helmets. "Well you already gave Ari his gift; I gave you your gift so."I said as he put on the other helmet.

"Well what about your gift?" He turned the key staring it up.

"Well I think Iggy is my secret Santa and the greatest gift he can give me, is not giving me one at all." I said as he revved the engine.

"Yeah that might be best. Hold on, I'm not use to riding a bike this nice." He laughed as we slowly pulled off.

Wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, wish he told me that before I got him this damn thing!

***Five days later***

"I mean who is this guy?"

"I don't know but they look pretty happy together."

"I think they are just as cute as can be! I mean who would have guessed that the-"

"Ella turn it off." I sighed looking out the window.

She did as instructed. "Max, what's wrong ever since this story came out you have been so… depressed." Ella said walking over to me and plopping down on the window seat next me.

"You won't even look at Fang and all he wants to do is say sorry."

I sighed. "He has nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't his fault."

"And it wasn't yours either. Just wrong place, wrong time. And if Sam can't accept that-"

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Sam?" I asked angrily even though it was ture.

"Oh please I know you Max it has everything to do with Sam. What is he mad because the world now thinks you and Fang are dating?"

I stayed silent.

"It isn't your fault that the paparazzi saw Fang and you hugging and him kissing your cheek! Sam needs to get over it! And you need to get your ass off this couch and go talk to Fang!" Ella yelled. Well then.

Yeah you read right a picture was taken of Fang and I in our "moment" as Ella says. And now it's _everywhere!_ Headlines saying: 'The Untamable Maximum Ride Has Fallen for a Dark Prince?' Like really a 'Dark Prince' this is what people came up with? Well let's just say Sam was more than pissed when he heard about this and then he saw the picture…. I. Am. Dead.

"I can't El ok? Let's just get ready for tomorrow." I said getting up.

We had stayed in Orlando for 4 days then caught a plane to New York to perform on New Year's Eve in Times Square. Everyone came with us to see us perform another new song tomorrow. Funny this is when I wrote it I was actually happy… well… kinda, but now singing it I fell like shit.

"Fine I'll let it go for now but when this is all over you need to talk to that boy. And fuck Sam I don't like anyway." Ella grumbled.

"You never did tell me why." I said following her out of the living room in the pent house we're renting.

Ella sighed grabbing a water from the bar. "When we were at lunching singing, I had somehow made my way to his table and as I was singing… he put his hand… up my skirt and… started… doing things." She finished with her head down.

"Oh Ella I'm sorry." I said hugging her but to my surprise she pushed me away.

"You're sorry? That's it? Really that boy, _your boyfriend _basically raped me in the lunch room and all you say is sorry?" She was screaming now going ballistic.

"Well," I shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get mad! Be Max and call him up curse him out and _promise him_ the when you get back you will beat the shit out him! Anything but say sorry!"

"I-I don't know what to say." I mumbled.

Ella just stared at me sadness clear in her eyes. "Wow you really aren't Max anymore."She said then walked away leaving me feeling like sick.

We didn't have a big argument, hell I wasn't even arguing! But that was still the most painful thing she could have ever said.

_You really aren't Max anymore._

For the rest of the day Ella and I didn't speak. I didn't speak to anyone actually. I feel like I can't trust any of them, what did Ella mean by _you really aren't Max anymore_? Was someone trying to tell her I had changed and she just didn't believe it? If so then who, was everyone talking about me behind my back? Are they making fun of me and judging me?

I was interrupted everyone laughing. They are all in the living room I'm in my room practicing the song and actually working unlike a certain girl who shall not be named.

I bet they are laughing at something one of them said about me! I can picture it Ella says: "Oh Max is such a little baby always running away from her problems." Then Nudge is like: "I know right why doesn't she just kill herself already? She's like always ruining things for everyone else!" Then Iggy is like: "Well if she's dead who will we have to make fun of and put stuff in her food?" And that's why everyone laughed! They are like having some sort of sick meeting to come up with ways to make my life even more miserable!

Ok so maybe I've had one too many sips from this bottle of God knows what. Yeah I'm a drinker so what sue me! At least I don't mess with people when I'm drunk. I happily stay in my room drunk off my handle peacefully.

Just then my phone rang. And was it me or did everyone get quiet in that moment? I walked over to the dresser and looked at my phone.

I couldn't help but smile as I answered it. "Helloooo?" I slurred.

"Hey bae starting already?" Dylan's voice came on the other end.

"It's been a long depressing day." I nodded like he could see me.

"Well it's about to get better I got coffee, water, junk food, Advil, and my uncles secret hangover remedy. Which pent are you in?"

"Awe Dyl pickle you're so sweet its 27, second floor."

"Cool I'll be up in 2 minutes let me in my hands are full."

I laughed "Ok." Then hung up.

I seemed to sober up a little at the fact that Dylan is on his way up. I fixed my hair (today just was not a good day for me I look a hot mess)rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash and headed to the living room just as someone knocked on the door.

"Max you expecting someone?" Dad asked. All eyes turned to me as I walked over to the door.

I looked straight ahead not meeting any of their judging eyes. "Yup," I said popping the P as I opened the door.

"Hey bae," Dylan smiled brightly at me. I smiled back and let him.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads. My families from shock (They didn't know I was friends with Dylan now) Grandma wondering who he is, and the Martinez's (and Gazzy) because… well he's Dylan Gunther- Hagen the hottie of Hollywood.

"Hello everyone," Dylan said smiling politely. I swear I saw Nudge, Dr. M and Angel all melt. Iggy rolled his eyes. Ella stared at me trying to figure something out, and Fang… glared at Dylan… like just plain glared.

I smiled at everyone's silence. "Everyone this is Dylan, Dylan this is my grandma, Dr. M, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. You already know everyone else." I said taking his arm and started to pull him to my room.

"It was nice meeting all of you." He said before we were completely out of sight.

"Max leave your door cracked!" Dad called.

"Unhuh!" Not only did I slam it shut I locked it loudly.

Dylan laughed taking off his big thick jacket. I was freezing in New York! "What was all that about?"

"Well my family was surprised to see you because they know we didn't really talk like that. And everyone else had their own reasons." I plopped back down on the bed as Dylan pulled out all the things he promised.

I love Dylan he never lets me down. "Yeah your supposed 'Dark Prince' looked like he wanted to rip my goddamn head off and. And I like where my head is it makes me money." He laughed tossing me a box of…The best chocolate chip cooks in the world!

He laughed seeing my face. "Thought you might miss those." He sat next me on the bed.

The cookies are a gift from heaven only found in a few select bakeries in L.A.

"Dylan you truly are my best friend." I said hugging him.

The rest of the night was spent with me and Dylan talking, laughing and eating a bunch of junk. It's nice to have one best friend in this world. He's defiantly better then alcohol.

"So spill it about you and this Fang guy." He whispered it was like 3:57 in the morning so we had to be quiet to not wake anyone up.

I sighed snuggling closer to him. "I've liked him since the moment I saw him. But he didn't really care for me that much. Then he started showing he cared just a little but it was still odd. He wanted me to change parts of myself but then wants to be the main one saying that people need to accept me for me."

"And the ring?" I looked down then looked back up at him.

"How did you know about that?"

"You play with it whenever you talk about him."

I sighed again. "He gave it to me for Christmas, promising he'll always be there for me but he's not."

"He's trying to be. Have you considered that fact that you're pushing him away subconsciously?"

I blinked. "No why would I do that?"

"You have to answer that for yourself, bae. I can't tell you everything especially about what happens in your mind. I gave up on that awhile ago." He laughed

"Well tell me this do you think I should be with him? Break up with my current boyfriend for Fang?"

This time Dylan sighed. "You have to do what is good for you, Max. Obviously who ever this guy is you're dating you hate. But with Fang you seem happy and at ease."

"I feel that way around you too."

"Yeah but you're not trying to date me! Stay focused Max!" He whispered shouted.

I giggled. "Sorry,"

"Anyway like I was saying, you seem to really like Fang maybe… even love him."

"Woah there let's not go that far! I don't love him just have a crush on him."

"Well this is the strongest crush I have ever seen." Dylan rolled his eyes sipping his coffee.

"Seriously I don't l-l- feel that way about him."

Dylan looked at me I could see the wheels in his head turning until he finally figured it out.

"Max you're afraid to fall in love." He whispered.

"What? That is not true I just haven't found it yet." I said eating a doughnut.

"No, Max I'm serious that's why you go for guys that are assholes because you don't have to worry about loving them. And now you met Fang and you loved him the day you saw him. That's why you tried to change into something you thought he might like. But it back fired because Fang already loves you!"

"Shhhh! I husked him before he wakes anyone up.

"No one loves anyone ok? I like him I'll admit but he just wants to be friends and I'm ok with that."

Dylan shook his head. "I have never seen someone place _them self _in the friend zone."

Dylan laid down pulling the covers over him getting ready to sleep. I'm not friend zoning myself it's what Fang wants and I'm ok with that! I have Sam he has Bridget, it works for everyone. I'm not in love with him, we are just friends now and always.

I smiled to myself as I snuggled into Fan- I mean Dylan!

"Max, bae wake up I think Ari is going to break down the door if you don't answer it." Dylan said in my ear rolling away from me.

"Wha?" I moaned rolling over to look at the bedside table clock. It said 12:35pm. Shit I'm in trouble.

"Max it you don't open this damn door I will have Iggy and Gazzy blow it up!" I heard dad yell as I'm guessing Ari was using his weight to try and break it down but it wouldn't budge. Good door.

I groaned and got up as did Dylan gathering all his stuff.

"Well that was an unusual wake up call." He smiled. He just woke up yet he still looks amazing. Hollywood hottie.

"Yeah you get use to it I'll walk you out." I said opening the door just as Ari was taking a running start at the door.

Well he went flying into the room and flipped over the bed landing face first. Nice.

"OW!" I heard him muffled cry. I rolled my eyes and me and Dylan walked past everyone to the door.

I could feel their eyes on us as we hugged.

"Nice to have an audience," He muttered in my ear.

I laughed. "Again you get use to it." I whispered back.

We pulled a part. "I had fun we should do this again sometime." I smiled honestly meaning it.

"I don't your dad, Ella, Ari, and Fang all look ready to bash my head in."

"Awe are you scared?" I teased.

"Of your family no, of Fang yes." He laughed, me joining in.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. Really?

"I'll see you tonight right?"

"Duh where else would I be on New Year's?" Dylan said poking my nose.

"Bye bae,"

"Bye Dyl pickle." I smiled.

"Bye everyone." They just waved.

"Ok then, see you." He said hugging me one last time before walking down the hall.

I closed door smiling, but it turned into a frown as I saw everyone staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I said going to the kitchen to get some OJ.

"Um, yeah," Ella said following behind me. Everyone following her but staying out of the kitchen.

"Since when are you and Dylan so chummy last I checked you couldn't stand him."

I poured myself a glass. And slowly toke a sip looking at her over the rim. Then sat it down and turned and to the fridge again.

"Well apparently you check enough." I said settling on a toaster strudel.

"What about Sam don't you think he'll he pissed when he finds out?"

I put my toaster strudel in the toaster, duh. "Ella don't you think my relationship should be the last thing on your mind when you can't even be near Iggy without cringing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ok that's enough you two," Dad said getting up.

"No it isn't go ahead Ella since all my business is out there let's expose some of you skeletons." I said catching my toaster strudel as it popped up.

"Have you told everyone that J.J. wants to fight you over Iggy? Who I heard is Iggy's ex right Ig?" I said putting on the glaze.

"Max!"

"Oh and what about the ton of girls that sent you fan mail telling you they fucked Iggy and what a man whore he is?"

"Max stop it! Ari said pulling me away.

"Don't be so quick to judge me because Ella ain't perfect!" I yelled out before Ari threw me in the room.

"Max stay in here until you calm down."

"I'm fine." And honestly I was I wasn't hot from anger, or shaking ready to punch someone, I was fine just annoyed.

"I'm going to take a shower. " I said grabbing my bathroom stuff and walking to the bathroom.

On the way there I saw Ella crying on the couch Iggy trying and failing to comfort her. He finally just got up flipping over the table and walking out the door. Nudge held Ella as she cried. Angel sitting near them looking sadly at Ella as Gazzy followed Iggy, Dr.M sitting by the window looking out of it, Dad on the phone talking to someone running his hand threw his hair in frustration, and Grandma stitting quietly in the corner of the room staring at me with true sadness like she was really concerned about my path.

"It's not your fault."Came a voice behind me.

I turned to see Fang. I glared at him. "It had to come out eventually why not on New Year's now everyone can start fresh." I looked back at Ella's weeping body.

"Plus I'm always the bad guy in the room." I said before walking in to the bathroom.

"Max?" Dad said knocking on my door it's almost time to go the helicopter will be here shortly." He said.

"Yeah dad just give me a minute." I sighed fixing my runny makeup.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming in closing the door.

"Nothing," I said putting on more eyeliner.

"Max that fight earlier was out of line on both of your parts I already talked to Ella about it and-"

"Dad how come when she was attacking me you just sat there?" I said tuning to him.

"Well I didn't want her to ask you like that but I was curious too. I have a right to be you were in here all night with that boy."

"We didn't do anything dad." I said turning back to the mirror.

"I know I trust you to make the right decisions."

"You might want to stop doing that." I laughed without humor.

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't seem to do anything right." I sighed.

"Awe sweetie," Dad pulled me into a hug. "You know why I don't say much to you?" I shook my head no.

"Because I feel like I'm arguing with your mother." Dad smiled.

"What?"

"You're a lot like your mother she was curious about the world, about people. She liked to try stuff and see what it would do. Think on impulse, she was different and it was intimidating to people so they avoided her, said she couldn't do anything right and that she destroyed everything she touched; she was always fighting with people. But to me she was amazing and it drew me that she was so strange. Like a puzzle I had to figure out. Every day she did something that would change the course of which I was in. I always thought I was close to figuring her out but I wasn't even at the beginning."

"So I'm not a horrible person just… odd?"

"Exactly, and the complete opposite of Ella that's why you two bump heads so much."

"We do more than that." I turned to see Ella walking in and she sat next to me wrapping her arms around my right one and putting her head on my shoulder.

"You two hurry up 10 minutes." Dad said getting up kissing our foreheads.

"Well you look terrible," She said after dad left.

"Thank you? I say turning around back to the mirror.

"Come on no sister of mine is going to be singing next to me live on television looking like this." Ella said getting up.

5 minutes later I looked amazing. Ella curled my hair slightly fluffing it out, put black mascara and eyeliner on my (waterproof) a little blush, bronzer and clear lip gloss. I put on silver, glittery mid thigh, long sleeve dress, black converse, and black geeky glasses. You know the ones everyone wears because there're cool now.

Ella curled her hair so it was big and puffy and full, had black eyeliner and mascara on, a little blush, bronzer, light red lip liner and red lip gloss. She had on a dress similar to mine but it had straps in stead of sleeves and black high heeled glittery boots.

"Ok you two ready I'm going to hover right over the stage and you two just have to let go of the ladder when you are close enough to jump down!" The helicopter guy said as Ella and I got situated on the ladder.

Which was hard while holding mics. "Yeah!" We yelled back. It was 11:37pm one minute until Ella and I perform on the New Year's Eve stage. Which we are about to hover over.

We wanted to make a cool entrance for our song so we got a helicopter to drop us in just as our song starts. Cool right?

"Here we go!" he said lowering us to right over the stage. We could hear people cheering already.

"You ready?" I asked Ella who looked terrified.

"Yeah just really cold. " She smiled trying to hide her fear.

"We'll be on the ground soon." I told her as I watched the stage get closer and closer.

Then our music started. I looked at Ella meaning start singing.

**Both: **_Oooooooh_

_Oooooooh_

**Max: **_Here's to the Mondays _I slowly stepped off the ladder walking to my spot on the stage._  
>Watching all the cars on the freeway<br>I ain't got a thing to do _Ella finally got off looking so relived and went to her spot. The crowd roaring giving her energy._  
>Can I sit here next to you?<em> I walked over to Ella and put my arm around her shoulders._  
>And oh oh ohhh<em>

**Ella: **_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid  
>'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday<br>Could you give me a shot? _ She walked to the front of the stage getting in to it._  
>And I'll work with what I got<br>Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke. _She but a hand on her hip._  
>You know?<em>

**Both: **_Oooooooh  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to us uh-oh _I walked to the front of the stage to singing my heart out. _  
><em>**Ella: **_Here's to us  
><em>**Both: **_Ooooooooooh  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to us uh-oh  
>Here's to never winning first place<br>_**Ella: **_Here's to crying on your birthday  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to every single heartbreak  
><em>**Ella: **_Here's to us  
><em>**Both: **_Here's to us_

**Max: **_Here's to the mistakes _This part always gets me going I started dancing. _  
>Somehow they always drop you in the right place<br>So, let's go another round  
>Till the sky is falling down<br>_

**Ella: **_And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers _Ella came up beside me and we stood back to back._  
>Now who's the loser?<br>What a joke._

**Both: **_Oooooooooooooh  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to us uh-oh  
><em>**Ella: **_Here's to us  
><em>**Both: **_Oooooooooooooh  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to us uh-oh  
>Here's to never winning first place <em>Ella and I jumped up and down fist pumping.

_(Come on)  
><em> 

**Ella: **_Here's to crying on your birthday  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to every single heartbreak  
><em>**Ella: **_Here's to us  
><em>**Both: **_Here's to us_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _Ella and circled each other as sang this part.__

**Max: **_I'm a player, I'm a hater _I love this part too so I walked to the front of the stage._  
>But I swear you would never know<br>Cause I got a smile on  
>I'm an ex-con<br>That just got off parole  
><em> 

**Ella: **_Could've been a contender, a pretender_ Ella came up next to me putting her arm around me. I held her hand._  
>Like Brando Play the role<br>But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes._

**Max: **_Yeah_

**Both: **_Oooooooooooooh  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to us uh-oh  
><em>**Ella: **_Here's to us  
><em>**Both: **_Oooooooooooooh  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to us uh-oh  
>Here's to never winning first place<br>_**Ella: **_Here's to crying on your birthday  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to all the bad first dates_ I was feeling every word I sang it all came out from a place I had been trying to lock up. Ella knew it too she kept looking over at me._  
><em>**Ella: **_Here's to every single heartbreak  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to raining on your own parade  
><em>**Ella: **_Here's to showing up anyway  
><em>**Both: **_Here's to us  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to  
><em>**Max: **_Here's to the Mondays _I finished with tears in my eyes. Ella came from behind me and wrapped me in a hug as I put my head on her shoulder.

Well that went better than expected. Ella and I waved before running off stage.

"Max!" I turned to see Dylan running up to me.

"Dylan!" I ran meeting him half way giving him a big hug.

"You were amazing! You really got into that song!" I smiled seeing everyone else running up to us.

"Hey!" Ella said when she saw them.

We all hugged. It got awkward as Fang and I hugged and he gave me his black blanket wrapping it around me, as everyone watched with smiles on their stupid faces. Even Dylan! He's supposed to be on my side!

"So, um," Fang cleared his throat. "How about we go watch the ball drop?"

"Yeah, let's go kid!" Iggy cheered leading everyone off that includes Dylan they seem to be nicer to him now.

So that left me and Fang, alone, oh boy.

"You were truly incredible." He said making me blush.

"Thanks that song means a lot to me." I said looking down.

"I can tell," He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"What did Bridget say about the picture?" Ok it was killing me I had to know!

"She was… a little more than angry but I told her to get over it, it was just a picture taken out of contexts and she got even madder and hung up on me."

"How long ago was that?"

"Four days."

"Oh," Was all I said that's a long time that he hasn't talked to her.

"Yeah," He said pulling me closer. Finally we made it to everyone else just as the countdown started.

"5!" I need this year to be different.

"4!" A clean slate from all the wrong I've done.

"3!" I may not be perfect but I can at least be better.

"2!" No more thinking on impulse. No more mistakes, no more being afraid!

"1, **Happy New Year's!**" Now is my chance.

Everyone around us cheered us and hugged, kissed, you name it. I smiled at Iggy and Ella kissing tears running down her face as he held her like he was afraid she might disappear.

Fang turned my face back to him. "Happy New Year's Max," He whispered his face inches from my own.

I couldn't move just stare as he slowly leaned in and kissed me… on the lips! I felt my whole body heat up no longer cold. Fireworks played in the back of my closed eyelids. I kissed him back with a new kind of energy I had never felt before; it was amazing, so carefree, and so easy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands got lost in his hair. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I allowed without hesitation. In he dove starting a battle with me that I was unprepared for so I lost, serenading to his will. His hands slowly moved up my back pulling me closer, wanting all of me. I couldn't say no I had been waiting for this since we met, I love this, I love…

Suddenly my brain connected to my body again and I pushed Fang off of me. Tears in my eyes as I covered my mouth realizing what was happening. Fang stared at me wondering what was wrong. He toke a step closer to me, and I toke 3 back.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered as I slipped off his blanket and ran gabbing Dylan's hand as he talked to some good looking guy.

"Max what's wrong?" He asked following me through the crowd.

I didn't answer him just continued to cry as we ran. I didn't look back I couldn't see Fang's face after what I did. He finally kissed me and I ran off. What the hell is wrong with me?

I'll tell you, I'm in love with someone who is too good for me, someone that I shouldn't be allowed to have. Someone I'm afraid I might hurt, because **I destroy everything I touch**, just like mom.


	19. AN Sorry!

**Sorry guys but this is not a chapter I have a question for all of you. Ok so one PMed me and asked if I could write a lemon **_**story. **_**Not a **_**one shot **_**a **_**whole story! **_**So before I do anything I want to check with you guys to see if it's a good idea or not. My friend and I have come up with a few plot lines but we narrowed it down to just one. I'm still open to ideas and suggestion so let me know thanks!**

**-D.D.B chick**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Did you miss me? No? ... Ok well anyway before I get to it I just want everyone to know that I have put up **_**2**_** (count them **_**2**_**) chapters of my first lemon story! Yes ok I can see your excitement calm down. So just wanted everyone to know now on with the chapter!**

**Max POV:**

"Soooo… Fang… kissed you… and… you… ran…away."

I sighed, flopping back on Dylan's bed. "Yes how many times are you going to say it? Repeating it over and over again is not going to change the story!"

I was starting to get really irritated with him. After I ran for the hills from Fang, and grabbed an annoyed and worried Dylan, we went to his pent house. I told him the whole story and he keeps repeating it like it will change at some point!

"I'm sorry I just… can't believe you left that man there! He finally, _finally _kissed you and you ran like he had some type of illness!"

"I freaked ok! I'm not use to all these emotions and crap I usually don't give a damn about people and how they feel!"

Dylan sighed flopping down on the bed with me. "Well are you really thinking about his feelings?"

I turned to face him. "Of course I am I'll hurt him if we date its better if we're just friends."

"Don't you think you're hurting him by running away from him and avoiding him?"

Ugh I hate when he's right, can't he just be hot and not hot _and_ smart?!

"I guess… but why would he kiss me when he's still dating Bridget? Doesn't that make him a cheater and player?"

"Well maybe they broke up; you said he hadn't talked to her in 4 days. Stop trying to find excuses so you aren't the bad guy!"

I pouted. "I'm always the bad guy."

He pinched my cheek and mimicked my pout. "You make such a cute bad guy."

I smacked his chest and got up while he laughed at my attempt to hurt him.

"So what now, Max?"

I sighed, that was the million dollar question. What now?

"Can I stay with you tonight? I'm not ready to face him and everyone yet."

"You know you're more than welcome to, but I hope you don't mind, Omega is coming here sometime around 5 in the morning."

"Your body guard?"

I swear I saw Dylan blush…why? "Yeah,"

"No he's cool. Doesn't talk much but he's cool."

"He's not really a people person."

I sighed.

"Hey,"

I turned to see Dylan looking at me with a small smile.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see. He's a guy he'll get over it and act like nothing has happened."

"Promise?"

"Would I ever tell you a lie?"

"Well…"

"Oh, shut up!" He laughed throwing a pillow at me.

I jumped on him making us fall back on the bed.

"Ugh get off me I can't breathe!"

I laughed. "Love you too Dyl."

"Ugh!"

******LINE*********

"GET UP!"

"NO!" I yelled back.

"Max we have been at this for an hour your family is worried sick about you!"

"I don't care I don't want to go!" I screamed as Dylan and Omega grabbed my feet pulling as I held on to the head board.

"Max, let go of the head board."Omega said calmly.

"NO!"

"Max I will make you chocolate chip pancakes if you release the bars!"

At the mention of food I let go of the head board and they pulled me off the bed sending all of us falling to the floor.

"Really that was all it toke?" Omega asked staring up at me as I jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

"She's easy to please."Dylan wheezed holding the spot on his stomach where my foot made contact.

"When it comes to certain things, yeah!" I smiled skipping the rest of the way.

After we ate and I somewhat washed and cleaned myself, we caught a cab and went back to my pent. I tried to quietly open the door as to not alert anyone of my entrance. The coast was clear so I turned back to Dylan and Omega and waved goodbye then almost silently closed and locked the door.

"So how was Dylan?" Came a voice behind me making me jump about a foot in the air.

I turned to see the last person I wanted to talk to this early in the morning, Fang.

"What are you doing up?" I asked trying to dodge his question. He's probably thought something happened between us after I ran off with him.

"I asked you a question."

I sighed. "Nothing happened Fang seriously." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my hand and slammed me back against the door.

"You ran from me then spent the night with another guy! How am I supposed to feel about that Max?"

"Fang I'm serious nothing happened ok? Dylan and I are just friends!"

"I would hope so you do have a boyfriend even though you can't stand him!"

I glared. "And you have a girlfriend! So why the hell would you kiss me?!" I pushed him back away from me.

Fang's face turned to stone, I couldn't read any of his emotions, and he blocked them out of his eyes.

"I don't know but it was a big mistake." He growled and pushed in to the door again before walking back to his room.

Great, now what?

*******LINE******

"Hey, Max you ready to go, the jet is here?" Ella said popping her head in my room.

"Yeah just let me find my phone." I muttered running around like a crazy person.

"I'll help you silly. How did you lose it this time?" She picked up the many pillows on the bed.

"Idk, I was texting Dylan then we stopped because he was getting on his jet to go back to L.A. and I put it down…somewhere."

She laughed. "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?" I asked digging through my suit case.

"Is that it hanging out of your bra?"

I looked down at my chest and sure enough there it was. "Oh… well then,"

Ella laughed again then got serious. "Max talk to me what's wrong?"

"You mean this time or last time?"

"This time I know about last time." She said sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her.

I sat. "Well last night when the ball dropped… Fang kissed me."

Ella's face broke out in a huge smile. "OMG, finally! Nudge owes me 20 bucks!"

I laughed. "Yeah but… I kinda… ran… away." I said looking down at the _fascinating _carpet.

"Oh, Max why?" She whined hugging me.

"I freaked! I can't have Fang he's too good for me and he's dating Bridget!"

"Maybe he doesn't like Bridget?"

"Maybe… but still I just want to go home and enjoy our last two days without school before we have to go back!"

"What're you thinking shopping and a party?"

"Shopping and a party." I smiled nodding.

"Good then we can forget all about those stupid boys and their lies!"

I smiled. "That reminds me I wrote a new song last night I want us to sing sometime soon."

"Give it to me on the jet so I can look it over and we can sing it at our big party!"

"We haven't even invited people yet!" I laughed.

"Max we are The Rides sisters all we have to do is send a text to _one person _from school saying we are having a party and then _everyone _will know."

I nodded. "This is true."

She got up and pulled me with her. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately El."

"I miss my sister, Max, my annoying twin that I couldn't stand but would die for!"

"I know," I sighed. "But you know what she's back and I'm inviting _Sammy _boy to the party. He needs to learn a lesson for messing with _my _sister."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too El." We gave each other the biggest hug possible. I could feel Ella's happiness oozing out of her. Her Twin was back.

*********LINE***********

"Finally!" Ella and I screamed as we jumped out the truck (while it was still moving).

"Girls don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dad cried pulling in to the driveway.

"Yup!"

"Unhuh, sure dad!"

We didn't pay attention to what dad was saying. Ella used her key and pushed the door open. We take off sprinting up the stairs. You are probably wondering what we are so happy for right. Well we sent _one _text to a girl in our math class telling her about the party we are throwing tomorrow and suddenly everyone in school is coming!

"Ok," I said as got upstairs to our room I sat down on Ella's bed as she pulled out her phone waiting for instructions.

"Call Hyatt Regency Phoenix,"

"Isn't that a hotel?" Ella questioned looking up the number.

"Yeah but they have a pool area, bar, and huge meeting room we can make into a concert area so we can perform."

"Ok well what about catering?" She asked dialing the number.

"I got that," I said pulling out my cell and dialing Arizona Event Catering.

"Hello my name Maximum Ride, I would like to schedule you for an event around 7:00 tomorrow night."

"Daddy!" Ella and I shouted an hour and a half later.

"What?" He called back.

"Ella and I are going to check out this place for our party tomorrow and buy some stuff!" I yelled grabbing the keys to the truck.

"Ok be back before 12 and Ari is going with you!"

Ari came trudging down the stairs half asleep. "Let's go." He muttered walking past us.

Ella and exchanged a look and silently laughed.

"Ok so the place and food are set but we need to buy decorations and our party dresses." Ella said texting Iggy telling him about the party.

"Well we can go to that big costume store. We did tell everyone to dress up as something." I replied turning the corner and pulling in to party city.

"Ok gold, silver, white, and black are our colors." Ella said as we all dashed through the store picking up anything with those colors.

I ran through an ales picking up table clothes, curtains, streamers, things that are shiny and hang from the ceiling, (what are those called?) anything that had to do with new years.

People stared at me in shock and amazement but I didn't stop to wave or sign autographs, just kept flying through the store with cart full of stuff.

15 minutes later Ella, Ari and I were walking out of there with arms full of bags.

"Ok let's go drop this stuff of at the hotel then we can go get our outfits." I said as we slid inside the truck.

"What are we going to be Max? I want it to be something cute! Oh and we need to have similar outfits-"

"Here we go," I mumbled. Ella always wants us to dress alike at parties or outings were a lot of pictures will be taken and put on Twitter or on E! news.

"Oh come on Maxi this is important! It's kinda like a welcome back party for you."

"I thought it was a New Year's party."

"Well that too."

I sighed. "Fine but _I'm _picking what we get to be."

"Awe come on!"

"Nope you're forcing me to do this so I'm forcing you into the costume." I smirked.

She huffed and sat back.

"Soooo…. I'm not apart of this right? I'm just security."

"Ari we're getting you a costume too." Ella and I declared together.

Ari sighed. "I figured."

*******LINE*******

"This is a lot of stuff girls. You are asking a lot for a party that is for tomorrow." The manger of the hotel said looking around at all the stuff we're having the employees set up.

"Yeah but we don't host many parties and when we do we do it _big_." Ella smiled.

"Hey no! I want that part of the table for the ice sculpture!" I marched over to these idiots. How long have they worked here.

I could faintly here Ella and the manager arguing about something. She needs to shut up we are giving her a _ton_ of money because this was so short notice!

"No you idiot over there put the balloon archway right by the entrance!" Where else would it go?!

Finally after much screaming and fighting (on my part) everything was done… mostly the food will be here tomorrow along with a _huge _cake and of course our ice sculpture!

The pool area was cleaned to perfection the stupid green chairs where replaced with black ones, umbrellas now all white, and towels gold.

The bar was decorated simply with gold and silver, very elegant. The chairs there were already white so that was easy but we replaced the glasses with ones that had a gold trimming around the rim, the plates and utensils all silver. Some tables had black tablecloths with smaller see-through gold cloths on top, and some had white tablecloths with smaller see-through silver cloths on top, napkins gold and black New Year's balloons spread randomly around the room.

The meeting room was really the best part. We cleared out all the tables and chairs and toke down the blue curtain the hid the stage. So now it just looks like a dance floor and stage. The black, white, silver, and gold balloon archway right at the entrance, shiny decorations hanging all around the room and we already set up the Dj booth. (Kev. volunteered to do it!)

Absolutely perfect!

******LINE******

"Max you have been searching for 15 minute what am I suppose to be!?" Ella asked for the _hundredth _time!

"AHA! Found it!" I cried holding up Ella's costume.

She glared at me. "Really a bunny? That's what you came up with?!"

"Hey you love bunnies and look its pink! What more do you want?!"

"So we are going to twin bunnies?"

I ginned evilly. "No my dear, Ella just you."

My costume was already in a changing room waiting for me to try it on!

She sighed. "Fine whatever," And snatched the costume out of my hands stomping to the changing rooms.

"So… what is my costume?" Ari asked.

I sighed turned around and looked for his costume.

"Here," I chucked it at him.

He caught it and looked it over. "Really police officer?"

"Just put it on!" I yelled over my shoulder as I headed to the dressing room.

"Come on out El."

"No, I don't want to be your bunny!"

"Oh Ella get out here!"

"No!"

I sighed. Ella is mad at me because she figured out my idea.

"But Iggy might like it and we want to impress Iggy right?"

"…Yeah."

"Then come on Ella cake, come on."

She slowly stepped out of the changing room.

"Awe Iggy is going to love you in that!"

Ella had on a one piece, strapless, sweetheart neckline, white silk corset (basically think of a one piece bathing suit without the straps) with a white fuzzy bunny tail on the butt. The part that covered her stomach was pink and she had white cuffs on her wrist, and a white collar with a black bowtie. To complete it with white fuzzy bunny ears that were pink in the middle.

"You think so?" She whispered looking down.

"Yes how could he not?!"

"I don't like it, it shows to much skin." Ari grunted.

"Hey! I say it looks good so shut up! And with any luck you might find a wife dressed like that Mr. Officer." I nudge Ari.

He smiled. "Yeah I'm looking pretty good."

"Max I love your costume!" Ella cried looking me over.

My costume is (drum roll please!)… A sexy magician! I had fishnet stocking on under glittery black shorts (think bathing suit bottoms), a tight white button down shirt tucked into them with a black bowtie around the collar. Tight black magician jacket, with matching top hat with a white ribbon around it!

No do you get it? I'm a magician, she's a bunny… hello it's not rocket science here people!

**Ok so kinda a filler chapter but it leads up to something big trust me! R&R if you want the next the next chapter up real soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Uhhhhhhhhhhh….. how goes it people? So um, yeah I know I haven't updated in a…. long time but uh, this time it's actually not my fault! No really school lets out for me soon May 24****th**** to be exact so my school has been working us hard! And then I have to work and then my acting class we had 5 shows in the last week **_**5**_**! So sorry for not updating but… I been, well busy. So yeah here's a new chappy but I don't know when the next time will be that I can update.**

**Max POV:**

You know in movies when a character goes to sleep or passes out, just anytime when the screen goes black for a few seconds and the movie still goes on but the audience and the character has no idea. Well in the industry it's called a film transition, that's the technical term anyway. Most call it pass over or cross over but either way things happen that you have no idea about.

Well that's how feel. I don't know why I mean I got up, ate, and showered. I just… can't remember anything after that. The last thing I remember is driving the truck with Ella, Iggy, and Nudge in it. We were going to drop them off at the Hotel because Nudge _desperately _wanted to help put up more decorations. And Iggy _wanted_ to see Ella's big transformation happen (we were going to get our hair and nails done) but Ella said he had to wait until tonight so he was stuck watching Nudge.

We got on the subject of who was all coming tonight, Maya, Kev, Sam, J.J., Lissa, basically the whole school except the faculty. But then Iggy said just oh so casually that Fang wasn't going because he said he doesn't want to see someone. I'll give you three guesses as to who that someone is.

After that I guess… I don't know I kinda zoned out the rest of day, because now it's 7:45 and our party is about to start! So we were in one of the many rooms in the hotel putting on our costumes and makeup. The only thing that snapped me out of me fog was when I accidently jabbed my eye with the eyeliner. Note never lose focus when putting on makeup.

"OW shit!" I shouted jumping up from the bed.

"Max you ok in there?" El asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah just hurting myself as always," I got up to look in the full length mirror to see if I had caused in major damage.

"Don't kill yourself before the party I need you!"

"Nice to know you're concerned about me Ells thanks." I looked in the mirror but instead of looking at my eye I looked at my hair.

Wow I really don't remember _any _of this! My hair of course had long grown out since the last time I had got it cut so it back to being in the middle of my back. But apparently I had asked to get it cut the why all those emo girls with long hair have their hair! You know what I'm talking every emo girl (or girl that says they're emo but really aren't) with long hair has that hair style you can Google it and find nothing but pictures of girls with that hair. Well apparently, now I am one of them. UGH!

I mean it's cute and all but really? I couldn't have gotten something oh I don't know less gothic. I closed my eye silently praying that my nails weren't _too_ crazy. I brought me hands then slowly opened one eye then the other. Whew! Ok I can work with this. I got shiny acrylic silver nails. Well that's a relief! Ok I'm feeling a little better now new look, new attitude, new song, new year!

"Hey Max?" I turned to see Ella in her costume holding the top part to her chest so it wouldn't fall down. She had added all white stilettos and pink dangly heart earrings to complete the look. Her hair was slightly curled and cut to the middle of her back again but that wasn't the big shocker. Ella dyed her hair blond! Like completely she really did look like my twin now! The only thing that separated us was our skin she was tanner than me but that was it!

Ok Max calm down act like this isn't a surprise or else she'll know you weren't full there all day today. "Yeah?"

"Can you zip me up I can't get it with these nails." As she walked over to me I toke this time to take in what _her _nails were looking like after the whole hair thing. It was simple and so Ella a pink French tip manicure nice.

"Sure," She turned around lifting up her hair as I zipped her up.

"Thanks, hurry up with your make up the party starts at 8 remember and we have to get ready for our big entrance!"

"Right yeah I'll be done in a minute." I walked back over to the bed finishing my makeup.

"You ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because tonight you're going to dump Sam _hard_, and Fang is… you know…"

"El I'm fine, tonight we are supposed to just have fun no worrying about idiot boys and not letting them ruin our party tonight we have before we have to go back to school."

She smiled, "Ok, well hurry. Oh and I changed my mind about you wearing black stilettos you are wearing these instead!" She reached under the bed and pulled out a big white box handing it to me.

"Open it,"

I lifted the lid and smiled a pair of black combat boots.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn,"

Ten minutes later Ella and I were back stage setting up for out grand entrance. The lighting was perfect for our costumes and dramatic makeup. I had cherry red lipstick with blood red lip liner, black smoky eye shadow, silver eye liner with black mascara, very light blush and bronzer and slipped on a pair of diamond stud earrings. Ella had pale pink lip gloss with baby pink lip liner, white glittery eye shadow, gold eye liner with black mascara, and heavy pink blush.

"Ok Max you're first I'm going out now to announce it!" Said Dylan over the loud music.

Yes I invited him, Omega came too he's helping Ari and few more body guards control the party if things get out of hand. Dylan was dressed as a sexy fire man!

"Ok," Ella and I sang together.

He smiled and walked out as 'I got a feeling' by the Black Eye Peas came to an end.

"Hey how's it going everyone?!" As soon as he opened his mouth all I heard was the screams of hundreds girls.

He laughed earning him even more sighs and screams. "That's what I like to hear, well for anyone who doesn't know I'm Dylan Gunther Hagen," The girls screamed again, "And uh, well, I'll be your MC tonight!" Even more screams.

"You got to show my man Kev. over here some love, he's our DJ for tonight!" Kev. started scratching on the records and pressing stuff on the laptop to make some cool sounds. The crowd went crazy.

"Alright, alright, well I hope you have all been having fun so far but trust me we are just getting started. A party ain't party without the hosts right?" Everyone cheered agreeing.

"So let me bring out the lovely, talented, _beautiful _Max and Ella Ride!" The crowd roared with approval as Kev. played 'Theater' by Icon for Hire.

Dylan pulled a small black bead from his pocket and threw at his feet. Black smoke rushed out at it broke making most of the stage impossible to see. When it cleared after about 5 seconds there I was in Dylan's spot bent over in a bow so you couldn't see my face just my hair and top hat. All was silent until I slowly rose letting everyone see who I was, they cheered and I took my hat off walking forward to bow again.

As I got up I looked over the audience they all had on a different variety of costumes, awesome.

"You know this is a big stage and well, I'm feeling a little lonely. How about we get my twin out here?" I said in to my little mic that was attached to my ear piece. They roared with approval.

Dylan wheeled a big white and black checkered box out on stage. "My assistant isn't he pretty?" Everyone laughed as Dylan glared at me. I just smiled.

He left the stage and I walked over to the box to open the side of it. And sticking my hand through to show that there was nothing inside and that you can clearly see in it, it wasn't a trick of the eye. I closed it again and spun it around 4 times clockwise waving my hands in a weird way over it then stopped it. I opened the top and Ella popped up putting both her hands in the air smiling. They cheered and gasped at her new look just like they did to me. I'm sure pictures will be up around the world soon.

Dylan came back on the stage and lifted Ella up out of the box placing her beside me as we held hands and took a bow together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Max and Ella Ride!" Dylan announced in his mic as the crowd roared.

"Let's get this New Year's started right!" Ella and I said together.

Kev. nodded playing 'Shut up and Dance' By Ella and me. **(A/N: actually it's by Victoria Justice)**

I dropped another black bead and smoke appeared again. When it cleared we were gone. And no I'm going to tell you how we did our tricks. A magician never reveals her secrets, shhhh.

Ella and I hugged smiling from back stage. "Omg that was so awesome!" Ella cried as we walked down the stairs to go to the entrance of the dance room.

"I know I was so scared we didn't time everything correctly," Ella didn't get a chance to respond because as soon as we stepped through the balloon doorway people cheered and came up to hug us and say thing like 'OMG that was so cool!' or 'Wow you guys look great!'.

"Thanks," We said hooking arms walking through to say hi to everyone that was until Nudge and Iggy came into view.

"Max, Ella! OMZG that was like the most amazing thing ever! And BTWdubs _love_ the costumes! Like so cute! Iggy almost had a heart attack when he saw Ella with blond hair! I love it so cute you and Max look just a like now! OMZG Iggy you should dye your hair black like Fang's or Fang should dye his hair blond like yours then you guys would look like twins! OMZG that would be-"

"Nudge!" We all screamed together.

"What?"

Iggy rolled his eyes, "That was amazing though guys seriously. And you," He said pulling Ella to him.

"Look amazing as a blond." I smiled as she blushed kissing him. At least one of us gets there knight in shining armor literally Iggy's costume is a knight.

"Hey Max," I looked over to see Nudge smiling at me in her fairy princess costume.

"I heard from Kelly who heard from Sara who heard from Ashley who heard from Lissa that Fang is here." That has got to be the shortest sentence she has ever said.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah he just couldn't stay away," Iggy grinned.

I rolled my eyes waving to them as went off to find him. "Max!" I heard the oh so familiar angry voice behind me.

"What Sam?" I snarled turning around to face him. This jerk didn't even come dressed in a costume!

"Care to explain what the hell you have been up to since you left for Orlando?"

I crossed my arms over my chest thanking Ella for letting me wear combat boots instead of heels. "No not really what I do in my free time is none of _your _concern."

His eyes burned with anger. "You little bitch!" He raised his hand ready to strike but instead of watching it come to me like I normally do I grabbed it twisting it behind his back in a painful angle.

"Raise your hand to hit me one more time Sam and I'll break it!" I kicked his legs out from under him sending him face first on the floor.

I bent down to whisper in his ear. "And tough my sister again I'll break more than just your hand. Oh and BTWdubs we are so over." With that I got back up and turned back around to continue my search for Fang. I think it's about time I tell him how I really feel.

"We are not done until I say we are you slut!" I heard him roar.

"Hey!" I turned just in time to see Dylan punch Sam right in the jaw sending him back to the floor but Dylan wasn't done with him yet he grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him to stand on his knees.

"Stay away from my best friend!" He gave a punch with every word. When he was satisfied he dropped a soon to be unconscious and bloody Sam back on the floor.

I hadn't noticed that everyone was watching and the music had stopped until Ari and Omega pushed past people to pick Sam up and Carry him outside.

It was there watching his limp bloody and beaten body being carried out by two bodyguards that I realized Sam was all talk! From the very beginning he was nothing but weak. He didn't have important people that could hurt me or my family and friends he was just a bully! He can't even fight! He only hit me and beat me because _I _allowed him too!

Dylan walked over to me smiling shyly. "You ok?"

I nodded giving him a big hug. Dylan will always be my best friend. "Thank you,"

"Any time bae, that was kind of fun!" I laughed pulling away from Dylan.

"Yo Kev. pick it back up again!" He shouted. Kev. gave thumbs up playing 'Where Have You Been' By Rihanna.

"Wanna dance?" He asked twirling me.

I laughed again, "I would love too but I heard Fang is here so I'm gonna go see if I can get a dance or two with him."

Dylan smiled, "Good go tell that man how you feel about him."

I smiled walking off.

Five minutes later and I still hadn't found Fang. I searched the entire dance room and bar all that was left was the pool so I headed out there.

"Hey Max!" I was stopped by a girl in my gym class.

"Oh hey Lexi um, have you seen Fang I really need to speak with him?"

"Fang? Oh yeah last I saw him, he was over there by the deep end of the pool."

I smiled so he was here. "Thanks Lexi hey I'll see you in gym ok?"

"Ok oh and awesome party by the way!"

I smiled to her waving as I walked away. I got to the changing room that was near the far side of the pool when I saw that familiar mop of black hair.

I was just about to call his name when I he got pushed back up against the fence around the pool area by a _very _familiar red head. Lissa. She smiled and said something to him in her slutty leather nurse costume I could see her red lace panties poking out the bottom! He smiled at whatever she said and leaned down to kiss her.

Before their lips touched though I gasped… a little too loud. Fang's head snapped up to meet my watery wide eyes. "Max no, I didn't-"

I didn't hear the rest of it for I had ran off tears streaming down my face.

"Max!" I could hear his footsteps running after mine so I poured on the speed. Running all the way to the dance room, I instantly spotted Dylan laughing and talking with Omega.

I ran to Dylan and hugged him burying my face in to his chest. "Max what happened, do I have to beat up Fang too?" He asked holding me.

I looked up at him, "No but is that offer to dance still on the table?"

He smiled sadly down at me, "Of course it bae." He toke my hand telling Omega he'd be back. And pulled me to the middle of the dance floor twirling me.

I smiled starting to feel a little better already, as he pulled me closer and we danced to 'My Love' by Sia.

"You want to talk about it or just forget it and tell me another time?" He whispered in my ear.

"Let's just forget it for now," I sad wrapping my arms around his neck and placing head on his shoulder.

"Well you can let all you anger out in your song,"

I smiled he always knew what to say. "When am I singing again?"

"In about 20 minutes."

"Good I can get a few drinks in my system before then."

"I thought there was no alcohol at this party?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dyl it's me you know I always have alcohol at somewhere."

He chuckled dipping me, "Where and what kind?"

"In my room here at the hotel, cinnamon whiskey."

He nodded pulling away from me. "Let's go!"

I smiled as I dragged him up to my room now I will definitely be ok!

15 minutes later Dylan and I came back down to the party with a major buzz! I felt so much better now I was ready to sing that song! Dylan and I used mouth wash so no one could smell the whiskey. But of course Ella the saint knew I had been drinking the minute she saw me!

"Really Max?! What the hell you just had to get a drink your system didn't you? I can't believe you this was supposed to be a fun party-"

"Ella I don't know what you're talking about I'm having a blast!" Really I was and I wasn't drunk! I had a buzz, nothing too serious because I could still walk in a straight line and my words didn't slur.

"Ugh whatever Max do what you want you are gonna drink yourself into an early grave!"

I rolled my eyes picking up one of the mics, "Thank you doctor OZ now can we sing the damn song please?"

She grunted but followed me up the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you, Max and Ella have written a new song and would like you all to be the first to hear it is that alright?!" Everyone cheered and whistled meaning hell yeah it's alright with us!

"Well then here's their new song 'Faster than Boyz'!" The cheers got louder as Ella and I stepped on the stage, Dylan walking off.

**Ella: **_Can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes _she walked to the front of the stage.

_That's the first thing you said_

_And when I looked up, yeah it was no surprise_

_So much hair-gel was applied to your head _rolling her eyes she turned her back to the crowd

**Max: **_I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me _I walked to the other side of the front stage

_But I only see a visitors pass_

_Here's a tip for free_

_Since you don't know me_

_And even though you didn't ask_

**Both: **_'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) _Ella turned back around jumping up and down with me

_You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)_

_You leave me no,_

_No no, no no- o-woah._

_Yeah you, you've got to go_

_Faster, faster, faster faster than boys (faster than boys)_

**Max: **_I don't have the time to be waiting around _we crossed over each other so I was now on her side and she on mine

_For someone with a fake I.D_

_Seriously, you need to get out of town_

_This picture's just a little bit creepy_

**Ella: **_I love Hall and Oates, you like Spaghetti O's_

_Something tells me we don't fit_

_Here's a tip for free_

_Since you don't know me_

_I think you're gonna catch on quick_

**Both: **_'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) _fist pumb

_You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)_

_You leave me no,_

_No no, no no- o-woah_

_Yeah you, you've got to go_

_Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)_

**Ella: **_It's not me, it's you_

_Why you gotta look so sad?_ Ella faked cried

**Max: **_I can't lie, it's true_

_Your pick up line was just that bad _

_So get on with it, 'cause I'm just a waste of your time (time) _I looked down at my imaginary watch

**Ella: **_Penny for my thoughts, when I should have charged a dime _Ella came up behind me draping her arm over my shoulders

**Both: **_'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) _we shake our hips to the beat waving our free hands in air

_You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)_

_You leave me no,_

_No no, no no- o-woah_

_Yeah you, you've got to go_

_Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys_

**Max: **_ faster than boys_ and pose!

We bowed as they all cheered screaming our names. I spotted Fang in the crowd just clapping look right at me and looked away I had nothing to say to him I actually wanted him to leave. He didn't wear a costume, just his signature black jeans, converse and black t-shirt. His shirt _said _costume on it in orange but it _wasn't _legally a costume! Always has to be the rebel and cool, smartass bad boy! God I hate him! Ok no I don't but still I'm pissed off with him!

Ugh I need another drink.

**R&R!**

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello people of earth and other galaxies! Ummmmmmm…. I know I haven't written anything in awhile and I know you all know that I'm out of school so you would think I would have plenty of time to write. WRONG! My boss has been calling me to work like crazy! Not that I mind to much I'm saving to get a car so working a lot helps but still I want my summer! Anyway I finally had a little free time so I decided to spend that time updating because I just love you all so much! Actually all my friends are either in summer school or at work so I had nothing better to do.**

**Max POV:**

I hate avoiding people it has to be one of the hardest and tiring things in the world! You would think that oh I don't know training to be an Olympic gold medalist would be hard but I would actually rather do that than try my absolute hardest to avoid _two _people. I'm serious I am literally going above and beyond to avoid Sam and Fang. The two assholes in my life, they have single handedly caused so much pain and irritation in my life. If they were a disease they would be a yeast infection!

The night of the party, after it was over, I ran and hid in the room Ella and I were sharing. Fang had tried on numerous accounts to get me to talk to him, but I had all my defenses up. Ari, Dylan, and Omega. They basically made a circle around me the rest of the night so I wouldn't have to deal with him. Dylan sadly had to leave that night to make his flight back to L.A. but he promised to call and text and even visit when he could. Of course Omega went with him, he's so silent and strange but Dylan says he really cool and nice.

So that just left me with Ari. Ari kept asking questions and wondering if he should beat Fang up or not but I told him to let it go. The next day Ella and I checked out of the hotel and were about to drive back home to relax because school starts tomorrow, but as we were driving I saw a car dealership. And then I remembered: without Sam, Fang is my ride to and from school! That's not gonna fly! I made an extremely illegal and dangerous U turn on the crowed intersection and zoomed into the parking lot of the car dealership. Ella and Ari cursing me out and screaming but I just got out the truck and calmly walked in the building. 35 minutes later Ari was driving the truck back home and I was driving behind them in my brand new silver Mustang 2012!

Now let's get into today shall we?

"Max, what are you doing up so early?" A groggy Ella asked slowly sitting up.

I looked over at her as I finished picking out my outfit. "Need to get to school early so I get a good seat."

"You mean you need to get to school before Fang and Sam and get a seat as far away from both of them as possible."

I glared watching her walk over to her closet. "We are supposed to be speaking in code!"

"Oh yeah right sorry,"

I sighed. "Max, you can't avoid Fang forever, he's really upset that you won't talk to him."

I rolled my eyes walking over to my suit case full of shoes. "And I'm really upset that he kissed-"

"Almost kissed."

"_Almost _kissed Lissa."

"Talk to him about it,"

"No! Why should I have talk to him at all about that?!"

"Because you love him," Ella smiled bringing her outfit over to her bed.

"I don't love him we're just friends."

"Then why are you so upset that he _almost _kissed Lissa?"

"Because I hate her,"

"And he hates Sam but you still dated him."

"Who I chose to date is my business!"

"If Fang chooses to date Lissa it's his business!"

I paused, shit she's right.

"Well… I still don't have to like it or talk to him about."

"Fine don't talk to him about it, but at least talk to him." With that she walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

I hate when Ella isn't on my side.

I got dressed in electric blue skinny jeans, black uggs, and a black American eagle hoodie. I know it's strange for me to dress like that but it's actually really cool today so deal with it! My only make up was black mascara and eyeliner. Way too cold to get all dressed up.

Ella wasn't really any better she had on dark wash skinny jeans with tan fur boots, a white long sleeve shirt and short cut tan fur jacket with a hood. She had the same make up as me. It's just that cold today!

We grabbed our purses and books and headed out the door. Everyone was surprisingly still asleep.

"Are you riding with me or the Brady Bunch?" I asked her unlocking my car.

"Well Iggy said Fang was letting him drive his truck because he wants to take the motorcycle you got him so I'll ride with them."

"Alright see you at school," I waved before getting in my car and starting it up.

I watched Ella, from my rearview mirror, walk across the street to the Martinez house as everyone filed out the house in a huge discussion about something. And then I saw Fang sitting on his blacked out motorcycle staring straight at me. That's my cue to go! I blasted the heat and pulled off driving like a bat out of hell. Sadly, again from my rearview mirror, I saw Fang take off right after me. Shit!

Finally I pulled into a parking spot right in front of the school, no one was really here. Fang pulled up right next to me and toke off his helmet looking right at me. Really? He is the most persistent boy alive!

Thankfully my phone started ringing. I dug around in my purse and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Max guess what?!"

"Ella?"

"Unhuh! OMG we are all over the radio and TV! Everyone is buzzing about the performance we did on New Year's Eve!"

"Oh really what are they saying?" I grabbed my books and purse getting out the car and walking right past Fang locking my car. He quickly fell in step with me walking beside me and taking my books carrying them for me. Ugh!

"Well… they're actually not saying much about me, but _you _they said you were better than ever! And I completely agree, what was that I haven't heard that from you in years!"

I sighed. "Yeah I know, I just… I don't know." Why the hell is Fang following me?!

"Well whatever that was you need to keep it up! You were great at the party too I like this new Max!"

I laughed. "Well I like her too. Are you guys almost at school?" So I don't have to be alone with Fang.

"Yeah we're pulling in now see you in a few!"

"Ok," I hung up the phone and put it in my bag slightly picking up pace.

But Fang was relentless and put on speed just the same. Great so now he's going to _silently _stalk me.

I sighed, from the corner of my eye I saw him glance over at me. His emotionless mask up and running, to an outsider you would never know something was off about us. But to those who are unfortunate enough to be on the inside, know exactly what is going on.

As we walked into homeroom together I scanned the seats trying to find a seat that Fang will have no chance at sitting next to me. I chose to sit right up front by the teacher's desk. Fang hates sitting that close because he is so silent and never really speaks it's easier to blend in, in the back or middle but never directly up front.

I sat down easily while Fang hesitated and hovered over the seat next to mine. I could feel his eyes boring holes in my head but I stared straight ahead smirking slightly. One thing I'm starting to realize more and more, I underestimate Fang far too much. I forgot he had my books and things for class. Little bugger toke my stuff with him and sat in the back smirking at me. I rolled my eyes but refused to move not giving him the satisfaction.

Finally the warning bell sounded reminding people that they better get a move on it or they risk being late. Ella came waltzing in with a huge smile on her face and a blushing Iggy behind her. She sat next to me and winked.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No probably not," She smiled opening her binder.

"Hey do you have a pencil and paper I can have, my stuff was high jacked?"

We both turned to see Iggy and Fang whispering in the back glancing at us occasionally.

"No actually I don't," We turned back around.

"So what are you two doing now?"

I sighed, "I don't know what he's doing. He's like silently stalking me and doing stuff for me it's so irritating."

"Aw yes a boy being a gentleman what has the world come to?"

"He is not being a gentleman he's being a smartass-"

"Wonder where he got that from," Ella muttered under her breath.

"Shut up!"

"Hey you're the one who didn't want to talk to him right?"

I nodded.

"Well now he isn't talking to you, he's just… around you."

"Ugh why me can't he go and get on someone else's nerves?" I put my pounding head on the desk.

"Oh sweetie," Ella stroked my hair, "You're nerves or more fun to mess with!"

I really hate when Ella isn't on my side.

I'm not going to get into how the whole day went here's just a quick run through.

Fang refused to give me my binder and I refused to sit with him. Every class I had to ask people for a pencil and paper. I was called up to the principal's office and given 12 detentions. The kicker, it had nothing to do with school. No _apparently _Sam is Principal Walker's nephew, and she heard about how I and Dylan beat the crap out of him so she was very upset. But she couldn't expel me because the fight didn't happen on school grounds. I also found out that Sam is in the hospital and is expected to stay there until sometime in March. Dylan beat the shit out of him! Lissa went around the whole school and told everyone that she and Fang are officially dating. So at lunch Bridget and Lissa got in a fight. It wasn't really a fight though it was a lot of talking and hair pulling and scratching.

Fang jumped in and tried to break it up then made a public announcement that he wasn't dating either one of them. I didn't hear most of it I just got up and walked out the cafeteria. Fang tried to follow me almost everywhere after that but I had a couple of guys from the wrestling team stop him and give me my stuff back.

"And… yeah that's pretty much it." I said in the phone as I flipped though my math text book.

"Wow bae that's crazy,"

"Hey you didn't have to go though it how do you think I feel Dyl?"

"Will you just talk to the man?"

"No because if I do something terrible will come out of my mouth."

"What like 'Oh Fang I love you so much!'?"

"Shut up I would never say that."

"Unhuh,"

"When are you coming back I need you you're the only thing that keeps me sane."

"You have no sanity, and I should be coming down some time in February bae."

"Ugh you better bring your ass down here,"

He chuckled. "I will hey I got to go I'm going out with Omega."

"Ok tell him I said hi."

"Alright bye bae, please be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah bye." We hung up and I sighed I miss my best friend.

The next day was…. slightly better. Fang and I are… somewhat talking again. We say hi and bye to each other. We really talk with our looks. And lately the topic has been Ella and Iggy. Something isn't right, I can feel it. Ella won't tell me anything but I can just see it in how they act around each other. It's not as bad as like Sam and me, I know he's not hitting her. But still something's up. Fang knows something I can read it in his looks, him and Iggy must have talked about something. Ella either looks angry, sad or happy about being right about something. Iggy either looks, angry, guilty, or annoyed. Something is defiantly wrong.

"Max,"

I turned to see Fang jogging up to catch me. "What?"

"Can we talk now?"

Why does he have to do this school just ended! "Actually I really need to get home-"

"I'll buy you ice cream," Damn him!

"Fine," I let him pull me over to his bike, abandoning my beloved car.

He toke my books and bag putting it under the seat along with his stuff and handing me his helmet. "Safety first,"

I rolled my eyes but put it on anyway getting on his motorcycle. "Where're we going?"

"I guess the ice cream shop," He muttered starting the engine.

I hesitated wrapping my arms around his waist; it's been awhile since I was so close to Fang. I finally did and he put his hand over mine for a moment before driving off.

"I never knew this place existed," I said twirling my spoon in my cup of cookies dough ice cream.

"Because you think there's nothing in this small little town." I looked up to see Fang staring intensely at me, watching my every move.

"I guess," I so badly wanted to look away from his eyes but I couldn't they were pulling me in like a black hole.

"When you run off to Phoenix, are you running because you hate it here or because you hate someone?"

"I don't run off to Phoenix!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

I sighed, "It's complicated,"

"Max, _we're _complicated, our whole situation is complicated I'm sure I can keep up with this one little thing."

"We don't have a situation Fang." I glared.

He leaned over the table making me shrink back. "Then what do you call this right now? Why are we here, why are we always fighting about something?"

"Because we're friends that what friends do?" I whispered scared to move let alone talk.

"Friends don't get jealous over an almost kiss."

Now it was my turn to glare. "I am not jealous!"

"Oh please!" Fang flopped back crossing his arms, "You were crying and ran off!"

"Because I hate Lissa and you know that!"

"Well I hate Sam and you knew that but you still dated him!"

"That's different!"

"How?!"

"Because… you… I-"

"Exactly!"

I sighed this is not getting anywhere.

"You can say that again." Fang grunted, must have said that out loud.

"What happened to you not wanting to date until you got a scholarship or something?" I asked trying to get the heat off me a little.

"That was before…" He stopped, suddenly fascinated with the table. His black silky hair falling over his eyes, shielding his face away.

"Before what?"

"It doesn't matter, look Max… I really like you ok? I thought you liked me too but I guess things have changed so… I'm sorry I kissed you ok? Just please don't ignore me anymore I can't take it."

My heart stopped beating, "If you like me why would you kiss Lissa?"

He sighed still not looking me, "I finally, _finally _kissed you Max. I was actually able to say that I like you with out laughing afterwards and you kissed me back… then ran off. That kind of hurts a man's pride and ego. So when Lissa practically threw herself at me it made me feel good."

I smiled a little, awww I hurt the great Fang's pride. I reach over the table and toke one of Fang's hands in mine. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Fang but… we can't be together."

Fang gripped my hand putting his other hand on top of ours. "Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be right, I'm not good for you Fang. I'm a horrible person, I want you to have a great life and help people and do whatever you want, be happy. You can't do that with me. I'm selfish and mean and my career is… it's too important to me. I wouldn't be a good girlfriend for you-"

"Max you honestly think you're a horrible person?"

"I know I am," I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Max I have seen a huge change in you from when you first arrived here. You have turned out to be one of the greatest people I have ever met in my life! Max… you're amazing."

I shook my head pulling my hand out of Fang's. "I have to go." I got up and ran out the door.

"Max!" I didn't turn around this needs to happen. I got to his bike and lifted the seat collecting my things then sprinted down the road. I can't do to Fang what mom did to dad. I have to keep my distance and make him forget about me.

**R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**See how much I love you guys I'm gonna give you another chapter! Actually I'm tired of having to update 3 different stories and this one is the closes to being finished sooooo… yeah! Any way things are gonna fast forward a little bit but don't worry you'll see why! Man so many of you are gonna hate me after this one. Oh well enjoy!**

**Ella's POV:**

Ok Ella you can do this you're in control, relax, breathe. It's just a stupid holiday I mean really who even came up with this idea? Iggy won't still be upset he never stays mad for long so he'll be there happy to see me and everything will be fine!

"Ella breathe your face is turning purple honey." Max said patting my back.

I sucked in a big gust of air and slowly let it out. "That's a girl deep breaths,"

Max is really concerned about Iggy and me, our relationship has done an incredible nose dive. We argue all the time mostly about girls that he has been with. He finally admitted to me that he had been with a bunch of girls before he met me; he used them and dumped them. It hurt so bad to hear him say that although I expected it, I just was surprised at how easily it came out his mouth. He had no regret it scared me. What if he was just using me too? I avoided him for a few days until he cornered me and wouldn't let me go until I heard what he had to say. He told me he had never been in a relationship as long as ours and that I could ask anyone. He told me that he really did love me and hates that I don't trust him. He was crying as he spoke which made me believe him.

That was last two weeks ago. Yesterday we had a fight about J.J., on Valentine's Day how romantic. She called his cell yesterday while we were together. I asked him why she would call him and why did she have his number. He said they're lab partners for their chemistry project. I didn't believe him not after all the stuff I heard about him and J.J. and how she wanted to fight me over him and all this stuff. I yelled and screamed and accused him of cheating which set him off he was livid I had never seen him so angry before. It was scary I got my stuff and ran home tears flowing down my face. He called and texted but I wouldn't answer he even came over but I told Max to tell him I was here.

And now today is the Valentine's day dance and I was scared out of my mind to go to school wondering if I still have a boyfriend or not.

"Ella?"

I looked up at Max, "Come on were gonna make you look so good Iggy will crawl at your feet."

I smiled Max is just amazing. If only she could see it herself Fang has been trying his absolute hardest to make her see it but she just pushes him away.

"Ok, and were gonna get you all dressed up too missy."

"Why do I need to get dressed up I don't have a Valentine." She said digging in her closet for some clothes.

"Fang is your Valentine Max."

She stiffened, "No he's not, and I still can't believe you talked me in to going to this damn dance."

I rolled my eyes going to my closet trying to decide what would make Iggy's heart stop the most.

And then I saw it a silk hot pink strapless dress! It is formfitting up top with white lace along the sweetheart neckline and flowed in ruffles to my knees. It's perfect!

I quickly ran to the bathroom to put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. Iggy won't know what to do with himself!

I walked back to the room to see Max slipping on a pair of red high top converse!

"Max! This is a dance what are you doing?!"

She looked up at me, "Yeah but my feet will start hurting if wear heels all night."

"That dress is too cute for converse!"

Max's dress was blood red and like mine formfitting up top but hers was short and the skirt was like a tutu. What really made it special was that the whole dress had black glitter lace over it with thick straps.

"Well I think I look awesome so leave me alone!"

I rolled my eyes and went over to our little make up area. "Well at least Fang will like the shoes." I smiled as I saw her blush.

"Oh shut up and here,"

Max handed me white lace pumps, "Omg where did you get these they are so cute!"

"Got em online they were so cute I couldn't help it."

"I thought dad cut off your card after you brought the car and didn't tell him."

"Hello I know the password to _my _bank account."

I laughed, "Always one step ahead."

Finally we left the house after we did our hair and makeup. I straightened my hair till it looked like a golden river and put on bronzer, brown mascara and eyeliner, white and silver eye shadow, blush and pink lipstick. I put on my diamond heart necklace and earrings and grabbed my pink clutch wrapped in white lace to finish the look.

Max curled her hair into lose ringlets letting them flow down her back. She put on bronzer black mascara and eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. No jewelry but she did carry a black glitter clutch. Max is so much different now but… I kinda like it.

She drove us to the dance while it was in full swing and we stepped out the car like the movie stars we are. We're doing a few songs tonight old ones of our but still it'll be fun… Right?

**Max POV:**

I don't know how Ella made me agree to this. I don't want to be here I hate love it's gross and annoying and sucks the life out of you. And it's sticky. The gym (which they sprayed with air freshener and lit scented candles) was decorated with hearts and shit like that everywhere you looked it was red or pink or white ugh!

I left Ella as she talked to some of her friends and went over to the food table. This will be my date for tonight. I got a cup and filled it with the cheap punch then poured in a little vodka when no one was looking. Its official I'll admit it I Maximum Ride am an alcoholic. Or maybe I'm a drunk… doesn't really matter.

"Really Max at a school dance?"

I turned to see Fang shaking his head at me. He looked good in his black skinny jeans and converse and black button up shirt with a red tie.

"What it's mine I didn't spike everyone's punch."

He smirked that insanely sexy smirk of his making my heart flutter. "Well at least share the punch is cheap I need a little kick." He said filling up his own cup.

I poured some vodka in his cup; he looked so odd holding the white cup decorated with red and pink hearts.

"So who'd you come with you look… beautiful by the way." He said as we sat down on the bleachers together.

I blushed, "Thanks um, my sister until she finds Iggy at least. What about you?" I tried to act like I didn't really care but he knows me a little too well.

He watched my face as he said it. "Maya,"

I nodded, "She's cute, nice, and smart. Good for you."

"We're not dating she wanted to go with Kev. but he couldn't come tonight."

Again I nodded slightly relived.

"Where is she?"

"Talking with some of her friends,"

"Oh," My love by Sia started playing and Fang got up holding out his hand to me.

"You want to dance?"

"Fang we shouldn't you're here with Maya-"

"I told you we're not dating."

I sighed but toke his hand anyway letting him lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I hesitated wrapping my arms around his neck until he pulled me closer. I didn't make eye contact even though I could feel his eyes burning in to me willing me to look at him. I decided to test the waters.

"The last time I heard this song was at my party when I danced with Dylan."

I felt him stiffen and tighten his arm around me. "What's up with you and Dylan anyway?"

"He's my best friend,"

"You two seem a little too close to just be best friends." He grunted.

"Fang I'm not interested in-"

"Fang! There you are as my date you are supposed to dance with me!"

We turned to see a red faced Maya.

"Sorry Maya I was-"

"Oh I know what you were doing tonight you're mine sorry Max." Maya said pulling Fang away from me.

"Max I'm sorry," Fang said before disappeared in the crowed leaving me alone.

"And this is why Dylan is my best friend." I sighed walking back over to the bleachers.

"Hey Max!" I turned to see Iggy leaning against the snack table talking with J.J.

I walked over to them, "Hey guys, J.J. I love your dress."

She smiled, "Thanks I love yours Brian would faint if I wore something like that."

I laughed, "Oh yeah how is Brian I haven't seen him since the football accent."

"Yeah man the guy from the Falcons hit him hard," Iggy said sipping his punch.

"Yeah he's fine now though he actually just went to the bathroom,"

"You guys still going strong?" I asked picking up a pretzel.

"Yeah he's amazing," She blushed fingering a red rose I just noticed in her hand.

"He got you a rose?" I asked smiling. J.J. and Brian are just too cute together.

"Yeah he did you should of seen it Max she was blushing so hard I thought she was gonna have heat stroke." Iggy laughed making J.J. blush again.

"Shut up it surprised me is all,"

I laughed she's so shy. "Hey Iggy where's Ella?"

"She went back stage to do something told me she'd be back, and then J.J. and Brian came over to talk to me."

"Ok thanks," I waved heading back stage to see what Ella was doing.

**Ella's POV:**

I was backstage tuning my guitar for when Max and I perform. I had looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her I'd look again later after I finish up back here.

"Hey Ella!" I turned to see my friends walking up to me with sad faces.

"What is it?"

"Look over at the food table," Amy said gravely.

I got up pulled the curtain back a little and gasped. Iggy was whispering something in J.J.'s ear making her giggle. In her hand was a single red rose. It looked like one of the roses he gave me! I knew I was missing one there are suppose to be 12 I only had 11! He gave one to her! But that didn't break my heart as much as what happened next. Iggy leaned down and kissed J.J.s' cheek.

My mind went blank everything in my body turned cold and froze. He's cheating on me. It's official now there is no wondering or guessing he's a player and he's been playing me this whole time. I felt tears start to form in the back of my eyes but I would not let them fall right now I need to get my feelings off my chest. I need to sing.

"Hey Ella I've been looking for you," Max said walking over to me smiling. It quickly fell with just one look at my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I sing a song by myself before we go on together?" She doesn't need to know what happened yet. No one does but everyone will know that I am beyond through I have had enough of James Martinez!

"Um, sure but why-"

I didn't let her finish I walked over to the Dj who would be announcing us.

"Hey change of plans I'll be singing a song by myself first."

"Ok what song?" He asked scrolling through his laptop.

"Leave (get out),"

He looked at me shocked. "At a Valentine's day dance?"

"Love isn't always happy," I said before walking backstage again grabbing my white guitar. God I feel like Taylor Swift right now about to sing a song about a boy her broke her heart in front of the whole school.

"Ella what is going on?"

"You'll see," I said getting ready to walk out. She said nothing more far to curious as to what was about to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," HA!

"We have a special treat for you; coming to the stage we have Ella Ride singing Leave!" The crowd cheered as I stepped out.

Iggy picked Iggy very easily out in the crowd he was smiling and clapping along with everyone else acting as if everything was alright. I'm about to make a complete fool out of him.

I positioned my mic so I was facing him the whole time as I sung and started to strum the first cords.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe _

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_

_And tell how we are gonna be together always_

_Hope you know when it's late night _

_Hold on to me pillow tight _

_And think of how you promised me forever_

_I never thought that any one_

_Could make me feel this way_

_Now that your hear all I want_

_Is just a chance to say_

_Get out, leave right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late now and I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

'_Cuz I know about her and I wonder _

_How I brought all the lies?_

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time_

_Tell me why you're looking so confused?_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold?_

_To go behind my back and call my friend _

_Boy, you must have gone and bumped your head_

'_Cuz you left her number on your phone_

_So now that through all that is said and done_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_To think that you could be the one_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

_Get out, leave right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late and I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

'_Cuz I know about her and I wonder_

_How I brought all the lies?_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time_

_I wanted you right here with me _

_But I have no choice you've got to leave_

'_Cuz my heart is breakin'_

_With every word I'm sayin_

_I gave up on everything I had_

_On something that just wouldn't last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these eye eye eyesss_

_Get out, leave right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late now and I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

'_Cuz I know about her and I wonder _

_How I brought all the lies?_

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time_

_Get out, leave right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late now and I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

'_Cuz I know about her and I wonder _

_How I brought all the lies?_

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time_

_Get out, leave_

_You and me_

_It's too late now_

_To be gone_

_I wonder_

_Why_

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time_

.

.

.

As I let the last cord ring out the crowd was hushed all staring at me and Iggy. Iggy looked completely confused and angry Fang walked over to him probably to see if he was ok find out what was going on. But Iggy lashed out and hit Fang pushing him away and stormed out the gym. I walked off stage leaving the awkward silence behind me.

"Ella what the hell was that?! Why did you do that?!"

"You know what Max I was actually going to say you were right and apologize but now… why are you defending him he cheated on me?!"

"Ella he did not cheat on you yes he was a player but that was before-"

"Wow Max you know I think you just really enjoy arguing with me. Now you're saying he's not a player when before you were damn near screaming to the top of your lungs how he was just such a bad person?"

"Ella listen to me-"

"No!" I yanked my arm out of Max's grip. "Just leave me alone I can't stand you Max you always have to ruin everything for me!" The tears finally fell I couldn't stop them.

"You're right Max you are a horrible fucking person!" I took off my heels and ran, out the gym and to the parking lot.

"Ella!" I turned at the sound of Fang calling my name.

"What Fang, huh? I'm not getting back together with your brother you can forget it ok so just-"

"Let me give you a ride home." He offered holding out his arms.

I sighed and hugged him allowing him to lead me to his bike. "Fang?"

He looked down at me, "Thanks,"

**Song by Jojo R&R! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated but work is really killing me and I'm taking some online classes to get ahead for next year. So just wanted to let you all know that from now on I'll be putting up 2 chapters every time I update, I want to get this story over and done with because I'm very tired of writing for 3 stories and this is my least read and reviewed story and it's just about over so yeah. Don't worry I won't rush and make it shitty and completely stupid but I need to end this one so alright on with the chapter!**

**Max POV:**

Things with Ella have never been worst. It amazes me how we can both be in the same house but never see each other. I… I can't even… I don't know. I haven't seen Fang around much either but when I do he's with Ella. I don't know how I feel about that. The first thing I think of is how does Iggy feel about that? Iggy. Poor Iggy he didn't even cheat on Ella, all he ever talks about is Ella! Now he hardly talks at all. Things are pretty awkward at home I heard from Nudge, Fang and Iggy don't speak Fang's on Ella's side and poor Iggy is alone in this one. Everyone knows of his player ways so they all believe he did cheat on her. Only I and J.J. know the truth but no one will listen to either one of us.

"Max?"

I turned to look at Dylan sitting beside me on the porch. "Yeah?"

"You spaced out on me,"

I shook my head clearing it of all the crazy thoughts. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was telling you that Omega and I are going away to Florida for awhile."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why, what's in Florida?"

"Well things have gotten a little… complicated I- wait you mean you don't know?"

I turned fully to him, "Know what? What don't I know tell me?"

Dylan sighed and shook his head. "No I can't not right now you have enough going on right now I don't want to add on to it."

Ok now I'm worried Dylan tells me everything! "Is it bad?"

"I don't think so…"

"Is it about me?"

"No,"

"Dylan what the hell is going on?!"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead before getting up. "I'll tell you just not right now ok?"

"Then when?" I whined.

He sighed running a hand through his perfect hair. "Soon,"

"Soon?" I asked walking him over to his car parked in my driveway.

"Soon." He agreed giving me a hug.

"If it's serious I want to know even sooner Dylan. I love you I can't lose you especially now."

He kissed my forehead again and smiled at me. "I love you too bae it's not extremely serious but… it means a lot to me."

Well that's confusing. "Ok,"

Dylan opened his car door and got in starting up his blue Lamborghini. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

I nodded and then he drove off.

I wrapped my arms around myself feeling like if I didn't I was gonna break into a million pieces. The last thing I need right now is my best friend moving to Florida with his bodyguard.

I felt eyes watching me so I looked across the street to see Fang and Ella watching me. Fang looked pissed his jaw tight and his hands clenching and unclenching, his dark eyes blazing with anger. What the hell is his problem? Ella stood next him glaring at me but giving Fang a sympathetic look. Whatever.

I looked away from them playing with the ring Fang had given me. Forever and always my ass.

I walked over to my car and got in it. Need to go get some more whisky and tequila. As I pulled out the driveway I saw Iggy walking across the street and slowed down next to him.

"Hey Iggy!" I called out my window.

His head shot up to look at me. "Wanna go for a ride?" Poor guy hasn't been anywhere since the dance.

He debated in his head for a second until finally he got in the car. "Thanks Max," He whispered as I drove off.

"Figured you need to get away from them too,"

He nodded leaning his head against the window. "You know you gotta tell me what the hell happened right?"

Iggy sighed, "All I know is that Ella had been accusing me of stuff for awhile and that whole stupid rumor about J.J. wanting to fight her over me really had her on edge. But all it was was just a rumor. You know J.J. Max, she couldn't hurt a fly."

I nodded. "What's the background story behind you and J.J.?"

"J.J. is one of the girls I dated a while back. Her mother and aunt, principle Walker, were less than thrilled when they found. J.J. was so nice and sweet and caring, I had never had a girlfriend like that and honestly at the time I wasn't ready for one like that. So broke up with her and started dating her friend. She was so upset and it killed me to see her like that so I tried to make amends with her. Now we're just friends I love J.J. I could never use her like that, she's too innocent. Sam's her cousin. We have a mutual dislike for each other. Always trying to one up the other, J.J. and I had just become friends when you and Ella moved here. And when Sam found out he bet me that he could get you to sleep with him before I got Ella to sleep with me."

I blinked remembering Sam saying something about a bet one our first date.

"After a week's I wanted to call the bet off but Sam wasn't having it. We started going at it then J.J. came screaming at us to cut it out and how we shouldn't bet on that. She was more upset with me though yelling in my face about Ella. I guess people heard and switched her words around."

"So what happened at the dance?"

"J.J. and I were talking I was telling her about the ideas I had for our project and she was laughing with I told her how I tried to lithium methodize batteries and how it exploded when I put them in my TV remote. Then one of my friends called me over so I kissed her on the cheek and told her I'd see her latter before walking away."

Ella is a fucking idiot. "What about the rose I heard you gave it to her?"

"… Not directly."

"What?"

"Remember Brian was in the hospital on Valentines' day so he couldn't get her anything. He was really upset so I gave him one of the roses I had got for Ella and told him to give that her. J.J. likes simple things a single red rose will mean the world to her and it did. He thanked me and that was it. I never did anything with J.J. except be her friend."

Wow I really had Iggy all wrong. I sighed, "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

He sighed too, happy he finally got that off his chest and that someone finally listened to him but upset because I'm not the one he really wanted to hear all that. "Sure,"

The next couple of days were somewhat ok. I was drunk for the most part and hanging out with Dylan when I wasn't in school. Iggy is in a better spirit he goes to his friend's house to be away from everyone else. It was lunch time and I wasn't gonna sit with Ella, Fang and their friends so I sat at a table by myself in the back. But Fang being Fang decided to come and sit next to me.

"Hey Max,"

"Hi," I said taking a bit out of my apple.

"You look nice," I almost laughed. Yeah I look amazing in sweats.

"Thanks,"

"Max, come on I know things between us are less then great but at least act like we're ok."

"How am I supposed to do that? You say like me then run to my sister's aid? You won't even listen to your own brother."

"Max nothing is going on between Ella and me I swear I just… I know how she feels."

"Oh yeah how?" I glared at him.

"I know what it feels like to not be able to have the person you love." He glared back at me.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the table. "Fang I never said you couldn't have me I said I'm not good for you and Ella could have Iggy if she got over her own insecurities." With that I marched out the cafeteria feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Fang shouted running up to me, I kept walking.

"You think you're worthless and a piece of shit Ella maybe insecure but at least she has tattooed it on her arm."

"Iggy didn't cheat on her he's changed because of Ella she makes him a better person. I would make you a worst person. You would end up hating me just like everyone else!"

Fang grabbed me and slammed me into the lockers pressing himself against me. "I could never hate you Max you drive me fucking crazy! All I ever think about is you and how amazing you are and sexy and caring and smart and funny and annoying and sweet and- ugh!" He slammed his hands on the lockers on either side of my head squeezing his eyes shut.

I froze scared to move, "Fang-"

His eyes snapped open they were darker than usual, the intensity in them making a shiver go down my spine. "You know how hard it is to sit back and watch you with Dylan? Always laughing with him and touching, I hate it. I want to rip his god damn throat out every time he kisses any part of you."

My breath hitched as he leaned closer to me. "Your mine Max, only mine I know you have feelings for me."

He slid one of his hands down and wrapped it around my waist pulling me even closer to him. "No one makes you feel like this but me. I can tell you crave me just as much as I crave you. So why not give in to temptation?"

I started hyperventilating as his mouth made contact with my neck, dragging his teeth across my skin tasting me. "Just. Give. In."

I gripped the front of his shirt as his hand found a sliver of exposed skin on my waist and he rubbed slow small circles sucking on my ear lobe.

"That's it Max don't think just feel." Fang whispered ghosting kisses along my jaw.

I couldn't take it anymore I gripped his hair and moaned. "Fang. Fang please. Stop-"

I was cut off by his lips. He pushed me further into the lockers gripping my waist as he kissed me. It was full of anger, need, want, passion. I couldn't help but moan and kiss him back just as powerful pulling him by his shirt closer to me. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss putting his hands up on the lockers by my head again. I gasped as I felt his hips buck into mine giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. He greedily took it. Fighting my tongue for the dominance he knew he was going to win. But he teased me instead in between our duel he'd sneak out and bite my bottom lip then sneak back in.

"Fang," I moaned.

"Mmmmmm you taste so good Maxie."

I slid my hands up tangling them in his hair. His thick silky locks falling over my fingers making me lose my hands.

He hissed when I pulled and bucked his hips into mine again causing me to moan.

"Mr. Martinez and Ms. Ride!" We sprang apart at the sound of principle Walker's voice.

"Principle Walker it was my fault I-" Fang tried to explain but she was having none of that.

Both of you detention3 days, Nickolas you know the rules! Don't let Max, this-this bad influence ruin your perfect record! You're a bright boy Nickolas I expected better from you." She said looking me over with distaste

I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes. This is why I can't be with Fang. I'll ruin his chances at a good life.

I picked up my purse that had fallen when Fang pushed me into the lockers and ran towards the front of the school.

"Max!" Fang yelled after me. I could hear him charging off after me but I poured on the speed sprinting out the front door.

"Max!" I turned to see Dylan waving at me out the passenger window of Omega's car. I sprinted over and pulled the back door open hopping in and closing the door just as Omega drove off.

"Hey we were coming to get you early so we could hang out a little before you know Omega and I left. What the hell happened?"

I sighed looking out the back window to see a angry and sadden Fang staring at me. I quickly turned back around not being able to look at the hurt I caused. Again. "I don't want to talk about."

Suddenly Dylan's earlier words made it to my brain. "Wait you're leaving today!?"

Dylan winced looking extremely apologetic. "Yeah sorry bae but things have… gotten worst."

My eyes went wide with shock. My best friend is leaving me. "Dylan what the hell is going on?!"

He sighed looking over at Omega for some sort of help. Omega looked at me through the review mirror.

"Look Max I'm sorry but there really is no time to slowly ease you into this. Dylan and I are a couple."

What?

"A couple of what?"

Dylan sighed slightly glaring at Omega. "We're gay Max and we're… dating."

.

.

.

"Holy shit,"


	25. Chapter 25

**Just gonna hop right into it!**

**Max POV:**

"So… your telling me that… you two… are gay… and… the whole world now knows because… a picture was released… of you two… kissing." I said trying to wrap my head around new info but it just wasn't making sense to me! Dylan Gunther- Hagen, Hollywood hottie… it gay?! You know how many girls must be heartbroken? And actually gay guys too because he has a… boyfriend? Girlfriend? Whatever the point is this is very hard for me to understand.

This is the same boy that was my stalker for about 3 years! He was in love with me! ME A GIRL! And now all of a sudden he's… gay? Don't get me wrong I love gay people especially boys they're like my biggest fans. But the fact that I'm learning that _this _boy is gay… it's- it doesn't make since! Was he just pretending to be straight that whole time? Did Omega pressure him in to being gay? Was it his choice? Is it my fault? Because I kept rejecting him did that cause him to give up on girls completely?

"Yeah Max, my whole career is… in some serious trouble right now so I'm laying low for a few months."

"Wow," I breathed. I didn't know what else to say! This is so crazy.

"Max please don't be… freaked out or disgusted or mad at me. I'm sorry I should have told you as soon as it happened but with everything you were going through and I was still trying to figure things out I just… I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore I just-"

"Dylan! You're my best friend! How could I be disgusted or not want to talk to you?! I'm happy if you're happy and that's all that matters to me. I don't care if you're gay, straight or bi. You're my best friend and I'll accept you for who you are."

Dylan smiled pulling me into a big hug. "Thanks Max you're the best."

I laughed then turned to Omega who was silently watching up while drinking his coffee. "And you mister better not hurt him or else I'm coming after you!" I smiled.

Omega grinned ruffling my hair. "I'd like to see that little one."

I stuck my tongue out at him fixing my hair.

"So Max what do you want to do? We've got four hours before we… you know." Dylan said looking down at the last part. He was clearly upset about leaving me and going into hiding for awhile.

I took Omega and Dylan's hands pulling them up with me. "How about we get you guys ready for Florida? I know you haven't packed yet there's not luggage in the car."

Dylan sighed flinging his arm over my shoulders. "No we haven't… I guess we can do that and…" Dylan dug around in his back pack and pulled out a huge bottle of corona. "How about we get a few drinks in our system before we go?"

I smiled God I'm gonna miss Dylan.

Three hours and 25 minutes later we were spent. We packed up their bags and then trashed their hotel room while getting drunk and a little high. Omega had a small blunt and we all smoked it. I had never tired pot before but it was ok. It didn't really do much to me just made me hungry. We ate so much room service it was crazy. After we got all their bags stuffed in Omega's car (they had to get rid of Dylan's car because everyone knew it) Omega checked them out and we were on the road headed to my place where we would say our last goodbyes for awhile.

"I'm gonna miss this," Dylan said playing with Omega's fingers on the hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"What?" I asked.

"Us hanging out doing stupid, crazy stuff for the hell of it having fun,"

"We'll have fun times again Dylan, and I'm only a phone call and Skype away."

He smiled back at me.

And then sadly we pulled up in front of my house. I slowly grabbed my bag and opened the door getting out. Dylan and Omega got out too.

We all walked up to my front porch holding hands. Tears welled up in my eyes. This is it.

"Oh bae," Dylan said pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know bae me too." We hugged for minute longer until I slowly released him.

He wiped my tears away from my eyes and kissed my fore head making me smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said with a watery smile.

Omega stepped closer to me giving me a short bear hug. "Bye Max,"

"Bye Omega, take care of yourself and Dylan for me."

He grinned. "Will do little one," He ruffled my hair and this time I left it like that smiling up at him.

"I'll call you when we get to our place." Dylan said giving me one last quick hug.

"Ok," I watched them walked together back to the car getting in. Omega started it and Dylan looked out the window at me waving and smiling sadly until Omega pulled off.

The next day I felt like shit. I didn't even want to get out of bed. My best friend was gone. He and his bodyguard made it to Florida and are now in hiding. How am I supposed to feel? Dad and Grandma agreed to let me stay home today. I wasn't sick but I defiantly wasn't feeling good either. Ella was pissed she walked around grumbling about how it was probably just a hangover. Please I drink too much to even get hangovers. Plus its Friday anyway I think I can take this one day off.

I don't know how long I stayed in bed doing absolutely nothing (does sleeping count as doing something?) but I eventually went downstairs out of boredom and hunger. Hey girls got to eat! When I got to the dining room I saw dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad," I greeted pulling up a chair next to him.

He put his paper down and gave me a slightly worried smile. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Ok I guess..." Not really but whatever.

"Do you need me to get you any medicine?"

No put some Smirnoff's would do. "No I'm good,"

Dad nodded.

Something he said awhile ago has kinda been bothering me. I keep comparing it to what grandma has been telling me but it just doesn't make since.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes honey?"

How do I even ask this? "Um… remember awhile ago… you said I'm a lot like mom?"

Dad nodded signaling me to go on. "Well… grandma has been telling me this about… mom sister…"

Dad froze clearly not expecting me to know about my deceased aunt. "I can't believe she told you about her," He sighed.

"Well… in a way you and your mother… are much like your aunt. When she died it destroyed your mother. That was her best friend, she was devastated. When I meet your mother it was only about a year after it happened. Your mother… she confused me a lot because she… would change her… personalities."

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"One day she was cheery and nice then… the minute she would be cold and mean. She scared me sometimes. I found out later on down the line of our relationship that she… had a…"

Dad sighed not really wanting to tell me but wanting me to understand. "She had a multiple personality disorder. After your aunt died it was too much for your mother to handle so… she _became_ your aunt so to speak. In her mind while she was acting like your aunt to her that meant she really was not dead. She fooled herself." He finished with a pained look.

I said nothing letting it all absorb. Mom really put dad through hell. And now I'm learning that it really wasn't mom it the aunt that I never got to meet. And I'm basically a copy of her.

I hadn't realized tears were slowly sliding down my face until dad reached over and brushed one away.

He smiled sadly at me, "Don't cry honey I love your mother. With every flaw and imperfection she had she was still amazing to me. And from the stories she use to tell me about your aunt I know she was amazing too."

I forced a smile, I doubt she was amazing. I'm her I know what she did.

Our little moment was broken by the sound of a bunch of wild, crazy kids outside. "Guess your sister and friends are home." Dad said picking up his stuff kissing my forehead and walking upstairs.

"Yeah guess they are," I muttered getting up and heading to the kitchen.

I looked around making sure no one was around and opened up the new pack of Oreos and got some milk heading back upstairs.

I flopped down on my bed eating my snack just thinking. I wonder why Ella and Fang are so close now; I guess Fang is comforting her or something even though she doesn't really need it. Poor Iggy is all alone no one believes him.

I heard giggling and annoying happiness from outside so I looked out the window and frowned. Fang was tickling Ella making her giggle like a little school while Fang smiled and chuckled.

_Well don't they look happy? _I thought bitterly.

I watched them laugh and play enjoying each other's company, feeling my heart sink lower and lower every time Fang smiled at Ella.

_Great now I'm jealous of my freakin sister. _

Ella got up like she was about to go in the house but stopped to give Fang a hug first, her back towards me. Fang smiled again at something she said then leaned down and he… he kissed her.

I felt my heart shatter into a million and one pieces then blow away with the wind. All I felt was rage that lying, disgusting, creep! He went after my sister after telling me he's in love with me?! And Ella little _innocent _Ella! The perfect child and sister kissed the brother of the boy she just dumped?! And the guy she knows I'm crazy about?!

I ran out the room flying down the stairs and out the door not caring that I was in nothing but sleep shorts and a tank top.

"ELLA!" Yelled fury clear in my voice.

Her and Fang's both snapped up from them whispering in each other's ear. "What?"

I ran over and grabbed a fist full of her hair throwing her to the ground. "You bitch!"

"Whoa Max what the hell?!" Fang cried going to pick a surprised Ella up.

I pushed him back then kicked him where the sun don't shine. "You lying asshole!"

He dropped to his knees in pain groaning. Ella picked herself up and swung at me but I dodged it and punched her in the stomach. She sucked in a breathe staring at me with anger and hurt.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You're my problem! How dare you kiss Fang when you know how I feel about him?!"

She stared at me before kicking my feet out from under me making me lay on my back staring up at her.

"I didn't kiss Fang you crazy bitch! And even if I did what does it matter you keep rejecting him!" She aimed to kick me in the stomach but I rolled away getting up I tackled her to the ground.

"Lire I saw you!" I punched her in the face repeatedly as she tried her hardest to get me off. Hitting, biting, scratching, pulling my hair nothing worked I was too pissed to.

"Max get off her!" Fang said recovering trying to pull me off Ella.

I japed him in the rips and punched him in the chest he couldn't block my punches and pull me off at the same time.

"Max what the hell are you doing!" I looked up to see dad, grandma, Ari, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Dr. M all running out of their houses over to us.

Ari got behind me and pressed a pressure point in my shoulder he knew that momentarily stopped my actions. That was all he and Fang needed to pull me off Ella and lock my arms behind me back.

"Let me go I'm gonna KILL HER!" I roared struggling against their strength.

Iggy helped Ella she stared at me looking terrified crying and clinging to Iggy.

"Don't run to him now when before you called him a disgusting pig!" I screamed.

"Max what has gotten in to you?!" Grandma cried trying to stop the blood flowing down Ella's face.

"Shut the fuck up old lady that little whore you're cleaning up has ruined everything in my life!"

"I haven't done anything to you Max! You're crazy you need help!"

I tried to run at her again but Ari and Fang just tightened their grip making me kick my legs up trying to get her.

"You made me this way! All of you! You always take Ella's fucking side for everything! Because it's always my fault!"

Ella's tears mixed in with her blood she looked like hell. Her hair a rat's nest, clothes ripped, bruises and blood covering most of her body. Good if I can't hurt her emotionally I want to hurt her physically.

"Max that is not true sweetie-"

"Piss off dad! Everything you say to me is complete bullshit! You never loved me the way you love Ella! You couldn't accept mom for her that's why she did drugs to help with the pain you caused her!"

"Max!" Grandma cried appalled.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear from you! You or your stupid stories about your fucked up kids! I'm just like Mary I know! Go kill yourself you can join her and tell what a horrible fucking daughter she was! She probably killed herself on purpose to get away from you."

"Max!" Ari said with hurt and anger in his voice.

"Oh please don't you aren't any better than them I hate you just as much as I hate them."

"Max you need to calm down and go in the house." Fang said calmly.

I stopped struggling and they slowly released me. "You're right I need to go in the house and get my stuff I'm out of here!" I took off towards the house.

"Max!" Fang called running after me. I ran up the stairs and slammed the bed room door in his face locking it.

"Max open the door!" He yelled pounding on it turning the knob.

I ignored him and started shoving clothes in suit cases. I know I can't bring everything so I packed important thing and as many clothes as I could into three suit cases throwing them out the window.

"MAX!" He was practically trying to break down the door.

I continued to ignore him as I changed in to some sweat pants a t-shirt and sneakers, sending a quick text to my soon to be roommate.

"MAX OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He obviously forgot who he's talking to.

I yanked the door open and pushed him up against the wall. "Don't ever yell at me like that," I growled.

He flipped us so it was I whose back was against the wall. "Then stop being hard headed and listen to me." He growled even more furious.

"I didn't kiss Ella-"

"You did I saw it and I don't care!"

"You do care that's why you're so upset because you love me just as much as I love you!"

"You don't love me you lied! You always lie to me about everything!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do you're just like your brother!"

"I am not a player I am in love with you!"

"Well I'm not in love with you!"

Fang stepped back in shock like I had just slapped him. "Max you don't mean that."

I pushed myself off the wall getting right in his face. "Try me,"

He stared at me hurt written all over his face. When I saw he wasn't going to say anything I started walking down the stairs.

"What about always and forever?" He whispered.

I looked back at him, "Forever just ended just like I knew it always would." I slipped his ring off my finger and threw it at him hitting his chest.

His went cold blocking all emotions his face turned to stone. I took that as my sign to leave and finished my decent down the stairs and out the door.

I didn't acknowledge anyone as I pulled my suit cases in my car once I finished I got in and started it up. I looked up to see Fang standing in the doorway looking straight at me completely emotionless. I felt tears start to form in my eyes seeing him like that hurts more than when he shows that he's hurt or angry. Because when he's emotionless like this it means back to square one. The first day we met.

I pulled out of the driveway looking out my review mirror I saw everyone staring at me car. Ella still in Iggy's arms crying, Grandma in tears being comforted by dad and Dr., Nudge trying to comfort a crying Gazzy and Angel while crying herself. It was too much.

I pulled off not looking back unable to look at them like that anymore, I caused all of that. It wasn't until I was 10 blocks away that I finally let me tears fall.

_I do love you Fang._

The drive was hell but I know it will be worth it once I get situated. I didn't pull up to the house until 3:57 in the morning more than exhausted. I turned off my car and got out walking up to the door knocking.

It opened just as I was about to bring my hand up to knock again and I was instantly pulled into a hug.

"Max! God are you alright I was so worried when you text me and asked for the address what happened?! Come in you me exhausted are you hungry? What the hell is going on?!"

I sighed sitting down on the couch. "Hi to you too Dylan,"

**I know I'm horrible but review anyway the story is almost is over people come on we can do it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay next chapter! I am so close to being done! I can't stand it! Thank you to the people that reviewed I really appreciate it now on with the chapter!**

**Ella POV:**

Being a twin is more complicated than people think. I honestly think that's why twins are a sort of rare thing to come across. Having an unexplainable bond with someone who is so different yet so similar to you is… intense. That's really the only way to sum it up sometimes it can be a good thing but other times it can truly suck. Especially when you lose your twin, it's like your body has been cut in half. You never knew how important that other half was until it was gone.

I feel that way right now as look out the window into the night sky. Staring at nothing and everything all at the same time, when Max drove off down the road… I can't even tell you how long ago that was it feels like years ago but the point is I was upset and happy. But now all I feel is depressed and drained I guess crying for… however long will do that to you. I never realized how important Max was to me most of the time I just thought she was a crazy, spastic, control freak. Now I'm starting to see the good in her. She didn't ask to be the way she is and me hurting her the way I do doesn't help at all. Max is truly misunderstood.

What makes it even worst is that the people who are supposed to understand her most don't understand her at all. Her family. And that's our fault we didn't try to understand her we tried to change her in to something we thought was best. We never asked for her input or even asked what she was thinking. I think we were scared. Scared to know what really goes on in that head of hers. Maybe she has psychotic thoughts of killing people or herself or maybe the fear that nothing was going on inside at all. But that's not true she was always thinking. Always planning or observing things in her own special way.

But sometimes her observations are wrong. Not always but things are not always as they appear. A reflection may obscure the image or at certain angle the observer may see something that changes the scene playing before them. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. Fang hasn't talked or looked at anyone since Max left. No he just waits outside of grandma's house on the exact spot that he first met Max.

**Fang POV:**

I've never been in love before but I'm pretty sure this is one way you can tell when you're in love. When the one you love says that they don't love you and then leaves, your heart pretty much feels like it's been cut out of your chest, set on fire, fed to a rabid dog, stepped on, and then put back in place by noncertified surgeon. A pretty picture right? I think the worst part in all of this is that I can't go numb. That's something I have always looked forward to when anything emotionally hurtful has ever happened to me. When my aunt raped me, when my dad died, when my stepdad walked out on us; after it was all over I could always count on that numbness to block the pain and anger I felt. But Max has done something to me; it's been 4 months and the numbness as not shown up. All the raw emotions swimming around me, consuming me… I can't take it. But yet here I am lying in my sleeping bag on the spot that I first met Max, waiting for her to come back.

Who knows if she'll ever come back! Why should I think that maybe one day she'll get up and realize how much she loves me and misses me? Why should I even think I mean something to her? What gives me the right to say that she'll even miss me? Was it the many tears she's shed over the time that we have known each other? Was it the cherished kisses we shared? The touches that sent fire shooting up our veins? The looks that held so many unspoken words and meanings that we would never dare say out loud?

I can clearly remember the first day I met Maximum Ride. I remember the strong dislike I had for her but the unexplainable pull she had on me. I was drawn to her like a bee to a flower, I thirsted for her. I had to get to know her understand why she had this affect on me. But she was so cold and closed off yet warm and open at the same time. It confused me and intrigued me making me even more hypnotized. As time moved on I finally understood enough to realize that she was no devil but an angel perhaps a fallen one but an angel no more no less. It wasn't her fault that she was different and uncontrollable no one took the time to try to understand her. She stood alone.

I slowly fell for her every passing minute that she was around me. But with Sam in the way she pushed me aside. Then Dylan shows up and suddenly I'm like last week's school lunch. I wonder if she went to go live with wonder boy. Or if she's by herself thinking about me as I am her. I wonder if she still remembers our last kiss the last time we both let down our walls completely to let the other in if only for a moment.

**Max POV:**

If only for a night I wish I could get the proper sleep I had been deprived of for the last 4 months. Just one night of beautiful, peaceful, blissful sleep but that won't happen because my mind never shuts down. No instead its up and running like a 24/7 Wal-Mart, the only time I seem to sleep is during the day in an alcohol induced slumber. That's my life right now stay up all night drinking on the couch watching TV, sleeping, eating and watching TV in the morning. I know Dylan and Omega are getting sick and tired of me but they're too nice of guys to say anything.

I've tried on numerous occasions to clean myself up and go do something but everything reminds me of them. And especially _him_ I can't listen to the radio or watch anything on TV that has to do with love and happiness. Why should any of them be happy if I'm not? Dylan and Omega's happiness is enough to make me want to vomit! I'm happy for them really but all the love that's in the air makes me itch. My heart is cold right now, frozen over so excuse me for seeming a little more bitchy than usual.

I think about him almost every day that look in his eyes that look of nothingness. Just the thought of it makes me shutter.

"Max you cold?" Dylan asked from the chair next to my couch. Yes I call it my couch because I hardly leave it and it's shaped to my body now so it's mine!

"No I'm alright," Lie but at least I'm breathing. I am breathing right I can't even tell anymore. Maybe this is what hell is like instead of physical pain it's mental and emotional.

"Do you mind if I turn on the news I want to see if they're still talking about one of us."

I nodded slightly curious myself the press had caught wind about the huge blow out I had and how I stormed off and the end of the Rides sisters blah blah blah.

Dylan turned on the 11 o'clock news and we silently watched all the horrible and somewhat happy news stories. I started to drift off to sleep after a while but not before hearing something about a man who can't be moved.

**Sorry guys but this is only gonna be one chapter my laptops acting up next chapter will be up… sometime?**


	27. Chapter 27

**HEYYYYYY! I'm back aren't you happy?! I know it's been a minute but being a senior in high school is actually much harder than people tell you or think. I'm constantly busy and with work on top of that I haven't paid much attention to this story or my others. But I feel it's time to give you guys the next chapter and stop inflicting pain on you. So here it is the next chapter in this soon to be over family/ couple drama story!**

**Max POV:**

Sometimes I really enjoy watching the news but only because I get so bored that fall asleep on it which I did last night thank god. I actually feel kind of… good maybe… no not good more like calm. It sort of like the feeling you get after you have been in a horrific situation but you survived with a few bruises and scratches maybe a few broken bones but at least you're alive. That feeling when after it's all over and the only thing you can do is just calmly walk away from it. That's how I'm feeling right now. That calm _after _the storm. I actually got up at a someone decent hour (11:38 am) and got in the shower, put on some clothes that aren't lounge around the house clothes, put on a little make up and did something with my hair.

That's huge for me I know I surprised Dylan and Omega but they didn't say anything only smiled and placed a hot breakfast in front of me.

"Thanks Omega," I mumbled grinning slightly back at him.

"No problem,"

"Hey Max we we're thinking about going out and buying some new furnisher-"

"We?" Omega interrupted Dylan.

"Oh hush, anyway I've been reading this book about keeping your home at peace using feng shui and with us all going through something I was thinking we should all take part in it…" Dylan trailed off letting me think about it honestly I thought feng shui was a bunch of bullshit I mean come on how is a chair suppose to balance the energy in a house. But because they have done so much for me and well to be honest I just can't break Dylan's gay little heart.

"Feng shui… ok let's do it where are we shopping at?"

Dylan jumped up smiling and clapping "Kohl's!"

Of course.

Omega rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but was smiling none the lest he loved seeing him happy that's way he agreed to go along with this dumb idea of plants and tables keeping peace in your home. But we all need to get out and breathe in some fresh air.

Once we arrived at Kohl's Dylan flew from the car and ran to get in the store. Thank god we had disguises on or he would have just blown our cover. Omega and I calmly walked to the store trying not to laugh at Dylan's inpatient face.

"Omega you are such a good boyfriend,"

He smiled down at me, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not even in a relationship with him and I want to slap him for his silly behavior."

He chuckled, "I like when he's happy Dylan's actually very sensitive he feels everyone's emotions especially yours Max."

I paused for a second, "What do you mean?"

"You two are very close he told me he had a thing for you and you kept rejecting him. But he cares for you so much basically like family he'd do anything to make you happy and see you smile again. That's why he's doing this whole feng shui bullshit he knows you will make fun of it and laugh. That's all he wants is for you to be you again."

I looked away from Omega, god Dylan is such an amazing person so is Omega I don't know what I'd do without them but I also don't think I'll ever be me again.

"You are so lucky to have him Omega," I whispered.

"I know and you're lucky to have people that love you and care about you."

I cringed, "Those people don't love me they don't even care that I left."

"You don't know that,"

"Oh yeah then why haven't they tried to look for me or something?"

"Have you checked your phone? It's always ringing."

"… Why didn't you tell me?"

"A phone goes both ways you can pick it up yourself."

I was about to reply but we had already made it to Dylan. One of the hardest things to deal with about Omega was his bluntness it hurts and feels like he just doesn't care but that's what works and he knows it.

"Dylan I'm hungry can we please go now?!" Omega groaned.

"No not yet we still need the perfect water element and a pop of color that won't over power the black and white striped couch!"

I was cracking up hysterically Dylan and Omega have been going back and forth for about 20 minutes now and it gets funnier and funnier every time poor Omega had to carry everything that we could actually bring home with us today that wouldn't fit in the kart that I was pushing. You could barely see him over the mountain of stuff in his arms. Dylan was so serious about this feng shui thing it was comical he's redecorating the entire house top to bottom he's found mostly all the furnisher he wants and is having it delivered sometime next week. While Omega continues to moan and groan about how tired and bored and hungry he is.

I actually have been kinda helping Dylan find good "elements" to put in the house I mean I live there too so I should have some say in how it's gonna look.

"Hey bae what do you think of these red pillows for the striped couch?"

"Red is played out everyone does red I like those gold ones over there."

"Yeah but we already have a lot of metal elements but not that much fire ohhhhhh but I love those purple triangle pillows!" He gushed.

"I do like those actually and they will look nice near the fire place."

"I know right the whole room will look so-"

"Can we just find a fucking water element and go!" Omega yelled finally getting annoyed with our girl talk and over whelmed by hunger.

Dylan sighed and gave me a look saying 'he just doesn't understand'. I giggled this was going to be good.

"Now sweetie what you don't realize is that yelling does not solve anything and only raises your stress level which leads to high blood pressure and a shorter live."

I was trying so hard not to laugh at Omega's twitching eye and pulsing veins.

"Now breathe with me in with the good out with the bad in with the good out with the bad."

At this point I couldn't take it and just dropped to the floor rolling and laughing.

"There feel better?"

Omega grunted just wanting to put a stop to Dylan's weird shockra thing he had going on.

"Oh Dylan I think I found the perfect water element! That statue with the black rocks and candles when you plug it in water comes out of it like a waterfall nice right?" He pleaded desperate to get out of here and find food.

Dylan walked over circling it in examination a thoughtful expression on his face. Once he was done he looked up and smiled at Omega. "See the breathing worked you are finally in the beyond!"

I downright died at Omega's disgusted and appalled look of being accused of entering the beyond.

"Whatever are we getting the damn thing or not?"

"Max?" Dylan looked at me for approval honestly I thought the whole waterfall in the living room thing was played out but hey I'm getting hungry too so dammit the cheesy waterfall works for me.

I nodded and Dylan smiled placing it in the cart.

"Prefect oh wait!" He ran to the end of the isle and picked up a green and tan square lamp shoving it in Omega's arms.

"We needed an earth element for the hallway." He smiled as Omega stumbled and tripped over his feet trying to walk with all the heavy objects in his arms blocking his sight.

"I hate this."

"Love you too sweetie." Dylan smiled winking at me.

God I love my boys.

Once we got back home the madness began Dylan giving Omega instructions on where to put things while he walked around with this blue print looking thing that tells you where to put what elements where they looked crazy. I simply kicked back on my couch ordering us all some Chinese food for dinner.

"No! Sweetie the waterfall goes on the south position of the living room but the table goes to the south east position."

"Why does it matter? This thing is heavy!"

"If you don't position the elements in the right directions the whole balance of peace, love and prosperity will be off!"

"…WHAT?!"

Dylan sighed, "Max can you please explain it to him?"

"Omega just do whatever he says it makes life so much easier for us all." I mumbled flipping through channels with the remote.

Omega grumble about being a packed mule but placed the statue where Dylan wanted.

I finally settled on E! News as nothing else was on; of course Terrence Jenkins was there talking about another one of Justin Bieber's wild parties that boy is on the path to becoming the next Charlie Sheen.

"But for once the Bieb is not our top story tonight."

Wow that's a first.

"Tonight we will be talking about the once unstoppable duo Max and Ella Ride." I quickly turned up the volume to block out Dylan and Omega's bickering in the background.

"Yes it was finally confirmed earlier today that Max Ride fled from her grandmothers' house in an angry rage ultimately ending the Rides sisters. Ella Ride has finally taken up my offer to speak about this pressing matter on everyone's mind in an interview with yours truly."

My heart almost broke when the clip of the Ella stated to play she looked so different her hair grew out of its cut and her natural hair color is slowly but surely returning she looked like she hadn't had a good night's rest in awhile.

"Ella it's so nice to have you here."

"Good to be here Terrence."

"Alright let's jump right into, your fans are dying to know what is going on?!"

Ella smiled sadly. "Honestly I would love to know myself. My sister and I had a fight about 4 months ago over something that was not in the least bit necessary although I can't exactly say I didn't see this coming we had been having problems for awhile now and with the never ending tension and stress we both blew up."

"Yes it was rumored many times since the whole "attack in the mother and baby" thing that you two would be splitting up. My question is why what happened to the once unbreakable Ride sisters."

Ella wiped at her eye catching a stray tear. "When we moved back to our home town things changed. I changed, she changed… life in general just changed for us we no longer lived in a mansion and went to wild parties every other night. We slowly but surely became normal kids and I loved it. Max however the rebel that she is wasn't as thrilled she had a harder time adjusting and making friends. But no matter how she may feel about us we all really truly miss her and just want her to come back home." She wiped at more tears Terrence hanging her a tissue.

"But you girls did make friends."

"Yes we did great ones they were there for us when it felt like the rest of the world was against us we became sorta like a family."

"And you dated one yes James Martinez?"

"Yes we dated for awhile and then broke up with everything that had been going on I couldn't handle having a boyfriend at the moment."

My heart clenched knowing that it was somewhat true and mostly my fault.

"Now what about Max this was all over the tabloids Max Ride has found her Dark Prince?"

The picture of Fang and me was put up on a screen behind them.

"Well yes and no they never dated it was a…. complicated relationship."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but this looks just like the guy that has recently been all over the news."

"You're right Fang is "The man that can't be moved"."

The what?

"He sits and camps out on the exact spot where he and Max first met, he never leaves."

Terrence looked at the camera. "We have some footage of "The man who can't be moved".

The screen changed to a crappy phone video of Fang sitting on the ground playing a guitar. He looked like shit, like he'd been through hell and back his hair was crazily long and he was sporting a full on beard and mustache he looked almost homeless. His usual black clothing thin and worn out, he had a simple black tent behind him as he began to sing. I didn't even notice I had stated crying until Dylan wiped my fallen tears.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year._

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows._

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move _

Fang's voice was so beautiful and pure it was raw untapped into emotion every word broke my heart. As the last word left his lips he looked up and I saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes I couldn't take it I tried so hard to hold my tears in but they came rushing out it was like the dam I built broke and everything came flooding out I screamed in pain and thrashed around I think I was having a seizure as I fell to the floor. Dylan and Omega rushed to my sides holding my body down so I wouldn't hit anything.

"Turn the damn TV off!" Dylan screamed at Omega when I wailed in agony again as I heard Ella crying.

"Max calm down please everything is going to be alright." He whispered pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair.

"I'm here, I'm right here everything is going to be ok. I got you you're safe and loved right here."

I calmed down slightly at Dylan's words, my cries turning into hiccups.

"Shhhhh its ok you're ok breathe Max breathe for me please." I tried I opened my mouth but it felt like I was trying to swallow a pair of scissors.

"Breathe Max… just breathe." He whispered in my ear, "Breathe…"

I gasped causing my whole body to arch as my heart jumped started again letting air in my dried out lungs.

"Good relax feel your body go numb let go." And I did I let go all my shaking muscles and tight limbs relaxed.

Dylan and Omega sighed as my eye lids fluttered shut just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it it's probably the food." I heard Omega announce and get up.

"Max you wanna eat?"

"No," I whispered. "I want to sleep,"

"Ok bae you sleep rest up and we'll talk about this in the morning." Dylan picked me up and placed me on the couch wrapping the blanket tight around me he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight bae,"

I sighed as the darkness slowly enclosed around me.

"_Max come on the beach is this way!" A smiling Dylan called out to me as I stared up at the night sky._

"_Ok I'm coming!" I jogged to catch up to them._

"_Slow poke," Omega joked._

"_You're one to talk the only reason you were ahead of me is because Dylan is gripping the life out of your hand." I stuck my tongue out at him before skipping ahead._

"_So why are we out here again?" I asked Dylan as he looked around for the "perfect" spot._

"_The fireworks will be starting soon Max! We have to find the perfect spot so we see them just right."_

"_Dylan you are such a perfectionist,"_

"_Awe thanks," _

"_That wasn't a compliment,"_

_We heard a loud ear splitting high pitched sound followed by a pop as the first firework was released. We looked up to see the night sky covered in a huge firework as blue as Dylan's eyes. _

"_Right here is perfect," He said as Omega laid out the blankets and stated on the fire also finding some sturdy driftwood logs for us to sit on._

_The show was amazing I can't remember the last time I saw real fireworks like this. We danced around the fire singing and laughing, we talked about anything and everything, roasting marshmallows and swimming in the ocean this was the most fun I had in a long time. As things started settling down Omega and Dylan wrapped up in one of the blankets sound asleep I walked into the sea letting the water get up to my knees._

"_Max?" I turned to see Fang but it wasn't the Fang I'm use to this was "The man who can't be moved" Fang rough a dirty looking._

"_Fang?" I had to be sure he looked so… different like a stranger._

"_Yeah it's me," He slowly walked over to me._

"_What are you doing here?" I smiled I was happy he was here but still cautious he looked horrible like he just escaped prison._

"_Looking for you I got tired of waiting I had to come and find you and what are you doing? Having the time of your fucking life with wonder boy!" He gripped my arm squeezing so hard it hurt._

"_Fang what are you-"_

"_You never loved me that's why you ran off with wonder boy. What's he have that I don't huh? What makes him so fucking special!" _

"_Fang stop!"_

"_Here I am pouring my heart and soul out on national TV and your living it up with _him _do you even know how much we miss you Max? Do you even care? No you don't because you're a cold selfish bitch!"_

_He pushed me down in the water looming over me._

"_Fang,"_

"_I'm tired of you hurting me, when you said you were no good for me you were right. LOOK AT ME MAX! LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DONE TO ME!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"I'm sorry!" I screamed sitting up so fast my head spun. I was drenched in sweat my heart rate going a mile a minute. I looked around only to realize I was at Dylan and Omega's house. It was all a dream. All of it, but that doesn't mean it isn't true I have to go back Fang and Ella and dad, and grandma. Everyone they all miss me and I miss them I need my family back, I want my family back. I have to go, now.

I got up from the couch throwing the covers off of me and started packing my stuff up its 11:12 pm so the house is quiet. Dylan and Omega are gonna be so pissed at me but I have to go my family is top priority and I didn't realize it until know but I love them all of them. Even the Martinez's and Gazzy they have become like family every single one of them from cute little Angel to the amazing Dr. M. I need them all but I especially need Fang I've been so stupid all this time denying him we have been like magnets from the moment we met I was just scared I didn't think I would fall for him but I did I've fallen head over heels completely and there's no returning ,I love him.

I finally put the last of my stuff in my bags and lined them up against the door. With all this new found information I need a drink my head is spinning. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of gold flakes supreme vodka. I didn't bother getting a cup I just simply popped the cap and took a few gulps letting it burn my throat.

I need to at least leave Dylan and Omega a note before I just take off. I stumbled in search for a piece of paper and pen I finally found some and began to write. Explaining why I left and that I will call to let them know I'm alright thanking them for all they have done for me. I love them they are my family too but my real family needs me. I left the note on the coffee table in front of my couch. Giving the house one last look as I took another swig from my bottle and grabbed my things, I heading out the door to my car.

I stuffed all my things in the truck and back seats before getting in and starting it up. I looked up at the window I knew belonged to Dylan and Omega's room taking more gulps of my vodka.

"Thank you guys for everything," I took other swig before backing out of the driveway and staring my long drive to Tempe Arizona.

I forgot how long of a drive it is from Miami to Arizona it's been about 2 days and I'm only just getting to Dallas Texas. I stop get something to eat and drink (more vodka) and go to the bathroom. And before you judge me about drinking and driving just know that it is the only thing that is keeping me going right now. On more than one occasion I have thought about turning back around. Like what if I'm just kidding myself and they don't really miss me what if they're happier without me? Dylan and Omega have been blowing up my phone to the point where I just turned it off. Instead of having to constantly listen to my phone go off I turned on the radio.

"Hey all you night owls its 10:45 pm and it's time for throw back late night only on crush 9.04."

As the music began to play I instantly recognized it, it was an old song of mom's she sold to a producer. I couldn't help the flow of tears that threatened to spill with my emotions already in a swarm and drinking; this is not helping the pain I'm feeling inside. But I slowly began singing along.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame _That couldn't be truer.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Ouch I have lost myself again _ I don't think I ever actually found myself.

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe _I picked up my bottle of vanilla vodka and downed the rest of it as my tears finally came rushing out.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up _

_Unfold me _In the distance I could see bright lights headed right for me but I was so tired I hadn't slept since I left.

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up _I could hear the loud honk of what sounded like a truck.

_And breathe me_

_Be my friend _ The noise grew louder and the lights brighter like whatever was coming was getting closer and closer but my eyelids were closing ever so slowly.

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy _

_Warm me up_

"And breathe me." The light was now directly in front of me and time seemed so slow down.

The light hit me at full force pushing my car back, a head on collision. I felt pain but it was dulled by the alcohol it almost felt like I was floating. Finally the car stopped moving the bright light still willing me to look at it but all I wanted was to sleep and it was fast approaching. The last thing I saw was a figure jump out of the big light and run over to my car as I felt what I think is blood drip down my face before the darkness swallowed me whole once more.

**Alright so a very depressing chapter but hey at least we're almost done! Songs by Sia and The Script and as always R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay another chapter this is actually very good for me! I'm trying to start updating all my stories on Mondays or at least early in the week so let's how that goes! Anyway I want to let everyone know that for some idiotic reason I decided to write another story! It's much different than my other stories an completely new to me but I'm giving it a shot so check it out! It's called Crazy in Love and I just put up the first chapter yayyyyyy! So anyway on with THIS story!**

**Iggy POV:**

"Ummmm, E7,"

"Miss….again, you really do suck at this game JJ."

"It's not my fault, I don't really play I just watch you and Brian play remember?"

"I guess but still I have all my ships and you have only like, what… 2 left?"

"No!"

I rolled my eyes knowing she's lying JJ is not a good liar, not by a long shot. "Whatever A4,"

She sighed, "Hit,"

I smiled, "One to go,"

This is basically what I have been doing since the whole incident. Going to school, hanging out with my friends, doing homework and working on experiments, or hanging out with JJ and Brian whenever they don't want "alone time". Fang and I barely speak we had a big blow out because I believed Max when she said that he and Ella kissed. I mean they had been hanging out a lot what was I suppose to think?! But I think that's what pushed him over the edge because after he stormed out of my room he went to his and started packing up a few bags and his old camping tent. He's been living on the yard of Mrs. Ride since.

Mom has tried numerous times to get him back in the house but he won't, he really doesn't leave that spot except to shower and go to the bathroom at Mrs. Ride's house. She brings him food and everything, that's pretty much how he got that stupid name. In all honesty I think he's being a big baby and just wants someone to pay attention to him and what better way than through the media. He's such a dick.

Ella and I don't even look at each other… well ok we do but only when we think the other isn't looking. I want to fix things with her but she won't talk to me and damn sure won't listen to me so I don't even waste my strength or breath, what's the point she's clearly made up her mind. Or course I still love her I think I always will I had hoped she was the one. The first couple of mouths if you were looking for me you would have found me in my room with the door closed and locked hanging upside down on my bed looking at pictures of Ella and I on my phone listening to 'Say Something' by A Great Big World. I know pathetic right?

Well that's what Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy thought so they finally dragged me out of bed, forced me into the shower and breathe in some fresh air. Now if only they could do the same with Fang because come on sitting in a small torn up tent and playing the same damn song on a close to broken guitar is so played out.

"Hey guys, I couldn't find any root beer sorry Igs," Brian said as he came back in the living room from his hunt for food in his kitchen.

"It's cool but dude you need to teach your girlfriend how to play Battle Ship she only has one left,"

"That is not true-"

"G4,"

"Hit," She grumbled handing over her last ship and crossing her arms angrily.

"Thank you, now she has none, I win and we've only been playing for 4 minutes."

She grumbled something about me cheating and snuggled into Brian's side on the couch.

He chuckled kissing her head, "Damn ok that is pretty bad."

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm sorry honey but you're making me look bad."

She grumbled again about her boyfriend and stupid friends while she turned on the TV. Flipping through random stations looking for something to watch at 11:30pm on a Saturday night, I wonder if Fang even knows what day it is? Hell I wonder if he even knows who he is!

All was quiet except for the TV that sounded like a broken record due to JJ's channel surfing, only bits and pieces of the people's sentences flowing up to our ears.

"American Horror Story-"

"Supernatural-"

"Fantasy Factory-"

"Real Housewives-"

"Max Ride-"

"Saturday Night Live,"

"Whoa!" I shouted causing JJ to stop and both of them to stare at me.

"Go back I heard something about Max!" JJ quickly went back to the previous channel which happened to be Fox news.

"-has been rushed to the Texas Health Presbyterian hospital in Dallas Texas."

"Oh my god," I breathed grabbing the remote from JJ and turning up the volume.

"Sometime around 10:30 tonight Max ride was involved in a terrible accident when her car swerved onto the wrong side of the road right into a gasoline truck. We were fortunate to speak to the driver of the truck who called 911 admittedly hopefully saving Ms. Rides life."

The screen cut to a middle aged man wearing a red plaid shirt and a hat that said Diesel.

"Well yeah she gon' and just drove on into my lane and I tried to stop but the brakes on this here old truck don't work all that well and when I hit her I was so scared I thought the impact was gon' and cause an explosion! But thank the lord it did not! She was pretty banged up when I got myself together and ran on over to her to see if she was alright. She had her seat belt on thank God or she would of flown right on through that window-"

"Sources say that no one from the Ride family has been contacted yet but we are all hoping that someone is watching this." I turned off the TV and jumped up off the couch.

"Brian you have to drive me home now I have to tell everyone, we have to get to Max!"

"Yeah, yeah ok man calm down I'll drive you come on," They got up and we all rushed to the car.

I tried to keep control of myself in the passenger seat as my mind rushed to the worst. This is crazy what the hell was Max even doing in Dallas?! We all thought she had made her way back to California, what the hell is in Dallas?!

Finally after a painfully long silent 20 minute ride to my house I hopped out of the car saying a quick thanks then running over to the Rides. I bet when I tell Fang this his stupid ass will move.

"Fang!" I said skidding to a stop in front of his tent.

I heard him groan from the inside I kicked the tent hard to get his love sick ass up and at em.

"What the FUCK IGTARD!"

"Get up man now! Max is at the hospital!"

He blinked all anger and sleep completely gone. "What, where, how, why?!"

"In Dallas, Texas she was hit by a truck it's all over the news! Now come on, go tell everyone in our house and I'll get the Rides!"

He nodded zooming off to tell our family as I pounded on the Rides door yelling for someone to answer.

Finally the door opened to reveal a tired and annoyed Ari. "What the hell do you want Iggy? If this is another way to get Ella back I can assure you this is not the way to go-"

"This isn't about Ella this is about MAX!"

Jeb appeared behind Ari. "What are you talking about son?"

"Max is in the hospital!"

"WHAT!" We all turned to see a wide eyed Ella standing on the stairs.

Jeb turned back to me as Ella came racing to the door followed by a concerned Mrs. Ride. "It's all over the news, she's in a hospital in Dallas Texas um, the Texas Health Presbyterian hospital! She was hit by a truck-"

"A truck! Is she alright?!" Mrs. Ride asked bewilder.

"I don't know,"

"Well let's not stand here waiting to find out on the news let go!" Everyone ran upstairs at Jeb's statement all with a few tears in their eyes. Ella stayed by the door staring at me as her tears fell.

"Iggy, I-"

"I know let's not worry about that right now ok? Max needs us."

She nodded sniffling. "Have you told everyone?"

"Fang did, as a matter of fact here they come now piled into the van." I pointed to my mom driving like a bat out of hell to somewhat park in front of Mrs. Ride's house.

I turned back to Ella and smiled sadly, "Go get dressed we got about a 2 hour road trip ahead of us. That's if my mom drives somewhat safely to our destination."

She giggled heading up the stairs giving me one last smile.

**Fang POV:**

Once everyone was dressed in an array of sweats and random pants, shirts, shoes and jackets; we all crowded into the van including Gazzy who is the newest edition to the Martinez family. Mom took custody of him once she found out his parents were abusive and neglecting him which we all figured cause he was always with us. The car was eerie silent as we were all consumed with our own thoughts. I'm pretty sure we all did have at least one similar thought. _What the hell was Max doing in Dallas Texas!?_

It just doesn't make sense Max never once said anything about Dallas, to my knowledge Max isn't a big fan of the south. Was she there with Dylan, I heard he fell off the edge of the planet too. Maybe she was there with him being all happy and in love with him saying screw Fang no one likes him he's weird and stupid and a loser. Because Dylan's just soooo much better and hotter with his blonde hair and blue eyes and perfect fucking smile!

… Sorry about that I lost my temper there; I'm just really upset and confused and nervous. What if Max isn't ok? I don't know what I'd do if she was hurt or worst. She's my life, the reason I breathe if she's gone then I'll die inside out ever so slowly. And what about everyone else she'd be leaving them all behind too. Whether we want to or not, admittedly Max is very important to all of us. She breaks us down but also builds us back up, she abnormally truthful about things and overly protective to the fullest extent of the word; she'd die for us.

I looked around at everyone in the van. A silently crying Angel laying down in my lap as I stroke her hair, God I've been such a shitty father to her lately. Little Gazzy holding Angel's hand as he looks out the window, he's been there for her when I couldn't be. Nudge also silently crying hiding under her unruly hair; she's been abnormally quiet ever since Max left. Iggy comforting a broken Ella, he's my brother and instead of helping him I've turned against him. Ella wrapped in Iggy's arm like a small fragile child, we haven't spoken a single word to each other since the incident. I don't know if it's to convince everyone that nothing happened or just because we feel awkward around each other. Ari the big tough looking guy but really a big softie on the inside was looking out the window trying and failing at holding back tears, I know he was hurting Max is like his little sister. My mom driving like a maniac on the dark back roads to get to the hospital faster, she has needed me to be the man of the house since my real dad died and my step dad walked out on us. I failed her instead of acting like a man I have been behaving like a boy. Jeb dialing many numbers trying to get any information he can about Max, as the father he has to be the one in the most pain but also has to be the strongest not letting a single tear fall. And then there's Mrs. Ride silently praying for Max to be alright, I know this has to be bringing back so many unwanted and horrible memories for her. If I were her I would be thinking that the females in her family are cursed.

We all have our stores and thoughts about this situation most of us haven't talked to each other in a very long time so this is just extremely awkward for all of us. But we have to put all of our problems aside for Max. The very person we all would _love _to take a swing at for leaving and causing us pain we are rushing to see to make sure she is alive for the sake of all of us. None of us could live without Max she's like our leader whether she knows it or not. We all flock to her.

We need her.

**Yes I'm going to be mean to you guys and not give away if she is ok or not I know I'm an evil bitch but if you want to know the answers to your questions R&R for the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok so far so good! Another chapter with in a very short amount of time I think I'm doing pretty good what about you guys? Well just putting it out there again I'm writing a new story called Crazy in Love. I've already had trouble with it, Fan Fiction deleted it and I had to put it back up sooooo yeah but anyway check it out! Ok now on with the next chapter!**

**Fang POV: **

After about an awkward and extremely silent 2 and half hour car ride we finally made it to Dallas Texas. And it took another 20 minutes to get to Texas Health Presbyterian hospital, as soon as mom stopped the car we all flew out. Running through the automatic doors of the hospital and bombarding the lady at the front desk with questions.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! That's enough, the only one I want asking me questions is a parent or guardian!" She shouted standing up.

Jeb pushed his way to the front, "I'm sorry, yes I'm Jeb Batchelder father of Maximum Ride we need to find out what room she's in." He said cool calm and collected. I'm telling you the man amazes me.

"Oh Yes, we've been hoping you'd show up. Right now she's ICU on the 5th floor the elevators are over to your-"

"Yeah whatever thanks!" Ella said taking off like a rocket to the elevators, the rest of us not far behind her.

"Ella slow down we can't just go barging into a hospital like this!" Jeb tried to reprimand her but she snapped her head over to him and glared the harshest glare I have ever seen from her. She really is Max's sister.

"That is my sister up there and I will do what I pleas in order to get her!" Everyone shut up after that.

I shifted Angel in my arms, I had been carrying her and Iggy carrying Gazzy so they wouldn't get left behind or stepped on. At such an old age Mrs. Ride was keeping up with us very easily. I think Max gets her determination from her.

Jeb pressed the button on the elevator, all of us trying our absolute hardest not to bash our fist against the doors as we waited for it to come to us. Finally the doors opened revealing a woman and her child about to step out.

"Move!" Ella yelled pushing them aside and running in. Now any other time I think we all would have reminded her of the trouble she got in last time for that but she was a woman on a mission at the moment.

Jeb said a quick sorry to her and her kid before quickly getting in himself all of us following. Ella jammed her finger in to the level 5 button and the elevator doors closed sending us up to the 5th floor.

I sighed trying to keep my cool but on the inside I was freaking the fuck out! Max has to be ok we all need her; I love her she can't leave me now not after all the shit we've been through! This is my entire fault; I know it is because of my stupidly kissing Ella's cheek she ran off! I basically gave her to wonder boy, I only kissed Ella's cheek because I wanted her to smile and for some reason physical interaction makes her smile. I should have been trying to figure out ways to make Max smile instead of Ella, I love Ella but like a sister Max is the only one I want and now I might not ever have her.

I snapped out of my little pity party when Angel's little arms wrapped around tighter on my neck like she was hugging me. "It's not your fault Fang don't beat yourself up,"

I looked down at my little girl she's just the most amazing person in the world.

"Yeah Fang we all had a part in this not just you," I looked up at Ella that was the first time in a long time that she's said anything to me.

"We all need to apologize; all of us gave her a reason to run off." Jeb said smiling sadly at me.

I nodded, I still feel like a large a part of this was because of me but they were right all of us had a hand in this.

Finally the elevator opened and we all stepped out to see the waiting room of the ICU crowed with men and women all with cameras.

"Hey it's Ella and all the girls' friends!" One of them said.

In the next second they all jumped up cameras ready snapping pictures and yelling questions.

"Excuse me do you have any knowledge on Max's injuries or if she even ok?!"

"Hey lady are you the girls' grandmother?!"

"Mr. Ride did you know about your daughters whereabouts?!"

"Hey aren't you The Man That Can't Be Moved?!"

"But you're also the Dark Prince right?!"

"Are you and Max dating?!"

"Ella how does it feel knowing that your sister might possibly die and the last time you saw each you fought?!" Iggy decked the shit out of the guy that asked that question.

"Back it up move it before I start swinging too!" Ari yelled pushing them back.

Angel cringed away from them as they started snapping pictures of her. I tried to shield her from there prying eyes and questions as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey is she your kid?!"

"Is Max the mother?!"

"No more questions go away!" Ella yelled as Jeb and Ari tried there hardest to push them away from us.

"Hey back up! Give em some room!" I turned to see Dylan, Omega and a doctor running over to us helping Jeb and Ari push them away.

Finally they got enough of an opening for all of us to squeeze by. "Come on I have a privet room down here for you all!" The doctor yelled leading us away from the paparazzi being held back by hospital security.

Finally we entered another waiting room that was completely empty. Jeb instantly turned to the doctor.

"Doctor can you tell us anything about Max? Is she alright?"

The doctor held up his hands in a calm down gesture, "I can assure you that she is much better than when she first entered. She has a mild concussion; she had a lot of internal bleeding that had to be worked on right way, 3 broken ribs and a broken neck."

Everyone sighed, "So she'll be fine right?" Ella asked stepping forward.

"Well after we finish pumping her stomach yes,"

"Why's you gotta pump her stomach?" Mrs. Ride asked.

"Well apparently Max has consumed enough alcohol to put down a full grown elephant,"

"Oh my god," Mom gasped putting a hand to her heart.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked putting Angel down feeling my body start to shake from rage.

"We honestly do not know yet, but Mr. Ride I would like to have word with you in private."

Jeb nodded, "Of course," And followed the doctor out of the waiting room.

I turned to face Dylan who was holding Omega's Hand. "She was with you wasn't she?"

"Fang-" Iggy started but stopped when I set my glare on him.

"She was with him," I seethed before turning back to a slightly scared Dylan.

"You were drinking with her, having fun, making her forget all about her family and loved ones." With each word I spoke I got closer and closer to him.

"Fang you don't understand-" Dylan said getting up out of his chair.

"No you don't understand pretty boy!" I yelled that's when Omega stepped in front of him.

"That's enough Fang, we're all upset right now but this is not about you or Dylan." He said calmly.

I looked up at Omega not the least bit intimidated by his size, "Wow Dylan you're that much of a bitch that you need to let you bodyguard handle this?"

"Fang stop!" Mom said pulling my arm back I snatched it back.

"No it's time we settle this,"

"Fang he's not worth it," Ella said coming up behind me.

"I'm sick and tired of him always in the way!"

Dylan pushed Omega aside, "Excuse me but when you fuck up she runs to me I'm never in the way it's not my fault you can't keep her happy,"

I punched him, my fist connecting oh so perfectly with his "amazing" blue eyes. He fell to the ground, Omega running over to his side to make sure he's ok before glaring up at me looking ready to punch me.

"That is quiet enough!" We all stopped at Mrs. Ride's voice.

"All this fightin has to stop! We are here for Max, she might die and yous two dumbbells is arguin over her?! Hasn't there been enough fightin? All its caused is everyone to hate each other and feel pain. None of this here would be happenin right now if all this here carryin on would have ended a long time ago."

We all looked around guiltily at each other.

"I's tired of fightin, I's tired of hearin it and watchin it. This has gone on for far too long. We use to be a family… what happened to us?" At the end of her speech Mrs. Ride was crying and slowly sat down Ari helping her.

We all knew she was right because of all our stupid fighting Max was now in the hospital. There is absolutely no excuse for it. We all sat down on the chairs.

**Dr. M: **_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this_

**Ella: **_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

**Fang: **_Yeah_

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

**Jeb: **_Lock the doors_

_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_That came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

**Angel: **_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

**Iggy: **_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

**Dylan: **_Tower over me_

**Gazzy: **_Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

**Jeb: **_And oh, the promise we adored_

**All: **_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

As our little song ended the doctor came back in causing us all to rise. "She's fine, all alcohol was removed from her stomach and she is now resting, you may all go back and see her room 517."

We all ran out the waiting room in search of room 517. "Down here!" Nudge yelled.

We all raced down the hall to Nudge practically kicked the door down, inside laying on bed with a bunch of wires hanging off her was Max. She looked so pale and broken like a little girl's old china doll. We crept into the room surrounding her bed. She lay on her back to support the neck brace, an oxygen mask covering most of her face, and her head wrapped tightly in gauze that was slowly becoming bloody. Other the many wires the rest of her body was clear except a few bruises. The doctor was right mostly internal.

I held her hand just wanting to tough her and make sure she was really alive. The little machine not really making me feel better. As soon as I grasped her hand her eyes fluttered open, letting the world see those big browns eyes that I had fallen for.

"Max!" Ella screamed joy and happiness clear in her voice as the tears fell.

Max reached up with her hand that wasn't holding mine to take off the oxygen mask.

"Um, Max maybe you shouldn't-" Dylan started but stopped when Max glared up at him. That's my girl.

She took it off and lung it to the side. "I'll… do… whatever… the hell… I want." She said trying to get her breathing under control.

Iggy smirked, "Even on the verge of death you're still a bitch."

She playfully glared at him before turning serious. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"No Max don't be sorry it wasn't-"

"Yes it was!" She said cutting me off and squeezing my hand.

"I'm the one that ran off; I'm the one that got drunk while trying to drive home and I'm the one that ruined this family."

Ella stroked her hair. "No Max you hold this family together, before we found out about your accident, life was hell. None of us talked to one another if we were together for more than 5 minutes a fight was sure to happen. You're the glue that keeps us all together Max. We love you." She smiled at the end.

Max had tears in her eyes as she looked around at all of us. "Is that true?"

We nodded.

"And Max we may not be a part of your family but you keep us together too without you I would have left this idiot a long time ago." Dylan said Omega kissed his head…. Oh…. well then.

Max smiled, "Well if everyone still loves each other, can I get a group hug?"

"Oh come on," I whined making everyone laugh but they hugged including me in it regardless.

"I love you guys," She whispered.

And we love you Max. We love you.

**Max POV: **

Finally after 3 and a half months I was allowed to go home. It felt like years since I've been here I keep looking around like a tourist. Things have gotten a lot better since the whole accident; everyone is getting along great no arguing. Hell Dylan and Fang actually became good friends; they apparently have a lot in common. But relationships still are not how they should be, I'm not with Fang and Ella and Iggy have not gotten back together. I can see it in their eyes that they both want to be with each other but no one is making the first move. And as for me and Fang, every time I try to talk to him he makes up some stupid excuse as to why he has to go.

Iggy told me he's unsure of how to feel about me right now. That with all the running away and Dylan stuff he doesn't want to get hurt anymore. Which I completely understand but that doesn't make it hurt any less. In a few days it's the boys' birthday. Ella was very hesitant about going but I talked her into mainly because I have a plan but first I need to drag Iggy into it.

"Iggy!" I yelled catching up to him in the hall between third and fourth period.

"What's up?" He asked nodding to me greeting. Martinez boys it's like that's the only way they how to say hi to someone.

"I have a proposal for you," I said smiling.

"Ok well shouldn't you be on one knee?"

I smacked him. "Not that kind of proposal!"

"Um, OW! And next time be more specific!"

"Ugh just shut up and listen! Ok so you know how you birthday is coming up-"

"What my birthday is coming up?! Why didn't anyone tell me omg what am I getting myself for my birthday this is such short notice! How will ever-"

I smacked him again, "OW!"

"Shut up! As I was saying I know that what you really want is Ella back and I have an idea on how to do that."

Iggy sighed cradling his bruised cheek, "Max I've tried countless times to get her back she isn't having it."

"Ella is a superstar and her favorite thing is music, like food is the to a man's heart music is the way to Ella's."

He nodded, "So what do you have in mind?"

"After school meet me in the music room, ok?"

He nodded, "I'll be there,"

I smiled before heading off to my next class in the opposite direction. I passed Fang walking and our eyes met I quickly looked away blushing, keeping my head down. I can't cook so I wonder if Fang will appreciate some music too.

"Iggy breathe ok everything is going to be fine." I said rubbing his back as he breathed in and out of the brown paper bag I had given him.

We were back stage at Fang and Iggy's 18th birthday party about to sing a song for Ella and Iggy was hyperventilating, nervous about performing in front of the entire school and a few extras.

"It's for Ella just think about her and focus on her you can do it." I said stepping back as he threw up in the bag. As much as I want to calm him down he cannot get barf on this dress.

I wore a black formfitting dress with low neck line that had diamonds going along it. The sides of the dress where circular looking like someone had cut them off so you could see my skin with diamonds going along them too. The skirt was short and flowy with black underwear looking things on, you know what those thing that cheerleaders wear under their skirts. I felt like a figure skater dressed like this, well except for the black high top converse. I straightened my hair and put on minimum make up

Iggy dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with tan timberlands, a white button up shirt left untucked and a light pink vest over it. He looked good definitely Ella's type of guy.

Once He was finished he stood back up and I handed him some mouth wash. He nodded once he was done. "Ok, I'm good now. Let's do this."

I smiled motioning to Ari to announce us to the people.

"Ladies and gentlemen please direct your attention to the stage as Iggy Martinez and Max Ride sing a song for a very special little lady."

They all clapped seeming a bit confused but excited. I clapped Iggy on the back before he headed out me following and heading to my mic stand.

Iggy swallowed before positioning his mic to face Ella directly. "Ella, this is for you. I'm sorry and I love you, you're my number one."

Awes could be heard from the crowed but Ella just crossed her arms and glared at him then me.

"One, two, one two three!" I yelled signaling the band to start.

**Iggy: **_Yeah, yeah, yeahoh oh oh oh ____yeah_

_All my attention baby_

**Both:**___My extra time_

_There's nothin' I won't give you_

_Girl if you were mine_

_Six million times I'm thinkin' _

**Both:**___About your face_

**Iggy:**___You know I'm crazy for you_

_Let me count the ways_

_Too many girls I'm chasin'_

**Both:**___I've had my fun_

**Iggy:**___But all the time was wasted _Iggy was singing his little weird heart out to Ella I could tell she was trying to stand her ground but she was slowly crumbling.

_Girl you know that you're the one_

**Both:**___It's a countdown _

**Iggy:**___to your love _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown_

**Iggy:**___fallin' fast _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___Don't think I'm gon' last now_

**Max:**___Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

**Iggy:**___Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute _

**Max:**___Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

**Iggy:**___There's only one in your life_

**Both:**___I want it to be me_

_Gon' set your heart on fire_

_Burnin' in the fourth degree_

_Serenade you, call your name_

_For you to come around_

_9, 10 back again_

_Count the ways I love you now_

**Both:**___It's a countdown _

**Iggy:**___to your love _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown_

**Iggy:**___fallin' fast _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh _

**Both:**___Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_It's a countdown_

**Iggy:**___to your love _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown _

**Iggy:**___fallin' fast _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___Don't think I'm gon' last now_

**Max:**___Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh _

**Iggy:**___Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute_

**Max:**___Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

**Both:**___Ooooohh Oooooohh _ We slowly circled each other

_10, you're beautiful_

_9, you're amazing_

_8, you're contagious _ By this time Ella was right in front of the stage staring up at him with love in her eyes.

**Iggy:**___Everytime I look at you_

**Both:**___6, you're a star_

_5, who you are_

_4,3 who you wanna be_

**Iggy:**___Don't you know that I want you 2_

**Max:**___You're the one _

**Iggy:**___Yeah_

**Max:**___You're the one_

**Iggy:**___Yeah_

**Max:**___You're the one_

**Iggy:**___Yeah girl you're the one_

**Both:**___It's a countdown _

**Iggy:**___to your love _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown _

**Iggy:**___fallin' fast _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_It's a countdown _

**Iggy:**___to your love _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown _

**Iggy:**___fallin' fast _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___Don't think I'm gon' last now_

**Max:**___Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

**Iggy:**___ Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute_

**Max:**___Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

**Both:**___It's a countdown _

**Iggy:**___to your love _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

**Both:**___You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown _

**Iggy:**___fallin' faster _

**Max:**___oh whoa oh_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

**Iggy:**___Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute _

**Max:**___Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

**Both:**___It's a Countdown. _We finished breathing heavy and Iggy pulled me into a hug as everyone cheered.

I hugged him back then looked down at Ella, "So Ella what do you say?" I said in to the mic, "Give Iggy another chance?"

The crowd chanted, Iggy's name over and over again but he seemed not to hear them only focused on Ella.

She walked up the stairs of the stage and took my mic, "Before I answer I have a little song for Iggy," I backed up a little confused. What song did she have I write all our songs?

She handed her I pod to the dj telling him what song to play then turned back to Iggy as the music began. I jumped of the stage going to stand next to grandma who smiled at me.

"That was an awfully nice thing yous did Max,"

I smirked, "Oh shut it old lady, " I replied playfully hugging her.

**Ella: **_All the rules you break_

_Make me wanna run, but I can't escape_

_All the things you say_

_Most of them are lies, but I'm listening _She sang directly to Iggy never breaking eye contact.

_(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)_

_That's my heart talking to my head, head, head_

_Talking to my heart_

_(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)_

_That's my heart talking to my head, head_

_Saying that_

_You're a bad boy_

_I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time_

_You're a bad boy_

_Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

_If I could help myself, you know I would_

_Why do the bad boys always look so good?_

_Baby, when you smile_

_I can see the trouble that's in your eyes_

_When you touch me there_

_I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o-o-oh no, no_

_(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)_

_That's my heart talking to my head, head_

_Talking to my heart_

_(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)_

_That's my heart talking to my head, head_

_Saying that_

_You're a bad boy_

_I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time_

_You're a bad boy_

_Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

_If I could help myself, you know I would_

_Why do the bad boys always look so good?_

_I gotta let you go_

_I gotta let you go, go, go oh_

_I gotta let you go_

_I gotta let you go_

_Cause_

_You're a bad boy_

_I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time_

_You're a bad boy_

_Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

_If I could help myself, you know I would_

_Why do the bad boys always look so good?_

_La la la la la_

_That's my heart saying that... _

Everyone held their breath as Ella leaned forward slowly wrapping her arms around Iggy's neck. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Iggy hesitated wrapping his arms around Ella's waist but when she kissed him tears running down her face he was much more confident. All that could be heard were applause and cheers from everyone as the two let us witness their special moment.

I looked in the crowed and spotted JJ giving me a thumbs up I smiled then I spotted Fang by the food table leaning against it as Lissa blabbed on in his ear about something. But his eyes were set on me making my breath hitch.

"Yous know Ella not the only one that deserves to be happy. Yous deserves to be happy too girl, that man loves yous hell the damn fool sat on my law for months waitin for you to come on home. That patch of grass he was sittin on will never grow the same again. Damn kids."

I laughed at my grandma getting all upset about her yard. "I'll make him put new grass down granny promise."

"Well first how about yous go on and get that boy to fall in love with yous again,"

I hesitated, "But-"

"No buts yous done hurt that boy something bad and yourself if you tryin to fix things and make em right you need to fix everythin not just the wrongs that are easier to handle,"

I sighed knowing that she right, "Ok but if this end badly I blame yous" I said mimicking her.

She smiled as I walked away running up the stairs and snatching the mic from Ella who was starting lovingly at Iggy. They looked up at me as I shooed them off the stage.

"Alright well love is definitely in the air and I'm feeling it too how about you guys?"

The crowd cheered in agreement, "Alright well I actually have a song for someone who I have hurt and let down too many times to count some call him 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' or 'The Dark Prince'. But I like to call him Fang the man I'm madly in love with." I said looking him straight in the eyes his face was blank but his held so many emotions. Love, hate, hurt, sadness, forgiveness, longing, regret.

I turned to the band and whispered what song I wanted them to play this was one I had been working on for a little bit.

I turned back to Fang just as the music started.

**Max: **_You're so quiet_

_But it doesn't faze me_

_You're on time_

_You move so fast, makes me feel lazy_

_Let's join forces_

_We've got our guns and horses _I walked to the edge of the stage singing right to him.

_I know you've been burned_

_But every fire is a lesson learned_

_I left my house_

_Left my clothes_

_Door wide open_

_Heaven knows_

_You're so worth it, you are_

_But I wish I could feel it all for you _I started dancing around the stage.

_I wish I could be it all for you_

_If I could erase the pain_

_Maybe you'd feel the same_

_I'd do it all for you_

_I would, I would, I would, I would_

_Let's tie words_

_'Cause they amount to nothing_

_Play it down_

_Pretend you can't take what you've found_

_But you found me_

_On a screen you sit at permanently_

_I left my house_

_Left my clothes_

_Door wide open_

_Heaven knows_

_You're so worth it, you are_

_But I wish I could feel it all for you_

_I wish I could be it all for you_

_If I could erase the pain_

_Maybe you'd feel the same_

_I'd do it all for you_

_I would, I would, I would, I would_

_It's time to come clean_

_And make sense of everything_

_It's time that we found out who we are_

_Cause when I'm standing here in the dark_

_I see your face in every star_

_But I wish I could feel it all for you_

_I wish I could be it all for you_

_If I could erase the pain_

_Maybe you'd feel the same_

_I'd do it all for you_

_I would, I would, I would_

_I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you _

_I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you_

_I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you_

_I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you_

When I finished Fang was walking up the stage stairs to me and again all was silent. Well except for a screaming Lissa, Bridget, and Sam but Omega and Ari were nicely escorting them off the premises.

Fang finally got to me and pushed the hand that was holding the mic down, wanting to have a privet conversation with me. "Do you even realize the hell you put me through?" He quietly said.

"I know and I'm sorry, Fang I know I'm messed up and I've messed up so many times but I love you please."

"I could kill you for what you've done to me I can't sleep I can't eat! You had me in a tent like a crazy man waiting for you and singing the same goddamn song over and over again!"

I flinched at his tone looking down at my shoes. "I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry?! That's all you have to say is you're sorry?! What you expect me to crawl at your feet because you sang me a fucking song?!"

I sighed tears forming in my eyes. "And then to top it off you almost died? You were gonna leave me for good? Do you realize that without you I can't breathe?!"

I looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yes, Max I love you more than anything in this world, I'd die for you and I'd die without you."

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer gripping my hips. "I guess you're just gonna have to keep me around then huh?"

Fang sighed pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear, "One condition."

"Name it,"

"You have to start going to AA meetings and no more drinking at all, I can't lose you again,"

I sighed give up drinking for the man I love…. This was a lot.

"…Ok, deal, but you have to take my ideas on where you should go to college into consideration,"

Fang smirked leaning down his nose brushing mine. "Maximum Ride, I'd follow you anywhere," And with that he kissed me.

I know the crowd was cheering but I was a bit preoccupied I thought as I jumped up wrapping my legs around Fang's waist. Finally, now everything was perfect.

**Man that was long chapter! And even though this seems like the perfect ending. The next chapter is actually the ending so R&R and I'll get right on it! Songs by Victorious and Ellie Goulding also don't forget to check out my new story 'Crazy in Love'! If you think this story has drama and craziness just wait till you read my new one!**


End file.
